The Legend Of The Phoenix
by upback
Summary: Cuando un montón de malvados y viejos enemigos vuelven a perseguir a los Rangers, es hora de que todos vuelvan unidos para vencer al último mal que planea en atacar la Tierra, pero antes, de la mano de viejos amigos, deberán caminar por unas memorias de un compañero y ver que detrás de la sombra, siempre existe la luz.Aunque a veces, este muy lejos del camino.TxK, CxK y más.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Morphing Time**

Jason Lee Scott aparco la moto delante del local que él, junto a Zack y Trini habían alquilado para poder empezar a dar clases en Reefside.

Un espacioso lugar donde los tres podrían estar comodos en sus clases, Trini de canto, Zack de baile y él en artes marciales sin necesidad de estar constantemente dandose golpes unos con otros o incluso de discutir por los horarios.

Por fin había encontrado un lugar donde pudiera trabajar tranquilo y sus alumnos pudieran emplearse a fondo.

_Alumnos..._

Casi no podía creerse que ahora era profesor de karate y enseñaba a chico como él había sido a dar una buena paliza y a canalizar su energía en algo mejor que desbordar su aprendizaje.

Algo de lo que estaba tremendamente orgulloso.

Entonces, recordo el tiempo en el que él y Tommy Oliver habían peleado por Kimberly y por ver quien era el mejor de los dos, casi siempre ganaba Tommy pero Jason había demostrado que podía y sabía vencer también al incombustible Ranger Verde.

Al fin y al cabo, eras de los pocos humanos que le había pateado el trasero.

-¡Eh! ¡Jase!-grito una voz sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Miro a la puerta donde vio a Zack y a Trini con sonrisas enormes mientras él se bajaba de la moto y caminaba hacia ellos con la sensación de por fin, tenía la paz que necesitaba.

Por lo menos, hasta que vio aparecer bajo una luz, algunos monstruos que le eran extrañamente familiares.

De hecho, practicamente podía decir que eran...

-¡Masillas!-grito Zack.

Jason miro sorprendido como los masillas corrían hacia ellos y tuvo un encuentro con el pasado mientras era forzado a pelear para vencerlos de nuevo.

_¿De que va esto? ¿Que hacen aqui?_

Miro a sus espaldas a Trini y Zack pelear como él para librarse de ellos y, aunque no les costo demasiado, Jason comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba haciendose mayor para hacer de superheroe.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Trini.

-La pregunta correcta es...-dijo Zack.-...¿porque estan aqui de nuevo?

Jason iba a contestar algo cuando su movil sonó, era Kimberly y sin dudarlo, descolgo y atendió la llamada.

-¿Kim?-pregunto Jason.

-Jase, no te vas a creer lo que nos pasado a mi y a Billy en Los Angeles.-dijo ella.

Si era algo parecido a lo suyo, Jason sabría que estaban en un problema bastante serio porque significaba que su pasado volvía a buscarlos.

-¿Jase?-pregunto Kim.

-Si, dime...-dijo Jason.

-Nos han atacado, los masillas de Lord Zedd.

Vale, eso era nuevo, porque los de ellos eran más del estilo de Rita Repulsa, es decir, más faciles de vencer.

-Kim, a mi, a Zack y a Trini nos han atacado los masillas de Rita.-dijo Jason.

-¿Que? ¿En serio?-pregunto Kim.

-Si...-dijo Jason.

Aquello no pintaba bien, nada bien para ellos, es más, parecía como si estuvieran haciendo un viaje por el tiempo y volvieran a ser los Power Rangers.

Pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

-Jase, creo que tenemos que vernos.-dijo Kim.

-Si.-dijo Jason.

Y a los dos solo se les ocurría un punto común perfecto para reencontrarse con los viejos recuerdos.

-Angel Groove.-dijeron a la vez.

Después de despedirse, Jason le contó lo que había hablado con Kim a Zack y a Trini y, entre los tres, decidieron que lo mejor era encontrar a Tommy y contarle la verdad de lo que estaba pasando para que él y su nuevo equipo pudieran ayudar.

-¿De que color será ahora?-pregunto Zack.

-Negro, he oído.-dijo Trini.

-¿Negro? ¿Mi color también?-pregunto Zack con poca gana.

Jason rió, sospechaban desde hacía tiempo que Tommy era Ranger parte de algo llamado los Dino Rangers y que su gema, aunque había perdido todo el poder en su última batalla, todavía tenía energía para pelear.

Igual que su propietario.

No podía imaginarse que de todos ellos, Tommy fuera la leyenda, al principio ni siquiera era bueno, pero poco a poco fue haciendo su propio futuro y fue ganando la confianza necesaria.

Y ahora no podía estar más orgulloso de él.

-¿Donde vive?-pregunto Zack a Jason aunque sabía que no tendría la respuesta.

Al fin y al cabo, nadie sabía nada de Tommy excepto ciertos rumores entre los ex-Rangers sobre que vivía en Reefside porque era uno de los Dino-Rangers.

Jason se volvió a subir a su moto y se puso el casco seguido de Trini y Zack que se subieron al coche y miraron por la ventana.

-Calle Valencia...-dijo pensativo Jason.-...seguidme.

Zack y Trini se miraron sin saber que decir, sorprendidos de que Jason supiera donde vivía Tommy mientras el ex-Ranger Rojo los miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Que?-pregunto Jason.-...yo si mantuve contacto con él después de lo de Serpentera.

Y sin más, encendió la moto y se dirigió a la calle Valencia con Zack y Trini pegados a sus talones.

_¿Juntos de nuevo? Esto va a ser divertido..._

Tommy reconocía que su vida estaba llena de cosas extrañas, es más, has podía decir que no estaba sorprendido de lo que pasaba pero realmente no se esperaba tener aquella clase de deja vú.

Aunque no era como si no lo hubiera vivido durante el tiempo que estuvo en coma.

-Es hora de perecer, Oliver.-dijo el Ranger.

Realmente, era extraño que tu mismo te estuvieras diciendo que vas a morir y encima, por tu propia mano.

Pero el Ranger Verde que tenía delante no era exactamente él mismo, si no una parte que Rita había intentado usar para dominar el mundo años atrás y que él, junto a los Rangers originales, habían eliminado.

Y por eso no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo en la sala principal de su casa.

-Bueno, tengo que decir que no se que esta pasando pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que no serás tu quien me venza.-dijo Tommy.

Se puso en posición de defensa y esquivo varios ataques del Ranger mientras le golpeaba con algunos propios, él había mejorado mucho desde sus días de Ranger Verde y, la verdad, esta versión de Ranger malvado era casi igual a la de Rita Repulsa.

De hecho, tenía la misma actitud.

-Tengo que destruirte, tu eres la causa de todo.-dijo el Ranger Verde.

-No entiendo nada...-murmuro Tommy.

Entonces escucho el sonido inconfundible de una moto y un coche que se dirigían hacia él y espero que fuera algún refuerzo para ayudarle a entender toda aquella locura.

-¡Tommy!-grito Jason.

_¿Jason? ¿Que hace Jason aqui?_

-Pues tenía razón.-dijo Zack mirando donde estaba Tommy con el Ranger Verde.

-Oh dios mio, ¿el Ranger Verde también?-dijo Trini.

Jason corrió hacia Tommy asestandole una patada al Ranger Verde y agarro a su amigo del brazo mientras lo llevaba a la moto.

-¿Jase? ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Tommy.

-No se, pero tenemos que irnos, este sitio no es seguro.-dijo Jason.

Echo una mirada rápida a Trini y Zack mientras Jason lo subía a la moto y los otros Rangers les seguían en coche.

Todo era confuso, muy confuso.

-Nos atacaron los masillas, Tommy, los esbirros de Rita y a Kim y a Billy los masillas de Lord Zedd.-explico Jason mientras conducía.

_¿Masillas? ¿En serio?_

-¿Como es posible?-pregunto Tommy.

-No lo se, pero vamos a Angel Groove a reunirnos con Kim y Billy para averiguarlo.-dijo Jason.

Angel Groove, donde todo empezó y seguramente donde podrían encontrar a más Rangers, ese era el mejor punto de partida aunque a Tommy había algo más que le asustaba, más que volver al pasado.

Kimberly Hart.

_Genial...¿cuantas veces un hombre puede darse de bruces con su pasado?_

* * *

Kimberly miro a través de la ventanilla del coche como Angel Groove no había cambiado ni un poco desde que ella se había marchado.

Seguía siendo una ciudad cargada de problemas.

Las masillas iban a sus anchas por las calles desiertas, por lo que ella y Billy se habían escondido en el antiguo bar donde se reunían a la espera de Jason y los demás.

Entre ellos, Tommy.

El miedo y las ganas de correr se apoderaron de ella al recordar a su ex-novio, era imposible para ella saber como iba a reaccionar pero sabía que si la despreciaba como amiga, no podría soportarlo.

A ella todavía le importaba Tommy.

-¡Kim!-grito Billy.

Las masillas los habían encontrado y Billy intentaba detenerlos sin exitos, por lo que ella tuvo que salir a ayudarlo para retenerlos el mayor tiempo posible.

-¡Venganza!-grito un masilla.

_¿Ahora hablan?_

Billy y Kim se miraron sin comprender antes de que una de ellas tirara a Kimberly al suelo y preparara su puño para asestarle el golpe final.

_¡Tommy!_

Y como si su pensamiento hubiera sido una orden, una sombra negra golpeo a la masilla en el pecho y la mando a volar meintras la sombra se quedaba a su lado.

Y era él, era Tommy.

-¿Tommy?-pregunto Kim.

-Hola, preciosa.-dijo Tommy.

La ayudo a levantarse mientras Jason, Trini y Zack rescataban a Billy y todos se colocaban unidos de nuevo.

Como si fuera la primera vez.

-Vale, chicos.-dijo Jason.-...hora de dar un viaje en el tiempo.

Todos asintieron, de alguna forma aquello era natural, lo debían hacer y se sentía genial volver a estar luchando todos juntos.

Eran los Rangers Originales y nadie podría quitarles eso.

Rápidamente se divieron en tres grupos, Trini y Kimberly asestaban golpes combinando la gimnasia y las clases de karate de Trini consiguiendo la unidad perfecta mientras sonreían, retornando a los viejos tiempos.

-El poder de las chicas Ranger.-dijo Trini.

-No podrás escapar de el.-dijo Kim

Cerca de ellas, Zack bailaba para esquivar y golpeaba para ganar, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería mientras tuviera a Billy cubriendolo y diciendole cada estrategico movimiento que debían hacer.

-Bien hecho, Zack.-dijo Billy.

-Gracias a ti, compañero.-dijo Zack.

En el otro lado del bar, Tommy y Jason, espalda contra espalda peleaban demostrando sus no perdidas habilidades en artes marciales y uniendolas para acabar con sus enemigos.

-¡Ahora, Tommy!-grito Jason.

Tommy saltó apoyandose en el brazo de Jason y le asesto una patada a una de las masillas, la última entre ellos.

-Menos mal...-dijo Tommy.

Todos se reagruparon en el centro del bar mirandose unos a otros mientras veían la complicidad y la amistad volver a unirlos otra vez como los defensores del bien.

-A...estado bien.-dijo Billy.

-Si...-dijo Jason.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, sintieron un fuerte estruendo, de la otra parte de la ciudad y supieron que los problemas solo acababan de empezar.

Había algo extraño en el aire...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Time for Shift in the Zeo**

Katherine Hillard había dejado muy claro que no quería tener nada que ver con Rangers después de su aventura como Ranger, Zeo Ranger y Turbo Ranger.

Pero eso no le evitaba reunirse con sus amigos y ayudar en ocasiones que lo necesitaran.

Como ahora, donde ella junto a sus compañeros, Rocky De Santos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell y Tanya Sloan luchaban para llevar a la gente a salvo de la explosión que había ocurrido en el edificio principal de Angel Groove.

Justin, el joven que había conocido cuando había adquirido los poderes Turbo, resultaba ahora un adulto veráz que les ayudaba en el rescate mientras miraba que podía haber causado tal explosión.

-¡Justin! ¡Vuelve aqui!-grito Rocky.

Pero el chico no le hizo ningún caso mientras corría por las calles seguido de cerca por los demás ex-Rangers que había conocido cuando era pequeño.

Ahora él era un policía normal, debía salvar a la gente.

-¡Salgan de aqui!-gritaba Justin a la gente.

La gente corría asustada mientras los ex-Rangers llegaban hasta Justin que miraba, sin poderlo creer, lo que había causado la explosión y había destruido un edificio completo.

-No es posible.-dijo Justin.

-¿Que te crees que...?-pregunto Rocky antes de fijarse en lo que el joven estaba mirando.

-Imposible...-dijo Adam.

-No...-susurro Aisha.

-No, no, no.-dijo Kat.-...esta muerto, lo vencimos.

Pero la verdad era que, delante de ellos, tenían la nave del Rey Mondo, aquel que habían destuido muchos años antes.

Y de ella estaban saliendo miles de sus soldados de pie, tanto del Rey como de Divatox.

Aquello no iba bien, nada bien...

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Adam.

Aquello era una gran pregunta, porque sin sus poderes Ranger, podía pelear, pero no ganar aquella batalla.

-Pelearemos.-dijo Justin.

-Pero no podemos.-intervino Tanya.

-Ya no somos Rangers.-apoyó Kat.

Justin se giro para mirarlos, era cierto, ya no eran nada más que simples civiles, pero él no dejaría esto acabar así.

_Soy un policia, tengo que pelear si o si._

-Esta bien, quedaos, yo iré.-dijo dandoles la espalda.-...soy un policía, es mi deber.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, Justin emprendió la carrera hacia las maquinas y los soldados de Divatox.

Completamente solo.

* * *

Tommy podía sentir la mirada de Kimberly sobre él mientras se dirigían hacia donde había ocurrido la explosión.

Era algo que nunca olvidaría, la sensacion de siempre estar vigilado por alguien que intenta saber quien eres y porque eres así.

Suspiro mientras Jason aparcaba su moto cerca de los coches de Trini y Billy, que bajaron de ellos con Kimberly y Zack cerca de ellos.

Y entonces, vieron lo que estaba pasando.

-Venga ya...-mustió Jason.

-El Rey Mondo...-dijo Tommy.

Zack, Trini y Kimberly se miraron antes de ver como Tommy y Jason corrían hacia el lugar y, sin estar muy seguros de que hacer, los siguieron a través de los escombros para encontrar la verdad de todo aquellos.

Entonces lo vieron...

-¡Rocky!-grito Jason.

-¡Adam!-grito Billy.

-¡Kat!-grito Tommy.

-¡Aisha!-grito Trini.

Los cuatro aludidos más Tanya se giraron para mirar a los Rangers Originales llegar hasta ellos con las mismas expresiones de confusión que ellos ahora tenían.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Billy.

-No lo sabemos.-dijo Adam.-...solo que la nave del Rey Mondo a aparecido y que Justin a ido a ver que era.

-¿Justin?-pregunto Tommy.-...¿nuestro Justin?

-Ahora es policia, Tommy.-dijo Kat.

Tommy miro la nave, todavía sin poder creerse del todo que Justin hubiera ido solo a enfrentar el peligro aunque en el fondo sabía que si alguien podía hacerlo, ese era el joven Turbo Ranger.

-No podemos dejarlo solo.-dijo Jason.

-No...tienes razón.-dijo Tommy.

-Entonces vamos.-dijo Billy.-...no voy a dejar que uno de mis sucesores muera, ¿verdad?

Todos se miraron entre ellos, decidiendo que irían pasara lo que pasara, todos menos Kat, que parecía no querer ser parte de aquello de nuevo.

-¿Kat?-pregunto Jason.

-No se...-dijo ella.-...no se si pueda hacerlo.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Kimberly la que tomo su mano y la puso con la de los demás mientras le sonreía.

-Eres la Ranger Rosa, Kat y yo te elegí para eso, no me digas que ahora no puedes hacerlo porque yo se que no es así.-dijo Kimberly.

Kat la miro unos minutos antes de ver su mano unida con la de Kimberly y los demás Rangers y decidió, que aquel sería su destino.

Salvar la Tierra de nuevo.

-Hagamoslo.-dijo Kat.

Todos los Rangers asintieron antes de ir corriendo a la nave para ayudar a Justin, que estaba peleando contra miles de robots soldados cortandole el paso.

-Vale...-dijo Jason.-...otra vez.

-Podemos hacerlo.-dijo Tommy.-...somos Power Rangers.

Con un pequeño suspiro de seguridad, se lanzaron a por los robot, golpeandolos y quitandoselos de encima a Justin que los miro sorprendido.

-¿Chicos?-pregunto mirando a sus compañeros.-¡Tommy!

-Vamos colega.-dijo él sonriendo.-...a por ellos.

Justin asintió antes de girarse para ver como los robots salían corriendo dejandolos solos por un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Menos mal.-dijo Kimberly.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Tanya.

-No lo sabemos.-dijo Trini.-...nos han atacado masillas de Rita y Lord Zedd y ahora esto.

Entonces, como si fuera una especie de aparición, Tommy agarro su teléfono y marco el número de una nave muy especial que quizá, podría sacarle de dudas.

Cuando tenías un problema, llama siempre al espacio.

-¿A quien llama?-pregunto Kimberly a Jason.

Este sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y era propio de Tommy que buscara ayuda en otros Rangers.

-A Andros, de KO-35 y a los Rangers del Espacio.-dijo Jason.

-¡Si!-grito Justin.-...¡los Turbo ahora del Espacio vuelven!

Tommy los miro por encima del hombro con una sonrisa antes de sentir un famoso escalofrío y hizo que su estomago se torciera 180º y se sintiera ligero, miro a sus compañeros y descubrió que tenían una expresión identica a la suya.

Entonces lo supo, no había otra explicación.

Los estaban teletransportando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Lost in Space**

Andros estaba seguro que lo que estaba pasando con ellos y lo que estaba pasando en la Tierra no era una simple coincidencia.

Es más, estaba más que seguro.

Mientras que Carlos, T.J, Cassie y Ashley miraban con dolor como su ciudad caía a los pies de los secuaces de Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd y El Rey Mondo, él ya estaba pensando en una forma de evitar sus propios problemas.

Leo, el Ranger Galactico Rojo había llamado, los Psycho Rangers estaban de vuelta en Mirinoi y eso significaban que de nuevo necesitaban su ayuda.

_Quizá pueda descubrir que pasa si voy..._

Suspiro mientras miraba a su equipo y daba silenciosas gracias a la misión actual en la que estaban, era simple reconocimiento pero les había salvado de estar en la Tierra cuando los monstruos habían despertado y vuelto a la vida.

Pero ellos estarían seguros aqui, no podrían ir a casa y él podría averiguar algo más si podía reunirse con Leo y sus Rangers.

-Ni se te ocurra.-dijo una voz tras él.

Los demás Rangers se giraban mientras Zhane le cortaba el paso a Andros con Karone detrás del Ranger Plateado y lo miraba con los ojos en llamas.

-Sabes que no hay otra opción.-dijo Andros.

-La hay, ir todos.-dijo Zhane.

No, esa no era una opción, Andros no iba a arriesgar a nadie más en aquellas misiones suicidas, era por eso que las hacía solo.

Porque la primera vez casi habían perdido a Cassie y acabaron perdiendo a Kendrix.

Porque sabía que Leo también iría solo.

-No puedes irte Andros.-dijo Karone.-...te necesitamos aqui, la Tierra nos necesita.

-¿Irte?-pregunto Ashley.

-¿De que hablais?-pregunto T.J.

-Por eso lo hago, hermana.-dijo Andros tranquilamente.-...para intentar salvar lo que queda de la Tierra y de Angel Groove, tengo que saber que esta pasando.

Zhane puso una mano en su hombro, como si pudiera detenerlo solo con eso y lo miro a los ojos con toda la lealtad que le podía jurar.

-Dejame ir contigo.-suplicó.

-No...-dijo Andros.-...es demasiado peligroso.

Antes de que Zhane pudiera decir nada más, se dio cuenta que delante de él ya no estaban solo su hermana y su mejor amigo, ahora también estaban su equipo y, delante de ellos, Ashley.

-¿Pretendes marcharte solo a Mirinoi para que te maten?-pregunto suavemente.

-Ashley...-comenzó Andros.

-No digas mi nombre, contesta.-dijo ella.

Andros sabía que Ashley no se dentendría ante nada pero él tenía que marcharse y pronto si quería llegar a Leo.

-Tengo que irme, Ash...-dijo él.-...no solo por salvarnos o salvar a los Ranger Galacticos..si no también por Angel Groove y por nosotros...

Ashley lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que de aquella manera ella no le prohibiría ir a Mirinoi, pero la separación era dificil.

Entre ellos casi imposible.

-No tienes que ir solo.-dijo ella.

-Tengo que ir...-susurro.-...tu tienes que velar por la Tierra y necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas para hacerlo.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, Andros levanto su barbilla y la beso en los labios suavemente intentando expresar su pena al saber que se separaban.

Y no saber si sería para siempre.

-Te quiero...-le dijo él.

-Andros...-susurro ella.-...volverás...

Andros sonrió con ternura antes de mirar a su equipo y darle la leve orden a T.J de que ahora todo quedaba a su cargo mientras les daba las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho por él.

Lo habían cambiado de verdad.

Su hermana lloraba en brazos de Zhane, era inevitable, tenía que ir, pero no quería que fuese así, no dejando lágrimas a su paso.

Las de Karone, las de Ashley...

Volvió a mirar a Ashley y la verdad se hizo presente en él con una fuerza que no creyó posible.

-Volveré.-le aseguro sonriendo.

Sin decir nada más que un silencioso "hasta pronto" Andros se marcho dejando a su equipo cuando una llamada de Angel Groove entró en el sistema DECA.

-Adelante.-dijo T.J.

-Llamada registrada de Tommy Oliver.-dijo DECA.

T.J activo el sonido para que pudieran escuchar que tenía que decir su antiguo compañero y esperaban que estuviera bien y lejos de Angel Groove.

-Andros, soy Tommy Oliver, tenemos un problema, han aparecido los masillas de Rita y Lord Zedd y también la nave y los robots del Rey Mondo, ¿has tenido...?

La llamada de repente se cortó dejando a T.J y al resto de los Rangers sin palabras mientras intentaban reconectar el mensaje.

-¿Que pasa DECA?-pregunto Cassie.

-No lo se, parece que fueron...-dijo DECA.-...desconectados.

Aquello iba de mal en peor.

* * *

Leo le estaba esperando en el bosque donde primero se enfrentaron al Pshyco Ranger Rojo, como él, el Ranger Rojo Galactico estaba solo.

-Andros, gracias por venir.-dijo Leo dandole la mano.

-De nada, tuve que convencer al equipo de que me dejara marchar.-dijo Andros.-¿Tu has tenido problemas con el tuyo?

¿Problemas? Leo podía pensar en unos cuantos, como cuando sus compañero se habían negado en rotundo a dejarlo ir solo, Maya había intentado golpearlo y Kendrix se había deshecho en lágrimas.

A parte de eso, no mucho.

-Unos pocos...-suspiro.

Andros sonrió antes de que unos pasos los sacaran de su momento y vieran como los Pshyco Rangers se acercaban a ellos con total tranquilidad.

Era como una pesadilla.

-Mira que tenemos aqui.-dijo Pshyco Rojo.

-Todavía no se como es posible.-murmuro Andros.

-Es hora de tomar venganza.-dijo Pshyco Negro.

-¿Listo?-pregunto Leo.

Andros lo miro de reojo, obviamente no estaba nada listo para volver a enfrentarse a aquellos tipos pero tampoco podía dejarlos por Mirinoi como si no fuera nada.

Tenía que pelear para tener un futuro.

-A por ellos.-dijo Andros antes de mirar a sus rivales.

Los Pshyco Rangers se lanzaron a por ellos mientras Andros y Leo hacían lo mismo encontrandose a mitad de camino para la pelea.

Y, a pesar de que llevaban tiempo sin pelear, Andros y Leo se defendían bastante bien en el mano a mano, protegiendose las espaldas y golpeando todo lo duro que podían.

-Son casi peores que el otro Ranger...-murmuro Pshyco Azul.

_¿Otro Ranger?_

Se miraron por un breve momento mientras esquivaban golpes sin entender que querían decir con lo del otro Ranger.

-¿De que hablais?-pregunto Leo.

-Estupido, uno de los vuestros acabo con Dark Spcetra y Trakenna.-dijo Pshyco Amarillo.

Andros se quedo paralizado al escuchar aquello, ¿de que estaban hablando? Aquello paso hacía años y no fueron ellos exactamente quienes vencieron a Dark Spectra.

-No entiendo...-fue lo único que Andros pudo decir.

Pshyco Rosa se adelanto a sus compañeros y los miro con desprecio antes de hablar.

-Idiota, hemos vuelto a conquistar el mundo, pero un Ranger a matado a nuestros generales, a todos...-dijo lentamente.-...y ahora queremos venganza.

Leo apenas pudo cerrar la boca por la sorpresa antes de que fuera golpeado por Pshyco Rojo y lanzado lejos de Andros.

-¡Leo!-grito Andros.

Andros también fue golpeado y vio que los Pshyco Rangers sacaban sus armas, cerró los ojos esperando el final, cuando de repente sintió el famoso cosquilleo de la transformación apoderarse de él y de Leo.

_Ashley..._

* * *

Ashley se levantó de golpe de su silla con los ojos abiertos y el corazón palpitandole a mucha velocidad mientras sentía que Andros ya no estaba con ella.

No estaban juntos...él no estaba...

-¿Ashley?-pregunto Cassie.

-No...no puedo respirar.-le dijo a su amiga.

Cassie rápidamente la abrazo mientras Ashley caía lentamente al suelo, rodeada por sus amigos pero con solo una persona en su mente.

_¡Andros!_

Y, de repente, sintió la enorme energía apoderarse de ella, al igual que de sus compañeros, como si algo los arrastrara.

* * *

_**Mirinoi**_

Mike se levanto de la silla preocupado, Leo y Andros, el Ranger Rojo del Espacio habían desaparecido, los Originales también...

Y ahora los Rangers del Espacio.

-¡Mike!-grito Maya.

Mike miro hacía la dirección de donde había escuchado la voz de Maya y corrió hacia ellos, mirando como estaban desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¡Chicos! ¡No!-grito Mike.

_Venid a mi, Rangers...necesitamos vuestra ayuda..._

Y, de repente, toda una luz lleno el lugar, llevando a los Rangers de la Galaxia Perdida y a Mike lejos de su hogar.

Hacia un lugar desconocido...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Lightspeed Emergency**

Sydney era conocida por muchas cosas en su vida, era la Ranger Rosa de los S.P.D, la novia del famoso pero poco sociable, Sky Tate, el Ranger Rojo, era pija y normalmente insoportable y tenía el poder de hacer de sus puños diamantes.

El sueño de cualquier mujer, aunque para Syd había algo más importante que todo eso.

-No puedo creer que estemos en Mariner Bay...-susurro con alegría.

El Comandante Cruger, que ahora estaba a su lado, les había dicho que había unas distorsiones en el pasado y que tenían que volver en el tiempo para averiguar cual era el problema.

Lo que nunca se imagino, sería que fuera a encontrarse directamente con sus problemas del futuro.

-¡Carter!-grito Dana.

Miraron como el Ranger Rojo de Rescate, Carter Grayson, era lanzado mientras sus compañeros intentaban socorrerlo y eran atacados por dos cosas que Cruger jamás pensó ver en su vida de nuevo.

Una era Olimpus, el heredero de los demonios que los Rangers de Rescate habían vencido muchos años atrás.

Lo otro, era su escuadron de A-Squad S.P.D Rangers que, obviamente, eran mejores que los Rangers de Rescate.

Pero no podía ser, no podían estar aqui de nuevo.

-¡Papa!-grito Syd.

Sky tuvo que retenerla contra su pecho antes de que fuera a por ellos, a su lado, Bridge y Z miraban perplejos al equipo de A-Squad apuntar a los Rangers de Rescate con sus armas para acabar con ellos.

Estaban perdidos.

-Comandante...-susurro Sky apenas reteniendo su furia.

Quien hiciera daño a Syd iba a verselas con Sky y, ahora mismo, los A-Squad parecían un obejtivo perfecto para él.

-Adelante, pero iremos con cuidado.-dijo Cruger.

Sky asintió lentamente mientras dejaba un beso sobre el pelo de Syd y se separaba de ella para mira Bridge.

-¡Listos!-grito Sky.

-¡Listos!-gritaron todos.

Sky sonrió cuando los Rangers de Rescate los miraron desde lejos, al igual que el A-Squad y Olimpus.

-¡S.P.D! ¡Emergencia!-gritaron todos.

Carter quedo fascinado cuando vio aparecer más Rangers, esta vez, aunque se parecían mucho a los Rangers que les estaban atacando, podía sentir seguridad en ellos.

Eran de confiar.

Se levanto del suelo con sus amigos rodeandolo y miro como el Ranger Rojo se acercaba a él y le tendía la mano.

-Sky Tate, S.P.D Rojo.-dijo sin dejar de mirar a A-Squad.

-Carter Grayson...-mustió Carter.

Se dieron la mano antes de enfrentar a sus enemigos comunes que miraban entre la sorpresa y la diversión.

Creían que podían vencerlos.

-Da igual cuantos seais.-dijo Olimpus.-...no teneis oportunidad contra ellos.

-Ahí te equivocas.-dijo Brigde.-...por si no lo sabes, son de nuestro tiempo y ya los hemos vencido antes.

Por el comportamiento de los A-Squad, que en vez de atacar, parecían más nerviosos, Olimpus sabía que el Ranger Verde no mentía y eso lo dejaba con un gran problema.

Tenía que retirarse a la fuerza.

-Vamonos.-dijo al tiempo que desaparecía.

Los A-Squad también lo hicieron, dejando por fin solos a los Rangers de Rescate mientras los S.P.D volvían a su estado de civiles.

Igual que los Ranger de Rescate.

-Gracias, chicos.-dijo Ryan.

-De nada, a sido un placer.-dijo Bridge.

Sky podía sentir el nerviosismo de Syd salir por ondas mientras estaba entre él y Z, mirando a sus padres.

_En esta epoca ella solo tenía 9 años..._

Dana se acerco a Syd, sintiendo también su nerviosismo y le sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo, gesto que emociono a Syd que luchaba por retener sus lágrimas.

-Todavía no hemos hecho mucho.-dijo Cruger.-...tenemos que descubrir que estan haciendo aqui de nuevo y detenerlos.

-Bueno...-dijo Joel.-...sois del futuro, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, ya deberiais saber que ha pasado.

La verdad era que si deberían saberlo, pero Cruger no tenía ni un solo archivo y temía que eso era producto de algún cambio temporal que había causado un desajuste, dejandolo sin saber el desenlace.

-Deberíamos Joel, pero por desgracia no tenemos nada que nos lo diga.-dijo Cruger.

-¿Como es posible?-pregunto Chad.

Entonces, el comunicador de Cruger se activo, dando paso a Kat que lo miraba cada vez más preocupada.

-Comandante, tenemos un problema.

Aquello no sonaba bien...

-Adelante, Kat.-dijo Cruger.

-Hemos detectado varias desapariciones, Comandante, de varios equipos de Rangers del pasado.

No era posible, la historia no debería ser así, sin varios de esos Rangers, el S.P.D no existiría y eso...

Podría ser una consecuencia para su cadetes.

-Kat pon a todo el mundo a trabajar en ellos ahora, quiero saber donde y como estan esos Rangers.-ordenó Cruger.

-Si, señor.-dijo ella cortando la comunicación.

Carter, que los miraba desde lejos, intento contactar con Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott o Andros, pero ninguno de ellos daba ninguna señal de estar cerca.

La mujer-gata tenía razón, no estaban.

-No estan...-susurro Carter.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Kelsey a su lider.

-Cuando me fuí a la misión de los Ranger Rojos, Tommy Oliver me entrego, como a todos los Rangers, un comunicador especial para poder contactarnos allá donde estuvieramos, en cualquier parte del mundo.-explicó Carter.

Lo que quería decir, que si estaban vivos, no estaban cerca...

-¡No!-grito Bridge de repente.

Todos miraron como caía al suelo lleno de dolor mientras gritaba de dolor, Z se acerco a él y lo abrazo pero su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

Bridge sentía el infierno sobre él.

Las llamas, el calor y una sombra oscura, con la forma de un Ranger delante de él, cambiando constantemente de traje Ranger.

¿Que era aquello?

_Bridge, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo..._

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Bridge.

_Soy un Ranger, Bridge, pero ahora no puedo dejar que me veas, todavía no, aunque volverás a verme pronto..._

-Volvere...-susurro Bridge.-...espera...¡te conozco!

_Si...ahora Bridge, perdoname por hacerte esto..._

-¡Quien eres!-grito Bridge.

-¡Bridge, cariño!-gritaba Z.-...vamos Bridge, contestame.

_Vuelve con ella, Bridge y con tus amigos, os necesito a todos para vencer al mal._

Y tan pronto como el dolor había venido, se marcho, dejando a Bridge confundido mientras volvía con sus amigos y Z.

-Eh...-susurro Z.-...¿estas bien?

-Si...-susurro Bridge.

Sky, que estaba a su lado con Syd pegada a él, busco heridas sin encontrar ninguna y luego miro a su amigo que parecía aún confundido.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Sky.

Bridge suspiro, no sabía muy bien que había sido, pero estaba seguro de una sola cosa y era que aquello había sido el infierno.

Con Ranger incluido.

-No estoy seguro...-susurro Bridge.-...había llamas, era un infierno y...había un Ranger.

-¿Un Ranger?-pregunto Carter.-...¿Un Ranger en el infierno?

-Más bien un Ranger del infierno...-dijo Bridge.-...estaba constantemente cambiando de forma...en otros Rangers.

Carter miro a sus compañeros sin entender mientras Bridge se levantaba y miraba al cielo a la espera de algún indicio de lo que el Ranger le había dicho.

Y entonces vio la luz.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Joel.

-Eso es donde debemos ir.-dijo Bridge sin más.

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo, Bridge camino y pasó a través de la luz, seguido sin mucha seguridad por sus compañeros Rangers y, finalmente, por los Rangers de Rescate.

_...os necesito a todos para vencer al mal._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que todos escucharon antes de que la luz terminara por engullirlos.


	5. Chapter 5

.**Capitulo 5: Time For Wild Force**

Alex Drake era una persona que creía que las cosas pasaban porque debían pasar, si alguien moría era porque así tenía que ser y si alguien pasaba de la maldad a la bondad era por la misma razón.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con sus creencías, más bien, tenía que ver con algo que era prácticamente imposible.

Wes Collins y Eric Myers habían desaparecido, presumiblemente asesinados por Ransik, un Ransik que estaba en ese mismo momento sentado delante de él con todo su aspecto humano y que tenía las mismas explicaciones que él.

Y esas explicaciones eran...ninguna.

-Podría ser un clon.-dijo Ransik.

-No creo, en la epoca de Wes y Eric faltaban años para la clonación humana y menos si es un mutante.-dijo Alex.

Entonces, ¿como había aparecido Ransik en el año 2006? ¿Y que había pasado con Wes y Eric?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, además no sabía como iba a decirle a Jen, que había venido al futuro a arreglar su traspaso indefinido al pasado, y al resto de Rangers de la Fuerza del tiempo que Wes y Eric estaban, presumiblemente, muertos.

No podía hacerlo, ni quería tampoco...

-Alex, los Rangers del Tiempo y Jen estan esperando en la entrada.-dijo su secretaria por teléfono.

Lo que necesitaba...

Suspiro mientras Ransik miraba la puerta para ver entrar a Jen y al resto de Rangers, todos confundidos y, de alguna manera, expectantes.

-Chicos...-susurro Alex.

-Alex..-dijo Jen.-...¿Y Ransik? ¿Que pasa?

Ransik lo miro como si Alex tuviera la respuesta a todas las dudas de Jen y aunque tenía parte de ella, no quería ser testigo de las reacciones.

-Tenemos un problema...-susurro muy despacio.-...en el año 2006.

Vio a Jen cerrar los ojos mientras suspiraba, a Katie mirarlo esperando saber más, a Lucas impaciente y a Trip asustado.

-Que ha pasado...-mustió Jen.

Alex trago saliva de nuevo, tenía una sola opción pero para eso, tenía que volver a ponerlos en peligro de nuevo.

Y Wes le mataría si volvía a poner a sus amigos y a su futura mujer en peligro.

-Wes y Eric...-dijo en un tono más bajo de lo habitual.-...han desaparecido...creemos que Ransik los ha asesinado y...

No tuvo tiempo de continuar cuando vio a Jen abalanzarse sobre Ransik que ya estaba pidiendole que le dejara, que no estaban hablando de él.

-¡Jen!-grito Alex.-...dejalo, quería decir que es una copia de Ransik, él no tiene nada que ver.

Jen soltó a Ransik lentamente y miro a Alex, él pudo ver entonces no solo las lágrimas que esperaba ver, si no también la furia en sus ojos.

-Mandame allí, ahora.-dijo en tono demandante Jen.

Alex asintió y luego observo a Trip, Lucas y Katie y les extendió a los cuatro los morphers del tiempo que habían usado en el pasado.

-Todos volvereis, pero voy a llevaros a con los Rangers de la fuerza salvaje, quizá los necesiteis.-dijo Alex.

Nadie dijo nada más mientras se encaminaban hacía el Megazord que los llevaría de regreso en el tiempo.

* * *

Cole no estaba sorpendido de que sus amigos del futuro vinieran de nuevo a verlos, tampoco de ver a Jen más estresada de lo normal y a los demás Rangers con cara de preocupación.

De lo que si estaba sorprendido, es de escuchar lo que le había pasado a Wes y Eric.

-¿Como que no estan?-pregunto.

-No sabemos bien como, Cole...-susurro Jen.-...pero Wes y Eric fueron atacados por una copia de Ransik y una luz los engullo al mismo tiempo que Ransik les atacaba...no sabemos si estan vivos o muertos o...

Aquello era demasiado para ella, a su alrededor, Alyssa, Dani, Max y Taylor escuchaban con la misma atención que él mientras la Princesa y Merrick trabajan en una solución para su problema con los Org.

Habían vuelto y gritando venganza.

-No puede ser...-susurro Taylor sentandose en la silla.-...Eric...

Dani rápidamente se puso a su lado mientras ella dejaba las ondas de dolor pasar a traves de ella como un cuchillo.

Dolía...mucho...

-¡Rangers!-grito una voz.

Cole se levanto enseguida al ver los Org y los mutantes juntos como un gran ejercito mientras ellos eran solo un puñado de Rangers.

No tenían opciones y aún así, él no pensaba rendirse.

-¡Chicos!-grito Cole.

Todos asintieron y con fuerza se transformaron en Rangers para luchar de nuevo contra el mal, unos por la paz en la tierra, otros por la fuerza de la venganza.

Cole gopeaba con fuerza y podía ver a sus amigos y compañeros hacer lo mismo, podía sentir su fuerza y su presencia a su lado.

Aunque no era solo la de ellos la que sentía.

_No te dejes vencer, Cole..._

Giro su cabeza para mirar de donde venía la voz cuando sin darse cuenta un Org le golpeo en el pecho y lo hizo volar, dejandolo a merced de otro de sus contringantes que alzó su espada para cortarlo.

Era el fin...

_¡No!_

Y antes de que la espada tocara su cabeza, el Org fue lanzado lejos de él, para su sorpresa, Cole levanto la cabeza y vio la sombra de un Ranger, cubierto de fuego.

-¿Ranger?

_Pronto sabrás quien soy, Cole, ahora teneis que iros...rápido..._

Los demás Rangers se reunieron a su alrededor sin saber con quien estaba hablando cuando vieron una luz comenzar a alumbrar por encima de ellos, la misma que los Rangers del futuro había visto antes.

La que se había llevado a Wes y a Eric.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Cole.

_Confiad en mi, por favor, os llevare con Wes y Eric..._

Cole asintió casi sin querer mientras sentía el calor de la luz engullirle como al resto de sus compañeros.

Y entonces escucho los sonidos, dinosaurios, leones, phoenix a su alrededor cantando una canción.

_Hell Ranger..._

* * *

**A/N:**Bueno chicos, este capitulo es realmente corto por cuestiones simples, no vi Fuerza Salvaje, lo siento pero no fue mi temporada favorita y quitando el episodio donde volvian los Rangers del tiempo, no es que viera mucho más._  
_

Dos capitulos más y sabremos donde han ido a parar los Rangers y que es eso del Hell Ranger (que por cierto, aqui será traducido como Ranger diablo)

Disfrutad y gracias por leer y comentar...

UPBACK


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Ninja Storm, Mistyc Force**

Su padre le había dicho que ayudara a Shane, Tori y Dustin a convertirse en Ninjas y lo había hecho, le había dicho que los hermanos Bradley eran aliados y lo había creído, le había dado el morpher del Samurai Ranger y él lo había aceptado.

Y ahora le pedía que trajera a los Rangers de la Fuerza Mistica para derrotar a un mal común y era lo que estaba haciendo.

Cam miro a su padre desde su ordenador, siempre calmado y apacible, Sensei Kanoi miraba el reflejo del fuego como si esperara ver algo que traería paz a todo aquel caos.

-Padre...-dijo Cam.

-Tranquilo, Cam, todo saldrá bien.-dijo Kanoi.

Cam no entedía como el Sensei podía estar tranquilamente en el fuego mientras que Blake y Hunter habían desaparecido engullidos por una luz y Tori andaba desesperada buscando a su novio.

Sin contar con que Shane y Dustin no le dejaban casi respirar en la busqueda y Eric Mckight parecía algo más que espaciado.

Allí había un problema y muy grande.

De hecho cuando vio aparecer a Eric, sus problemas solo parecieron hacerse más grandes, pues el joven de los Mckight tenía la mirada perdida y no parecía haber dormido mucho.

-Eric...-dijo Cam.-...¿pasa algo?

-No estoy seguro...-dijo Eric.

Aquellas palabras le preocuparon más que cualquier otra cosa, Eric no era una persona insegura y menos aún seria, por eso era que le tenía tan preocupado.

-Cuentame, Eric.-dijo Cam.

El joven Mckight suspiro mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas en la base de los ninjas y miraba a uno de sus maestros al borde de las lágrimas.

-Mi hermano...-susurro Eric.-...no se donde esta...

Los miedos de Cam fueron confirmados entonces, no solo Eric, si no todos los ninjas tenían una relación estrecha con los Dino Rangers y perder a uno de ellos era un golpe duro.

-¿Como?

-Hace más de un mes que no se nada de él, Cam y estoy empezando a tener miedo.-confesó Eric.

Cam miro al joven, que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos y eso le hizo tener miedo a él también.

-Crees que...

-Puede ser...-dijo Eric.-...Ethan, Trent o Hayley no saben nada de él, el Profesor Oliver también ha desaparecido ahora.

-¿Y Kira?-pregunto Cam.

-No puedo decirselo, ella...no se lo tomaría bien.-dijo Eric.

-De hecho, no se lo ha tomado nada bien.-dijo una voz tras ellos.

Cam se dió la vuelta para ver a los cinco Rangers Misticos parados delante de él y Eric, transformados en Rangers pero con sus caras al descubierto.

Impresionante...

-¿Quienes sois?-pregunto Eric.

-Somos los Fuerza Mistica, ninja.-contesto Nick.-...y nos han dicho que el samurai Ranger nos busca.

-Si, ese soy yo.-dijo Cam tendiendole la mano.-...soy Cam Watannabe.

-Nick...-contesto el Ranger Rojo.

Eric miro al Rojo antes de volver la mirada al Ranger verde, que era el que le había dicho que Kira no se había tomado sus noticias sobre Conner muy bien.

-¿Como sabes que Kira no se tomo bien las noticias?-pregunto sin fiarse.

-Antes de nada, soy Xander...-dijo el muchacho.-...y no, no se las tomo nada bien, tuve que calmarla mientras recogía sus cosas y se marchaba rumbo a Reffside.

-¿Reffside?-pregunto Cam.

-Iban a ver a Hayley, ya que Tommy Oliver tampoco esta disponible.-contesto Nick.

Antes de que Cam pudiera hablar, la puerta de la base se abrió para revelar a Shane, Dustin y Tori con aspecto derrotado y cansado.

Por lo menos hasta que Tori vio a Xander.

-¡Xander!-grito ella.

-¡Tori!-grito él.

Se abrazaron con fuerza alegres de que el otro estuviera bien ante la mirada sorprendida de los ninjas y las sonrisas de los Fuerza Mistica.

-Menos mal que por fin tenemos ayuda...-dijo Tori.-...mi novio, Hunter Bradley y su hermano Blake, un gran amigo mio, han desaparecido y...

-Si, Conner Mckight también.-explico Xander cortandola.

-¿Conner?-pregunto Shane.-¿el Dino Rojo?

-Si...-susurro Chip.

Tori miro a Xander lanzandole un mensaje que solo ellos parecieron entender mientras los demás los miraban como si fueran dos locos.

_-Kira no estara contenta..._-pensó Tori para Xander.

_-No, te aseguro que no lo esta..._-contesto Xander a Tori.

-Eh, chicos, dejaos de vuestros mensajes de grupo.-interrumpio Nick.-...tenemos que trabajar.

Tori y Xander se miraron antes de seguir a Nick y a los demás hasta la pantalla del ordenador de Cam, donde Nick puso una serie de imagenes.

Imagenes desde las que podían ver un infierno.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Dustin.

-Eso es, basicamente, el infierno.-dijo Vida.

Todos los Rangers observaron la forma y sombra de un Ranger, pero era muy distinto a todos los que habían visto antes.

Y mucho más poderoso.

Su sombra era la de un Ranger fuerte, rozando las llamas como si fueran suyas mientras dos grandes alas se abrían a su espalda y una espada brillaba en uno de sus costados.

Era una imagen aterradora.

-¿Un Ranger malvado?-pregunto Shane.

-No...-susurro Cam.-...¡Padre!

El Sensei Kanoi miro a su hijo y luego a todos los demás Rangers antes de sonreir a la imagen del Ranger cubierto de llamas y sus dos gigante alas.

-Hell Ranger...-dijo Kanoi.

-Padre, ¿sabes quien es?-pregunto Cam.

Pero antes de poder seguir con su conversación, vieron como una sombra más grande trataba de comerse al Hell Ranger.

-¡No!-grito Kanoi.

Cam no podía entenderlo, pero la vista le hacía querer ir a ayudar a su compañero, imaginaba que todos estaban igual y no podía enteder porque.

A menos que...

Cam se giro a su padre mientras las llamas hacían desvanecer al Hell Ranger y a su adversario.

-Padre, que sabes de esto...-dijo Cam.

Los Rangers miraban de un lado, la seriedad de Cam que ni siquiera había preguntado si su padre sabía algo, simplemente lo había asumido y por otro, la verdad que Kanoi escondía al otro lado de ellos.

-Ese Ranger es nuestra esperanza hijo.-mustió Kanoi.-...sin él, no quedara nada para proteger, ni futuro para vivir.

Cam observo a su padre mientras intentaba entender lo que decía, ¿entonces ese Ranger era amigo?

¿Porque no estaban intentando salvarlo?

-Porque no puedes hijo, nadie puede salvarlo de su destino.-dijo el Sensei adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Nick.

-Ni siquiera yo lo se, hijo.-confesó Kanoi.-...solo se que esta aqui con la misión de salvar el planeta y que su última lucha es, sin duda, lo que estabais mirando ahora.

¿Su última lucha?

_¡Rangers!_

La voz fue un eco por toda la base ninja mientras todos se ponían en guardía, algo estaba pasando y nadie podía ayudarlos.

_¡Id hacía la isla!_

No entendían nada y la voz no dejaba de llamarlos y de pedirles cosas, pero ellos no podían irse, no con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Eran los únicos Rangers aparte de los Dino que quedaban, no podían fallar.

_¡Es la unica esperanza, por favor!_

-¿Que pasara con la Tierra entonces?-pregunto Madison.

La voz pareció calmarse, como si estuviera planteandose la respuesta a la pregunta de la joven.

-_Shane...por favor..._

Se habia debilitado y el Ninja Rojo miro hacia el portal que estaba abriendose ya delante de ellos para envolverlos en su luz.

Era lo que les había pasado a los demás.

-No podemos ir...-dijo Xander.

-Iremos.-concluyo Shane.

Tori y Dustin miraron a su lider, ya no tenía la misma cara de confusión que ellos, para ser exactos, Shane estaba convencido, podrían decir que emocionado.

¿Que estaba pasando?

-Shane...-dijo Dustin.

-Igual no...-mustió Tori.

-Iremos.-dijo Shane.

Shane pasó justo detrás de su Sensei seguido de los demás Rangers, que entraron en busca de una solución y para descubrir que había detrás de todo aquello.

¿Quien era el Hell Ranger?

* * *

**A/N:**Para quien tenga dudas, si, la historia esta hecha después de "Once A Ranger, Always a Ranger" de ahí que Xander conozca a Tori y viceversa.

La cosa se pone mejor, uno más y comenzaran a desentrañarse los misterios...

UPBACK


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Dino Ninjetti, The Final Metting**

Hayley estaba sola por primera vez en su vida como técnica especial de los Rangers.

No solo era que Tommy había desaparecido y que su casa parecía un campo de guerra, si no que tampoco sabía nada de Conner que también había desaparecido y ya no sabía si aquello era una fatal coincidencia o algo más grave.

De ahí que hubiera arrastrado a los demás Rangers a casa para ayudarla.

Ethan, que estaba de vacaciones en Miami fue el primero en llegar a ella desde un Jet privado cortesía de su empresa la "Enterprise"

La cara del joven Ranger era un poema cuando Hayley fue al aeropuerto a recibirlo.

-No se que pasa, Hales...-murmuro Ethan.-...pero esa voz y las llamas...no puedo quitarmelas de la cabeza.

-Lo se, aunque parezca mentira, yo también he tenido ese sueño extraño.-murmuro ella.

Los dos se dirigieron al Cyber Café, cerrado por Hayley para poder estar tranquilos y hablar sin miedo a que nadie los escuchara.

Por lo menos, nadie humano.

Hayley suspiro al entrar en su local, allí, Cassidy y Devin estaban haciendo café para todos mientras los esperaban gesto que ella agradecería eternamente, pues ella estaba demasiado ocupada intentando dormir y averiguar donde estaban sus chicos.

_Si solo esa voz dejara de llamarme..._

No sabía que razón tenía un Ranger envuelto en llamas para llamarla a ella, además tenía algo que la llevaba sin remedio a escucharla.

Como si ella quisiera ayudarlo realmente.

-Así que...volvemos a las andadas.-dijo Ethan.

Hayley asintió levemente mientras le pasaba una taza de café, Ethan ya no era el chico de ordenadores asustado de los brutos, ahora era un hombre capaz y fuerte.

Pero seguía teniendo miedo de las cosas que tenían que ver con Rangers y vidas en juego.

-Eso parece.-dijo Hayley.-...¿sabes que han aparecido de nuevo todos los secuaces de los grandes malvados?

-He visto algo en las noticias...-dijo Ethan.-...no me lo puedo creer.

-Yo tampoco y menos ahora que los Rangers estan desapareciendo.

-¿Por eso nos reuniste no?-pregunto él.

-Si, no quiero que os pase lo de Tommy o Conner...

Ethan podía entenderla, ya era duro haber perdido a Conner tiempo atrás y todavía no saber nada de él, a estas alturas podía estar algo más que muerto.

Y él ni siquiera había podido despedirse.

Pero perder ahora también a Tommy Oliver...era algo que Ethan no estaba seguro de poder llevar solo, su mentor y su mejor amigo desaparecidos...

_Necesito a Trent y a Kira..._

Justo en ese momento, las puertas del Cyber Café se abrieron para revelar a Trent Mercer delante de ellos, su camisa blanca y su cara de preocupación eran signos más que evidentes de que él estaba tan metido en esto como ellos.

Al fin y al cabo, Conner y Tommy le habían aceptado y salvado y después a su padre, era justo que él les devolviera el favor.

-Llegue lo antes posible.-dijo sentandose al lado de Ethan.

-Gracias por venir, Trent, necesito toda la ayuda que pueda ahora mismo.-dijo Hayley.

-No es nada, Conner y Tommy son amigos.-dijo él.

Hayley se dio cuenta de que Trent no había cambiado nada en sus años en Nueva York, seguía siendo timido y seguía teniendo su mirada triste y torturada, aunque su firmeza resaltaba en sus ojos y su poder se sentía fuerte a su alrededor.

Como un aura blanca envolviendolo.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Trent.-...¿por donde empezamos?

-Deberíamos esperar a Kira.-dijo Hayley.

-¿La llamaste?-volvió a preguntar el joven.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

Trent miro a Ethan que miro a Hayley como si estuviera loca, llamar a Kira solo haría que ella se pusiera de los nervios y por consecuencia, pudiera hacer alguna estupidez.

Kira era muy protectora de los suyos y Tommy era como un padre para ella, sin contar con sus "confusos" sentimientos por Conner.

-No debiste...-dijo Ethan.-...nos matara por no contarselo antes.

-Puedes apostar a que lo haré.-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ethan agacho la cabeza antes de girarse para ver a una no muy contenta Kira Ford detrás de él y Trent mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol.

Las marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos era más que evidentes y eso solo hizo que Ethan se sintiera peor.

Había dejado fuera a su mejor amiga y no había estado para proteger a su mejor amigo y a su mentor...¿que clase de amigo era él?

-Kira, ibamos a hacerlo pero...-comenzó Trent.

Una sola mirada de los ojos aguados de Kira hicieron que Trent se detuviera en su explicación.

-No ibais a hacerlo, los dos sabeis muy bien que Tommy es como mi padre y sabeis mejor todavía que Conner...-dijo suspirando un sollozo.-...Conner es muy importante para mi y sabiais que si me lo contabais no terminaria mi tour y vendría corriendo hacia aqui.

Trent asintió, sabían todo eso y era parte de la razón por la que no le habían dicho nada, aunque la verdad era que no querían ver sus lágrimas y que tuviera que presenciar la posibilidad de no encontrar a Conner.

Aunque ahora Tommy también estaba desaparecido...

-Pero aún así...-susurro mirando a Ethan.-...preferiría haberlo sabido de vosotros antes que de Xander, preferiría no haber tenido que aguantar mis lágrimas hasta que se hubieran ido y preferiría...-susurro con voz rota.-...pero ahora no importa lo que yo quiera, tenemos que encontrarlos, juntos.

Abrazo a Ethan mientras el joven se daba la vuelta y le devolvía el abrazo, los dos estaban abatidos, tristes por las dos perdidas irreparables.

-Bien, como he dicho antes.-dijo Trent.-...¿por donde empezamos?

Hayley se acerco a su portatil para llevarlo ante ellos y enseñarles las ondas de las gemas que aún tenían cada uno de ellos.

-He intentando rastrear la gema de Conner, pero es imposible, no esta en ninguna parte, en cambio, la de Tommy esta en una isla, la Isla Ninjetti.-dijo Hayley.

-¿Ninjetti?-pregunto Trent.

-¿Así no es como se llama el poder antiguo de Tommy?-pregunto Ethan.

Hayley asintió mientras les enseñaba fotos de la isla de donde recibía la señal de la gema de Tommy mientras las comparaba con las fotos de Tommy cuando era ninja.

Y eran identicas.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que Tommy sigue vivo...-comentó Trent.

Kira lo miro antes de que Ethan lo golpeara suavemente, pues la gema de Tommy si parecía reaccionar...

Pero no la de Conner.

-Puede que la haya perdido, puede que este bajo de energía.-comentó Ethan.

-Puede ser, Kira, no tiene porque estar...-dijo Hayley.-...muerto.

-No...claro que no...-dijo Kira.

Trent continuo mirando al ordenador para no hacer ningun comentario que pudiera dañar a Kira o a los demás de nuevo y se fijo que podían teletransportarse allí si Hayley conseguía hacer unos arreglos de última hora a sus viejos morphers.

Podía no funcionar pero no perdían nada con intentarlo.

-Ya lo he hecho.-dijo Hayley sonriendo.

Trent la miro mientras ella sacaba los morphers modificados levemente con un botón de telestransportación y las coordenadas de la isla.

-Eres un genio.-dijo Ethan.

-Gracias.-sonrió ella.

Kira miro su morpher y vio que Hayley le había extendido otro en su otra mano, era el morpher Tirano...

El morpher de Conner.

-Yo llevare el de Tommy, puedes darle a Conner el suyo cuando lo veas.-dijo Hayley.

Kira sonrió levemente antes de aceptarlo y se lo puso en la otra muñeca, esperando a que dentro de poco pudiera darselo a Conner.

-Entonces, estamos listos.-dijo Ethan.-...vamonos.

Todos se pusieron en formación, preparados para partir, cuando de repente, el fuego los envolvió y una sombra apareció detrás de él.

Era un Ranger...

-¿Que?-pregunto Trent.

-Rangers...me alegro de veros.-dijo el Ranger.

Los tres se pusieron en posición defensiva mientras Hayley miraba las llamas, que no estaban quemando absolutamente nada...

-¿Como es posible?-se pregunto.

-El fuego es mi sustento, Hayley, es normal que pueda decidir si quema o no...-dijo el Ranger.-...soy el Hell Ranger, el Ranger del Infierno.

Todos observaron como el Hell Ranger sacaba de su mano un pañuelo que fue directamente a parar a las manos de Kira, la cual lo abrió cuidadosamente para ver...

-La gema de Conner...-susurro ella.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda, Rangers...-dijo el Hell Ranger.-...todos la necesitamos, el mal se ha hecho fuerte y aunque intento detenerlo, no se cuanto tiempo más podré hacerlo.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Trent.

El Hell Ranger movió sus manos y de su fuego aparecieron imagenes de varios generales intentando tomar control del mundo.

-Desde Rita Repulsa a Octomus han sido traidos de nuevo a la vida para dominar el mundo, por suerte, he podido contenerlos pero no a sus secuaces y ahora, el mundo os necesita para poder librarlo del mal una vez más.-explico el Ranger.

-No puede ser...-susurro Ethan.

-Rangers, los demás os esperan, debeis encontrar a un Ranger más y volver a la batalla por el bien del mundo.

-¿Un Ranger más?-pregunto Kira.

El Hell Ranger la observo por un momento antes de acercarse a sus manos y ponerlas sobre la gema roja.

-Lo siento...-susurro el Hell Ranger.

Kira suspiro cerrando los ojos, ella sabía lo que aquello quería decir y aunque el dolor la desgarraba en pedazos, no iba a dejarse caer tan facilmente.

Ella reclamaria venganza.

-¿Quien ha traido a los generales?-pregunto Trent.

-Un malvado maestro que vive encerrado en el infierno y que ahora desea salir a la Tierra.-explico el Ranger.-...su nombre es Xytar.

-¿Y porque no lo destruyes tu solo?-pregunto Ethan furioso por la perdida de Conner.-...¿porque tienes que arrastrarnos a todos? ¿a él?

El Hell Ranger bajo sus manos, parecía cansado aunque no desmostraba ni una sola herida, aún así, su fuego disminuía al sentir la pena y la furia en Ethan y Kira.

-No puedo...he gastado toda mi energía en destruir a los generales y ahora solo me quedan fuerzas para juntar a todos los Rangers y daros las armas para luchar...-susurro el Hell Ranger.

Hayley observo como las grandes alas del Hell Ranger, rojas como la sangre, se abrían delante de ellos para mostrarles un portal cubierto de luz.

-Ayudad a la Tierra una vez más.-dijo el Hell Ranger.

Y de repente, la luz les envolvió antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ethan fue el primero en despertar al escuchar varias voces a su alrededor, voces que cada vez eran más fuertes.

-No puedo creermelo...-susurraba Billy.

-¿En serio me estas diciendo que un solo Ranger pudo con todos ellos?-pregunto Andros.

-Silencio...-dijo Tommy.-...estan despertando.

Todos se giraron a Ethan, que parecía asustado de ver a tanta gente a su alrededor, a la mayoría los conocía de los videos de Tommy, a otros de haber peleado con ellos y otros ni siquiera sabía quien eran.

-Que dolor de cabeza.-dijo Trent a su lado.

-Ni que lo digas.-dijo Hayley.

Miro delante de él donde Kira había despertado con la gema entre sus manos, agarrada como un salvavidas.

Y entonces sintió una presencia poderosa que no era ninguno de los Rangers que estaban allí reunidos.

-Bienvenidos, Dino Rangers...-dijo la voz.-...ya estamos todos.

-Si, podemos empezar.-dijo otra voz, esta vez, de mujer.

Ethan miro a Tommy para una explicación y su antiguo mentor suspiro antes de mirar de nuevo a las dos personas.

-Ethan, Kira, Trent y Hayley, os presento a Ninjor y Dulcea.-dijo casi en un susurro.

_Genial, creo que me estoy volviendo loco..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Hell Ranger**

-¡Un momento!-grito Ethan.-...te refieres a Ninjor y Dulcea...¿tus Ninjor y Dulcea?

Tommy no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras Billy Cranston se acercaba a uno de sus descendientes de poder y ponía una mano sobre su nombre.

-Exactamente, amigo.-dijo mirando a Ninjor y Dulcea.-...son ellos.

-Wow...-dijo Trent.

Se detuvo un segundo para ver a todos los Rangers que los estaban mirando en aquel instante y se dio cuenta de que, quien quiera que fuera el Hell Ranger, era digno de admirar.

Había conseguido traer a todos hasta aqui.

_No a todos..._

Su mirada se fijo en Kira, que estaba en una esquina de la cueva donde estaban acariciando la gema roja entre sus manos, su vista era suficiente para deprimirle pero no podía dejarse arrastrar por eso.

Quien quiera que hubiera hecho daño a Conner iba a tener que responder, seriamente.

-Eh...¿todo bien?-pregunto un hombre vestido de policia a su lado.

-Si...espero...-mustió Trent.

El hombre, que si a Trent no le fallaba la memoria debía ser Eric Myers ni siquiera se creyó lo que decía y no lo culpaba.

Ni el mismo se creía que iban a estar bien.

Al otro lado, en una de las rocas de la cueva, Kira miraba la gema roja perfectamente entre sus manos y sin un solo rasguño.

_¿Que fue lo que te pasó?_

La pregunta no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, Conner no era precisamente debil y estaba segura de que había luchado con todo para salvarse, entonces...

_¿Como es posible?_

Aunque había algo que le daba más rabia aún, la posibilidad que había quedado entre ellos y que ahora nunca se haría realidad.

_Yo te quería...¿porque no te lo dije?¿Porque tuviste que ser tu?_

Una sola lágrima cayó por su mejilla mientras recordaba todas aquellas veces que pudo y no fue.

Era estupida...

-Toma...-dijo una chica delante de ella.

Kira levanto la cabeza para ver a Ashley Hammod, acompañada de Tori y Jen que la había rodeado sin que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Jen acariciandole la espalda.

-No...no realmente.-dijo Kira.

No estaría bien hasta hacer pagar a cualquiera que le hubiera hecho daño a Conner y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

-Kira, verás como...-empezó Tori.

-No me digas que todo estará bien con el tiempo, Tori, no sabes lo estoy pasando, no lo entiendes, ninguna lo hace...-dijo Kira levantando un poco la voz.-...tu tienes a Hunter ahí, a tu lado y vosotras teneis a Wes Collins y Andros para abrazaros y deciros que estara todo bien y que todos vamos a salir de aqui...

Las lágrimas empezaban a salir sin que ella quisiera, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y dejando su pena ahogarla, ella comenzó a gritar la cruda verdad.

-¡Pero yo no! ¡Yo no tengo a Conner aqui para que me abrace y me lo diga! ¡No esta aqui para ponerse en forma de líder y guiar a su equipo! ¡No esta para ser nuestra roca!-grito mientras las lágrimas caían.-...no esta...Conner esta muerto...

Todo se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, varios Rangers a modo de respeto mientras otros, como Jason, no podían quitar la sorpresa de su cara.

Fue por eso que a penas le dio tiempo de agarrar a Tommy antes de que se lanzara a por Kira.

-¿¡Que estas diciendo!?-grito él.

Kira solo continuó llorando en brazos de Tori mientras Ashley y Jen se colocaban delante de ella para protegerla de Tommy.

En el dolor uno podía reaccionar de cualquier manera.

-Tommy, calmate...-susurro Jason.

-¡No! ¡Quiero saber porque a dicho eso! ¡Porque lo has dicho Kira!-gritaba fuera de control.

Pero no fue ni Kira, ni Ethan que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ni Trent que miraba al suelo con la mirada perdida quien contestaron al Ranger Legendario.

Fue Hayley, que se mantenía al lado de un Eric Mckight bastante afectado.

-El Hell Ranger nos entrego su gema, Tommy, sabes que Conner no se la habría dado a nadie por voluntad propia a no ser que fuera algo desesperado y también sabes que lleva más de un mes desaparecido.-comentó suavemente Hayley.

-Eso no es razón suficiente para decir que esta muerto...-dijo Tommy.

Siguió forcejeando con Jason sin éxito mientras miraba la cara de sus Rangers, chicos que habían perdido a su mejor amigo...

Él había perdido a su mejor alumno.

-Tommy...-susurro Kimberly colocandose a su lado.-...no puedes hacer nada...

Eso realmente le impacto, por primera vez, el Ranger Legendario no podía hacer nada para salvar a uno de los suyos y el dolor le golpeo tan fuerte que poco a poco lo dejo en el suelo.

No era un heroe, no si no podía salvar a quienes más quería.

Jason fue soltando a su amigo mientras miraba a los demás Rangers, podía decir que todos los Rangers Rojos, como él, sentían la furia de la perdida de uno de los suyos, pero esa furia mezclada con la pena, se extendía a todos los demás Rangers.

Eran una familia que había perdido a uno de sus miembros.

Kimberly se arrodillo delante de Tommy y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, forzandolo a mirarla mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

No era una leyenda, era un fallo, como mentor, amigo y Ranger...

-No se lo dije, Kim...-susurro Tommy.

Kim lo miro con algo de confusión antes de que él la llevara a sus brazos, necesitando su calor más que nunca.

Se sentía solo...muy solo...

-Tommy...-susurro ella.

-Me recordaba tanto a Jason, Rocky y a mi cuando fuimos lideres de nuestros equipos Rangers...-susurro despacio.-...pero tenía algo más, la comprensión de T.J, la determinación de Andros y Leo, la intensidad de Carter, la bondad de Wes y la fuerza de Eric, el corazón de Cole y la capacidad de equipo de Shane..-dijo entonces.-...incluso ahora que los veo, parece que tiene la misma mirada determinada de Nick y el liderazgo indiscutible de Jack y Sky...

Kimberly quería llorar por el modo en que estaba diciendo aquellas palabras, tan cargadas de orgullo y de pena.

-Era un gran chico...-susurro Kim.

-Lo era...-dijo él.-...cabezón, egoista...pero estaba ahí cuando lo necesitabas, dejó sus sueños para poder salvar vidas...

Y ahora estaba muerto por eso.

-Seguro que fue feliz salvando vidas hasta el final, Tommy...-dijo Kim.

Tommy sonrió y luego recordo la última vez que lo había visto, antes de irse al futbol profesional para, por fin, darle salida a su carrera de futbolista.

Y aún así, no le había dicho nada.

-Nunca le dije lo orgulloso que estaba de él, Kim...-dijo entonces.

Kimberly cerró los ojos mientras los demás Rangers se reunian a su lado y al lado de los Dino Rangers como si fueran a darle el pesame.

-Lo sabía, compañero.-dijo Jason.-...lo sabía...

Tommy solo se fundió en el abrazo con Kimberly, esperando que realmente Conner supiera lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Ninjor miro a Dulcea, casi pidiendole que desvelaran el misterio del Hell Ranger, pero ella simplemente se acerco a los Rangers y se puso al lado de Tommy y Kimberly.

-Tommy, es hora de que veas algunas cosas.-dijo en el tono más comprensible que pudo.

Tommy miro a Dulce antes de mirar de nuevo a Kimberly y levantarse con su ayuda del suelo mientras todos los Rangers se reagrupaban.

-Bien, Rangers, tengo entendido que el Hell Ranger os ha traído aqui para poder acabar con Xytar, que ahora planea salir del infierno para poder dominar el mundo.-dijo Dulcea.

Pronto las voces cargadas de preguntas llenaron la cueva hasta que Ninjor se puso delante de ellos y los miro.

-Xytar era un demonio inferior sin poderes hasta que un día, gracias a la Reina Banshera, adquirio el poder de fusionar almas y con ello, obtener poderes que ahora mismo lo hacen casi invencible.-explico a los Rangers.

-¿Y los secuaces?-pregunto Carter.

-Ellos han sido revividos por Xytar para destruiros a vosotros y a vuestras ciudades igual que sus generales, Rita, Zedd, el Rey Mondo, Divatox, Dark Spcetra, Trakeena, Bansheera, Frax, Maestro Org, Lothor, Mesogog, Emperador Grumm y Octomus, por suerte para nosotros, el Hell Ranger se encargo de vencer a todos ellos, aunque su nivel de energía disminuia por cada batalla y acabo por casi destruirlo.-explico Ninjor.

-Eso fue lo que nos dijo a nosotros.-dijo Ethan sorprendido.

-Si, aunque su cuerpo no sea capaz de moverse, su mente si lo ha hecho, una para detener a Xytar en su prisión y otra para traeros a todos aqui, donde podreis prepararos para la lucha.-dijo Ninjor.

Dulcea camino hacia ellos colocandose en el centro y miro a Eric Mckight mientras hacia que la gema que tenía entre sus manos Kira volara hacia el joven que la agarro casi sin querer.

-Ahora, Eric, debes reclamar el poder de tu hermano antes de que caiga en malas manos.-dijo ella.

Eric miro la gema, la de su hermano, el que había sido Ranger Rojo y había aprendido a llevar el titulo de lider en sus hombros.

No podía hacerlo...

_Tu puedes, Eric, eres mi hermano..._

La voz de Conner resono en sus entrañas y miro al resto del equipo que asintió levemente, incluso Tommy y Kira, dandole la bienvenida.

Podía hacerlo, podía vengar a su hermano con su poder.

-Gracias.-susurro decidió mirando la gema.

_No te fallare, Conner..._

-¿Como vasmos a preparanos para Xytar?-pregunto Nick.

Dulcea sonrió entonces, mirando a Tommy y luego a Ninjor que rápidamente uso su mágia para hacer aparecer una especie de pantalla.

-Vamos a ver lo que hizo el Hell Ranger para vencer a los generales de Xytar.-dijo Dulcea.-...y ahí, encontrareis la clave para vencerlo.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera contestar o preguntar nada más, una clara imagen apareció delante de ellos, mostrando a un joven sentado sobre una de las rocas mientras sostenía un morpher en sus manos.

Un morpher con forma de Phoenix roja como las llamas del infierno.

_-Hola chicos, supongo que algunos me reconoceran y otros ni siquieran sabrán quien soy, cosa que no me extraña ahora mismo ni siquiera yo se quien soy...-dijo el joven riendose._

Ninjor miro las caras de sorpesa de los Rangers mientras el muchacho se acomodaba y miraba a la camara totalmente serio.

_-...soy el Hell Ranger y en este video mágico, quiero mostraros lo que he hecho para conseguir este poder que usareis en un futuro, espero, para vencer a Xytar.-dijo seriamente.-...si Dulcea y Ninjor han tenido que enseñaros esto, es que yo no puedo ayudaros y lo siento por eso, ahora os toca a vosotros y yo solo puedo enseñaros el camino desde aqui..._

Los Rangers miraron como el muchacho sonreía mientras jugaba con su morpher y luego volvía a mirar a la camara.

_-Espero que estes orgulloso de mi, Tommy y espero que Ethan y Trent no hayan escondido mi desaparición a Kira, ella podría matarlos...-dijo riendose.-...Hayley, no te preocupes, estaré bien y Kira...no busques venganza, busca paz..._

Durante unos segundos, vieron al joven limpiarse los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta antes de volver a la camara.

_-Eric, espero que te guste mi regalo, eres el único al que podría darle aquello y saber que esta en buenas manos.-dijo sonriendo.-...y a los demás Rangers, os pido ayuda para salvar el mundo una vez más y...gracias._

Eric sonrió al mirar la gema ahora convertida en morpher antes de mirar de nuevo la imagen delante de él.

_-Y...ahora, antes de comenzar y para quienes no sepan quien soy todavia...-dijo el muchacho.-...mi nombre es Conner Mckight, soy el Dino Ranger Rojo y ahora, el Hell Ranger y esta es mi historia..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: The Beginning (Parte 1)**

_-Para comenzar esta historia, primero necesito deciros que mientras estais aqui, la Tierra no esta desprotegida, pues el resto de lo que yo llamo, los nuevos Rangers, la protege hasta que acabemos este pequeño entrenamiento y puedan reunirse con vosotros.-dijo Conner.-...no hay de que preocuparse de momento._

Los Rangers miraron como la imagen de Conner desaparecía para mostrar a varios equipos de Rangers luchando contra los secuaces y venciendoles con sus nuevas armas.

Por lo menos estaban seguros por el momento.

-¿Porque no estan ellos aqui también?-pregunto Carter.

-Porque Conner cree que lo que Xytar esta intentando hacer es para destruiros a vosotros, que piensa, sois sus mayores rivales, no ve a los nuevos Rangers como un problema serio y por eso pensamos que era mejor que se quedaran a proteger la Tierra mientras hablabamos con vosotros.-explico Dulcea.

-No os preocupeis, hablamos con Andrew Hartford, R.J, La Doctora K y el Maestro Ji y les contamos todo lo que estaba pasando para que pudieran ayudar a sus Rangers en el combate.-dijo Ninjor.

La imagen volvió a Conner que había cambiado de postura y ahora paseaba por la cueva mientras miraba su morpher.

_-Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabreis que los demás Rangers no vendrán...-susurro mirando el morpher.-...ese idiota de Xytar no sabe a lo que se enfrenta si cree que no son rivales para él._

Miro a la pared delante de él y suspiro, parecía cansado y algo magullado de sus batallas, pero se mantenía firme.

_-Empecemos...-dijo entonces mirando de nuevo hacia los demás Rangers.-...todo empezo, el día que tuve que jugar en Angel Groove mi último partido de la temporada y vi cosas que no debía ver..._

La imagen volvió a desaparecer para mostrar la noche de Angel Groove mientras Conner paseaba por las calles con su mochila a la espalda y una sonrisa satisfecha.

_Por fin había hecho realidad su sueño de jugar profesionalmente y ahora iba a hacerlo en el pueblo de su mentor._

_-Si el Dr.O estuviera aqui...-susurro sonriendo._

_La verdad que últimamente echaba mucho de menos a su mentor, sin contar a Ethan, Trent y, por supuesto, Kira._

_De todos había escuchado cosas gracias a Hayley, aunque con Kira no le hacía falta, ella sola se hacía escuchar y él sonrió al sacar su mp3 donde tenía guardada cada una de sus canciones._

_Acaricio el aparato con cuidado y se preparo para ponerlo en marcha y escuchar la musica de la joven cuando de repente, un ruido lo saco de su momento feliz._

_-Tenemos que encontrar ese morpher, ahora.-dijo una voz fuerte._

_Conner miro por la calle hasta identificar la voz que venía de un callejón y casi sin pensarlo, se escondio cerca de allí para adivinar que se proponian y quien eran._

_Y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado._

_Si su memoria no le fallaba, delante de él tenía a Goldar seguido de una serie de lo que el Dr.O había llamado masillas y todos parecían estar buscando algo._

_-¡Encontrad ese morpher, idiotas!-grito Goldar._

_**¿Morpher?**_

_Conner supo que no podía estar más tiempo escondido y aunque sabía que ya no tenía su morpher para pelear, todavía tenía su gema y eso tendría que bastar._

_-¡Eh! ¡Cara de perro!-grito lenvandose._

_Goldar se giro para ver a Conner allí parado mirandolo mientras se preparaba para la pelea._

_-Vete de aqui estupido, esto no te concierne.-dijo Goldar._

_-Yo creo que si...-susurro Conner._

_Alzo su muñeca donde su gema brillo intensamente mientras él cogía aire y comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad golpeando a varios masillas a su alrededor y lanzandolos por los aires._

_-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Goldar mirando a su alrededor._

_-Soy Conner Mckight, el Dino Ranger Rojo.-dijo Conner._

_Goldar saco su espada, furioso por ver a un Ranger, él pensaba que ya estaban todos fuera de servicio, por lo menos todos los fuertes._

_-¡Vas a morir!-grito Goldar._

_Conner suspiro antes de esquivar la espada de Goldar varias veces, no se lo había imaginado tan rápido y menos cuando era tan grande._

_Esquivo una vez más la espada antes de asestarle una patada en la espalda que lo mando a volar lejos de él y lo dejo en el suelo junto a un montón de barriles._

_-Te esta bien empleado...-dijo Conner._

_Goldar se levanto aún más furioso que antes pero una sombra lo detuvo antes de que volviera al ataque._

_-Mi señor...-susurro Goldar._

_La sombra poco a poco se hizo visible para mostrar a alguien que Conner jamás había visto, tenía aspecto de demonio, los ojos rojos como la sangre y una armadura todavía más impresionante que la de Goldar._

_-Un solo Ranger, Goldar y no eres capaz de vencerlo, todavía no se porque Zedd y Rita te tienen a su lado.-dijo la sombra._

_Goldar se mantuvo en silencio aunque Conner vio como se mordía la lengua para no contestar, aunque eso no le tenía preocupado._

_Lo que le preocupaba era que se hablara de Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd en presente._

_La sombra se volvió a mirarlo antes de mover levemente su mano hacia Conner, que de repente sintió como el pecho comenzaba a dolerle._

_-Que...-susurro sin aire._

_-¿Ves que fácil, Goldar?-pregunto la sombra._

_-Si...señor...-susurro Goldar._

_Conner cayó lentamente al suelo, el dolor en su pecho casi insoportable mientras se quedaba sin aire._

_Necesitaba una salida, rápido._

_-Observa el poder de Xytar, Ranger, mira como te destruyo.-dijo la sombra.-...mira al nuevo dueño de este mundo._

_**¿Xytar?**_

_Conner trato sin exito de levantarse del suelo mientras algo de sangre salía de su boca y se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse._

_Iba a ser su fin..._

_**Tenía que haberle dicho a Kira lo que sentía por ella...soy un imbecil...**_

_Y, de repente, algo brillo detrás de él, una luz que lleno por completo antes de las llamas lo rodearan._

_-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Goldar._

_-El morpher...-susurro Xytar.-...¡cogelo! ¡rapido!_

_Goldar asintió antes de ir a por el morpher, que estaba justo delante de Conner pero las llamas parecían no dejarle pasar y le quemaban cada vez que intentaba acercarse._

_-Señor...-dijo Goldar._

_-Apartate estupido.-dijo la Xytar._

_El fenix apareció delante de Conner desplegando sus alas y mirandolo mientras el morpher se colocaba justo delante de él._

_-Es tu morpher, joven...-dijo el fenix.-...es tu destino..._

_-¿Que?-pregunto Conner._

_-Cogelo...y salva a la humanidad...Hell Ranger...-dijo el fenix._

_Conner miro el morpher antes de acercar su mano hacia él cuando vio a Xytar, que casi lo había matado antes, atravesar las llamas e ir a por él._

_Si tenía el morpher, estaban perdidos todos, Dr.O, Ethan, Trent, Hayley._

_**Kira...**_

_Sin pensarlo, agarro el morpher y de repente sintió miles de llamas rodearlo por completo, el poder era inmenso y podía sentir al fenix entrar en su cuerpo como parte de él._

_-¡No!-grito Xytar._

_Conner miro a Xytar y sin saber como levanto una mano para hacer que las llamas que le rodeaban lo atacaran haciendole retroceder para no salir herido._

_-¡Señor!-grito Goldar._

_Xytar miro a Conner, rodeado de nuevo por llamas y desapareció dejando a Goldar solo ante el peligro._

_Uno que no conocía._

_-¿Quieres un poco también?-pregunto Conner._

_Goldar lo miro antes de gruñir y desaparecer dejando por fin a Conner a solas con su nuevo morpher._

_Las llamas desaparecieron y él se quedo en silencio durante un rato, el poder que había sentido era demasiado fuerte y se sentía cansado por el pequeño uso que le había dado._

_-¿Que se supone que debo hacer ahora?-se pregunto mirando al cielo._

_Podía ir al Dr.O y contarselo, pedirle su consejo pero no sabía a que se estaba enfrentando y no quería poner en peligro al mentor que ahora había decidido tener una vida completamente normal._

_Tampoco arriesgaría a sus amigos y ni siquiera iba a pedir opinión de Kira, lo último que quería era que le hicieran daño._

_Pero entonces, ¿que podía hacer?_

_De repente, como contestando a su llamada de auxilio, cinco luces aparecieron en su camino, una roja, una azul, una negra, una amarilla y una blanca que se materializaron en Rangers._

_Unos Rangers que recordaba vagamente._

_-Hola, Hell Ranger.-dijo la Ranger blanca._

_Conner no quiso acercarse, por miedo a que fueran más enemigos y porque, realmente, entre las heridas que aquel tal Xytar le había hecho y el gasto de energía, no tenía muchas fuerzas._

_-¿Quienes sois?-pregunto Conner._

_Los Rangers se miraron unos a otros mientras se ponían en posición, sus trajes basicos y sus espadas a la espalda les daban un aire a los Ninja Rangers, pero había algo más._

_Como si no fueran del mismo lugar que él._

_-Somos, Delphine, Aurico, Cestro, Tideus y Corcus.-dijo la Ranger blanca.-...y como tu, Conner, somos Rangers...Aliens Rangers._

La imagen desapareció mostrando de nuevo a Conner sonriendo ampliamente mientras se ponía su morpher en la muñeca y los miraba.

_-Si, así conocí a los Alien Rangers, una sorpresa para mi, tengo que admitirlo.-dijo conteniendo la risa.-...gracias a ellos he podido llegar hasta aqui y he podido traeros, así que espero que esten bien mientras protegen Aquitar._

Tommy miro a Billy que simplemente se encogió de hombros, pues él no tenía mucha información sobre Aquitar desde que volviera a la Tierra solo.

_-Pero ahora sera mejor que mireis como me ayudaron con mi nuevo morpher y veais como conocí a Dulcea y Ninjor.-dijo Conner._

La imagen desapareció de nuevo y todos esperaron expectantes para ver que nuevas aventuras había vivido Conner mientras se convertía en el Hell Ranger.

* * *

**A/N:** Bueno, pues aqui esta parte del comienzo, es verdad que no estan todos todos, pero apareceran, aunque seguramente menos que los 15 que he nombrado ya.

Pd: Las palabras en negrita y cursiva se refieren a los pensamientos de Conner.

Y por último, gracias siempre por leer y comentar.

UPBACK


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: The Beginnin (Parte 2)**

_-¿Aliens?-pregunto Conner sin salir de su sorpesa._

_Los Rangers asintieron pero Conner pudo apreciar que ellos no volvían a su estado civil y seguían con los trajes puestos._

_-¿No os podeis...?-pregunto Conner._

_-Podemos.-contesto Delphine.-...pero no debemos, tu planeta no es del todo seguro para nosotros._

_Y aún asi estaban habían viajado hasta allí para salvarlo, arriesgando sus vidas en el proceso._

_-Entonces...-dijo Conner.-...¿estais aqui por esto?_

_Levanto su muñeca para mostrar el morpher con forma de fenix que le había dado el poder para salir vivo de su enfrentamiento con Xytar y Goldar._

_-Vaya...-mustió Cestro._

_Se acercó a mirarlo y se agacho para ver como el fenix brillaba en advertencia, dejandole claro que solo uno de ellos podía tocarlo._

_Y ese era Conner._

_-Impresionante, parece que solo tu puedes llevarlo.-dijo Cestro._

_-¿Porque él?-pregunto Tideus._

_Aurico miro al muchacho atentamente mientras tocaba el morpher y lo examinaba con mucho cuidado, sus expresiones y su mirada..._

_Era como si mezclaras a todos los Rangers conocidos..._

_-Porque es el elegido.-dijo Corcus.-...y se va a desangrar si no llevamos rápido a un lugar seguro._

_Conner miro al Ranger negro antes de mirarse a si mismo, tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo y todavía le salía algo de sangre de la boca._

_**¿Donde esta el mp3? **_

_Entonces lo vió, en el suelo y completamente hecho pedazos, parecía que los masillas se lo había pasado en grande pisandolo._

_**No he podído perder esas canciones...**_

_El morpher brillo atrayendo la atención de Conner de nuevo a el y, casi instintivamente, el mp3 volvió a las manos de Conner totalmente restaurado y funcionando._

_-Vaya...-dijo Conner mirando al morpher.-...gracias..._

_Escucho la risa de Delphine antes de que se acercara a él y le diera la mano mientras el resto de Rangers lo rodeaban._

_-Hora de irnos, Hell Ranger.-dijo Delphine._

_-¿Eh?-pregunto él.-..si, claro solo una cosa, ¿podríais llamarme Conner? Es que eso de Hell...no me gusta mucho._

_La risa de los Rangers lo lleno mientras el morpher brillaba intensamente en respuesta, al parecer al fenix no le gustaba mucho la idea._

_-Esta bien, Conner...-dijo Aurico.-...vamonos._

* * *

La imagen desapareció de nuevo dejando a los Rangers aún más sorprendidos de lo que había estado antes y con muchas preguntas.

-No se quedaron, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Andros.

-No...-dijo Ninjor.-...la Tierra no es un lugar seguro para ellos además, necesitan proteger Aquitar, aunque prometieron estar aqui si era necesario.

Dulcea observo a los Dino Rangers y a Tommy que se habían quedado totalmente en silencio tras ver las imagenes.

-¿Algo va mal, Tommy?-pregunto Dulcea.

-Pensé que...con el paso del tiempo se había olvidado de nosotros.-susurro Tommy mirando al suelo.

Dulcea miro a Ninjor que se acerco a los Rangers sin comprender del todo que era lo que pasaba, por lo menos, hasta que Hayley lo explico.

-Lo que quiere decir, es que cuando Conner se hizo profesional, fue como si desconectara del mundo y de sus amigos.-dijo Hayley.-...aunque la verdad es que todas las semanas me llamaba para saber como iba todo y como estabais.

-¿Que?-pregunto Trent.-...¿porque no dijiste nada?

-Porque él no quiso...-dijo ella.-...su carrera requiere mucho tiempo fuera y no habría sido capaz de mantener el contacto de todas formas, así que pensó que lo mejor era que no supierais nada de él.

-Por eso tu eras la única de nosotros que sabia lo de su desaparición hasta que nos llamaste.-dijo Ethan.

-Exactamente...-suspiro ella.

Kira seguía en silencio después de todo lo que había escuchado, algo que preocupaba seriamente a Kimberly, pues sabía que la joven solo estaba tratando de aclarar su interior sin exito.

-¿Tenía mis canciones?-pregunto finalmente.

Hayley intercambio una mirada rápida con Kimberly dando a entender la importancia que tenía para la Dino Ranger Amarilla.

-Si, Kira...-dijo Hayley.-...cuando se entero de que tu disco había salido a la venta lo compro y me pidió que se lo pasara a su mp3 para que pudiera tener tu voz allá donde fuera.

Sonaba algo tan poco tipico de Conner que Kira contuvo las ganas de echarse a reir mientras recordaba como eran antes de conocerse.

Ella una guitarrista solitaria.

Él un idiota con aires de grandeza.

Y ahora, cuando por fin habían alcanzado sus sueños y tenían todo lo que siempre había querido, se habían dado cuenta de que lo único que les faltaba para ser del todo felices era tenerse el uno al otro.

-Fuimos estupidos...-susurro para si mismo.

-No, erais jovenes.-dijo Kimberly.-...y en la juventud, cometemos errores que pueden marcar nuestro futuro.

Tommy la miro ante su comentario y se fijo en que ella no le había apartado la mirada ni un segundo, como si aquel comentario no fuera solo para Kira.

Era directo a él, ¿una disculpa tal vez?

Pero no pudo preguntar, porque cuando iba a hacerlo la imagen volvió a aparecer, esta vez, con Conner ya en la cueva.

* * *

_-¿Que sitio es este?-pregunto mirando a su alrededor._

_-Estas en el templo Ninjetti, Conner.-dijo Tideus._

_Conner iba a preguntar si estaban tomandole el pelo cuando vio aparecer a dos figuras que recordaba de los videos del Dr.O._

_-¿Ninjor?-pregunto abriendo los ojos.-...¿Dulcea?_

_-Alien Rangers...-dijo Ninjor.-...¿que os...?_

_Se quedo en silencio al ver a Conner golpeado y ver lo que tenía atado en una de sus muñecas._

_-Ese es...-dijo Dulcea._

_-El fenix morpher.-dijo Delphine.-...la batalla esta a punto de empezar._

_A Conner le hubiese encantado seguir la conversación, de hecho era lo que tenía planeado, pero la cueva cada vez se le hacía más grande y estaba empezando a perder el sentido de las cosas._

_-Eh...chicos...-susurro casi sin voz._

_Aurico lo miro mientras Conner se desmayaba y lo agarro a tiempo antes de que golpeara el suelo llevandolo rápidamente al altar donde la cama de Ninjor le daría la paz que necesitaba._

_O eso esperaba el Alien Ranger Rojo._

_-¿Como es posible?-pregunto Ninjor.-...¿un humano?_

_-El destino juega a veces con eso, amigo.-dijo Corcus._

_Dulcea se acerco a Conner y puso sus manos sobre él curando al instante sus heridas, aunque sabía que tenía que descansar por lo menos ahora no tendría dolores._

_-Impresionante...-comentó ella._

_El morpher brillaba en su muñeca tan intensamente que tuvo que apartarse para poder ver como el fenix salía del cuerpo de Conner y los miraba._

_-Rangers, Ninjor, Dulcea...-susurro el fenix.-...se que es pediros demasiado, pero necesito que ayudeis a este joven a cumplir su cometido._

_-¿Que...que cometido?-pregunto Tideus._

_-¿Como podemos ayudar?-pregunto Delphine._

_El fenix miro a Conner acariciando su cara con una de sus alas y miro de nuevo a los Rangers, a Ninjor y a Dulcea antes de hablar._

_-Su cometido es vencer a Xytar de una vez para siempre, tiene que destruirlo.-dijo el fenix._

_-¿Destruirlo?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-Hace siglos, yo consegui encerrarlo en el infierno, pero ahora esta de vuelta y solo puedo darle mi poder a este joven para que pueda acabar lo que yo empece.-susurro el fenix._

_-¿Porque él?-pregunto Dulcea._

_-Su alma...-dijo el fenix.-...su alma esta llena de pasión por proteger a sus seres queridos, esta llena de vida para luchar y de valentía, él es el unico que puede llevar este poder._

_Luego el fenix se acerco volando a Cestro y deposito el morpher de Conner en sus manos para luego mirarlo._

_-Cestro, Alien Ranger Azul, se cuales son tus habilidades y las necesito para que le des a Conner la última activación de mi morpher, modifica las ramificaciones 5,7,8,9 por 1,3,4,6 y activa el campo "Ultimo Ranger".-dijo finalmente el fenix._

_Cestro asintió antes de coger el morpher y ponerse con él para luego mirar a los demás Rangers._

_-Vosotros solo podeis estar aqui durante una semana más, por eso os pido que entreneis a Conner.-susurro.-...Aurico, enseñale las estrategias, que hacer y como hacerlo, Cestro le dará las armas necesarias para luchar contra Xytar y sus generales, Tideus y Corcus, enseñadle a defenderse y atacar en batalla con furia y a la vez sin peder vista de su enemigo..._

_Y, finalmente, miro a Delphine._

_-...Delphine...enseñale a cuidar el mundo pero a la vez, dale la fuerza mental para cuidarse a si mismo y enseñale el camino de la mente._

_Luego miro a Ninjor y Dulcea, que estaban a cada lado de Conner como si fueran sus nuevos guardianes._

_-Trabajad juntos una vez más para guiar a Conner a la victoria, Dulcea y Ninjor, él es nuestra única esperanza._

_Y sin más, desapareció entrando de nuevo en el cuerpo de Conner y dejando a los Rangers, Ninjor y Dulcea con la nueva misión._

_Salvar el mundo...otra vez._

* * *

La imagen cambió de nuevo a Conner que sostenía una de las espadas, la de Aurico y la manejaba como si fuera suya de toda la vida.

_-Me la regalo en la despedida, dijo que vendría a por ella...-susurro Conner sonriendo.-...espero que lo haga y que pueda darsela...pero ahora...es mejor que siga con la historia..._

Ninjor y Dulcea aguantaron las sonrisas mientras Conner miraba a la camara, directamente hacia Tommy Oliver.

_-Esto seguro que te va a encantar, Dr.O..._

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Sorpresa! Nueva misión con los Alien Rangers en marcha...aunque por desgracia solo estarán un capitulo más (de momento) pero bueno, así conoceremos ciertas sorpresas del morpher de Conner y que es lo que esta haciendo Cestro con él.

PD: Normalmente si, lo escribo en el momento aunque tengo una base de la que no me intento salir y me paso parte del día confeccionando el capitulo en mi mente para escribirlo conforme llego del trabajo y no, no fue casualidad que Conner se encontrara con el mopher Fenix.

UPBACK


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Goodbye with Surprise**

_Cuando Conner se despertó lo único que pudo ver fue a los Alien Rangers trabajando a su alrededor mientras Ninjor entrenaba con Tideus y Corcus y Dulcea hablaba con Delphine._

_-Parece que ya reaccionas, Conner.-dijo Aurico a su lado._

_Conner miro que tenía varios papeles sobre sus manos donde estaban escritas varias cosas que el joven no entendía demasiado bien._

_-¿Ya se despertó la bella durmiente?-pregunto Tideus._

_-Eso parece, pero puedes guardarte las ganas de patearle, antes voy yo.-dijo Aurico._

_-Eso es darle ventaja.-suspiro Corcus._

_-Lo se, para eso somos compañeros de color.-volvió a decir Aurico._

_Delphine se acerco hasta sentarse al lado de Conner en la cama y le sonrió mientras le tocaba la frente._

_-Ahora estas en armonía con el fenix.-dijo mirando a sus Rangers.-...nos ha pedido que te ayudemos a enfrentarte a lo que viene, Conner, por eso empezaras a entrenarte con Aurico en estrategia, con Tideus y Corcus en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y conmigo en fuerza mental.-explico la lider de los Alien Rangers._

_Conner asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama, no tenía ninuna magulladura de la pelea con Xytar y Goldar y se encontraba mejor._

_Por lo menos ya no le ardía el cuerpo._

_-Yo te cure, Conner.-dijo Dulcea.-...y mi trabajo, junto con Ninjor, es protegerte hasta que puedas volver a luchar y vencer a Xytar._

_-Gracias...-susurro Conner._

_Dulcea asintió mientras Conner se levantaba de la cama sintiendo el peso del mundo en sus hombros._

_Era una batalla que solo él podía librar y aún así, deseaba que sus amigos estuvieran aqui, que su mentor le dijera que podía hacer._

_-Ojala estuvieras aqui, Dr.O.-susurro Conner.-...ojala todos estuvierais aqui..._

La imagen se desvaneció de nuevo y Jason vio la mirada culpable de Tommy, como si de alguna manera él pudiera haber evitado aquello.

-Deja de culparte, Tommy...era su destino.-dijo Jason.

-Lo se pero...tenía que haber estado allí.-dijo Tommy.-...soy su mentor...mi deber era...

-Tu deber es este, Tommy.-intervino Kimberly.-...tu deber ahora es ver a tu alumno y amigo convertirse en leyenda, como tu.

-Tienes que ayudarlo.-dijo Trini.

-Y la manera de hacerlo, es venciendo a Xytar.-dijo Billy.

-Juntos lo conseguiremos.-dijo Zack.

Tommy asintió mirando a su primer equipo y al último, donde los jovenes Dino Rangers esperaban ver el desarrollo de las cosas.

Y la imagen volvió a aparecer, de nuevo era Conner solo y de nuevo, parecía algo cansado y magullado.

_-Esa semana fue una locura, Tideus y Corcus me patearon el trasero más veces de lo que pude imaginar, Delphine tenía mucha paciencia y Aurico intentaba enseñarme las distintas estrategias de combate._

_Pero de todos, el único que no vi en todo el tiempo del entrenamiento hasta el final, fue a Cestro._

* * *

La imagen desapareció para mostrar de nuevo a Conner esta vez peleando de nuevo con Corcus y Tideus.

Aunque ahora Conner parecía más fuerte.

* * *

_-¡Vamos Mckight!-grito Corcus._

_Se lanzó a por él repartiendo golpes mientras Tideus miraba esperando el momento justo para poder hacer más daño._

_Y lo encontro._

_Conner bloqueaba los golpes de Corcus mientras miraba a Tideus que se acercaba a él para asestarle un golpe en las costillas._

_Y entonces, recordo las palabras de Aurico._

_**No bloquees en un contraataque, busca el punto debil y golpea rápido...**_

_Conner paro un puñetazo de Corcus y sonrió mientras Tideus levantaba la pierna para golpearle._

_Ese era su punto debil._

_-Toma esto...-susurro Conner._

_Libero una de sus manos y alzo una de sus piernas para golpear a los dos Rangers al mismo tiempo lanzandolos a volar lejos de él._

_Aurico, que miraba desde la pared al lado de Delphine sonrió mientras veía como Conner ponía en práctica las estrategias que él le había enseñado._

_No había duda, era digno de ser el Hell Ranger._

_-¡Mi turno!-grito Delphine._

_Tideus y Corcus se levantaron del suelo felicitando a Conner por su golpe y se marcharon a descansar mientras Delphine ocupaba su sitio, justo delante de Conner._

_-Sientate, Conner.-dijo Delphine._

_Conner se sentó delante de ella y puso las palmas de sus manos boca abajo justo encima de las de ella que estaban boca arriba._

_-¿Sientes el fuego?-pregunto Delphine._

_-Si...-susurro Conner._

_Delphine sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y Conner hizo lo mismo sintiendo al fenix en su interior volar dentro de él._

_-Impresionante...-dijo Conner._

_-Lo es...-dijo ella.-...tu mente, tu corazón y tu alma estan conectados al fenix, relajate y siente como el poder te envuelve._

_Conner lo hizo sintiendo el fuego del fenix rodearlo pero esta vez, no estaba asustado ni con rabia en su interior._

_Estaba en paz._

_-Abre los ojos, Conner...-dijo Delphine._

_Lo hizo, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba como las llamas alumbraban la cueva..._

_Pero ninguna de ellas estaba quemando nada..._

_-Eso pasa cuando tu mente, cuerpo y alma estan en armonía.-dijo Delphine._

_Conner asintió sonriendo usando su mente para calmar las llamas a su alrededor y levantandose del suelo._

_-Gracias, me has quitado un peso de encima.-dijo él._

_-Lo se, para eso estaba aqui.-dijo ella._

_Y entonces, escucharon un ruido que venía desde una esquina de la cueva, concretamente, donde Cestro estaba trabajando._

_-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo tengo!-grito Cestro.-...¡es genial!_

_Conner miro a Delphine que puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras el Ranger Azul salía corriendo con el morpher en las manos lleno de alegría._

_-Conner, no sabes lo que...-empezó a decir Cestro._

_Y, de repente, el morpher empezó a quemarle entre las manos y tuvo que lanzarlo a su dueño que rápido lo agarro y se lo puso en la muñeca._

_-¿Has sido tu?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-No...-dijo Conner._

_El morpher brillo, dando a entender que había sido él y Cestro lo miro de reojo mientras se daba aire en las manos quemadas._

_-Recuerda quien te ha echado un cable, morpher...-dijo Cestro._

_-Y tu recuerda que hablas con un fenix, colega.-dijo Corcus._

_Dulcea entro en aquel momento, señalando al reloj que tenían sobre ellos, un reloj de arena que indicaba que la semana de los Alien Rangers se había acabado._

_-¿Tenemos que irnos?-pregunto Delphine._

_-Si no quieres morir aqui...-respondió Tideus._

_Conner suspiro, toda la semana lo habían entrenado y preparado para sus combates y ahora tenían que marcharse._

_Era duro decir adios a los amigos._

_-Es la hora.-dijo Dulcea._

_El portal se abrió mostrando Aquitar siendo atacada y, aunque podía defenderse, iba a necesitar a sus Rangers pronto._

_-Tenemos que irnos.-dijo Corcus._

_Conner asintió y choco la mano con él mientras el Ranger Negro le daba una palmada en el brazo y le asentía dandole su aprobación._

_Luego desaparecio por el portal._

_-No te dejes patear, Conner, hazme ese favor.-dijo Tideus._

_-Tranquilo...no lo hare.-contestó Conner._

_Tideus asintió antes de darle un pequeño gope en la cabeza y correr hacía Aquitar, dandole el paso a Cestro._

_-El morpher esta modificado para que puedas transformarte en cualquier Ranger que desees, Conner.-dijo Cestro.-...es la capacidad del fenix, renacer siempre igual, pero distinto..._

_-¿Como?-pregunto Conner._

_-Ya lo entederas, suerte._

_Y sin más, también paso por el portal, Delphine se puso delante de Conner y le dio un abrazo antes de acariciarle la cara._

_-Mente sana, corpore sano, Conner.-dijo ella._

_-Lo recordare.-sonrió él._

_Delphine se marcho y por último, Aurico se acerco a él y le tendió su espada ninja al tiempo que lo miraba._

_-¿Que?-pregunto Conner._

_-Cogela, amigo, de Ranger Rojo a Ranger Rojo.-dijo Aurico.-...volvere a por ella._

_Conner asintió mientras Aurico le daba un abrazo, algo que significo mucho para Conner, pues era el primer ancestro de su color aparte de Tommy Oliver o Shane que había conocido personalmente._

_-Hasta pronto, Aurico.-dijo Conner._

_-Buena suerte...-susurro Aurico antes de desaparecer por el portal.-...Hell Ranger._

_Y sin más, todos se habían ido dejandolo solo a él con Dulcea y Ninjor para librar sus batallas en la Tierra._

_-Dulcea...-dijo Ninjor._

_-Esta pasando...-dijo ella._

_Conner los miro sin entender hasta que sintió un enorme poder provenir de la zona de Angel Groove, concretamente, de una montaña._

_-¿Quienes son?-pregunto Conner._

_-Ya conoces a Goldar.-dijo Ninjor.-...y ahora esta acompañado por Masillas, por Scorpina y..._

_-¿Y..?-pregunto Conner._

_-Por Rita Repulsa...-terminó Dulcea._

_Genial...justo lo que necesitaba..._

_-Vale...-susurro Conner.-...puedo hacerlo, pero...¿como llego hasta allí?_

_Dulcea miro a Ninjor que se acercó a Conner mientras le cogía el codo para poner el morpher delante de él._

_-Cestro te dio la clave, solo di, ¡a metamorfosearse!-dijo Ninjor._

_-¿El que?-pregunto Conner._

_-Hazlo o todo se perdera.-intervino Dulcea._

_Conner respiro mientras miraba su morpher que brillaba intensamente y casi al instante, imagenes de Tommy Oliver joven y del resto de los Rangers Originales aparecieron en su mente._

_Y de repente, volvió a sentirse seguro de si mismo._

_-...allá vamos.-se dijo.-...¡A metamorfosearse!_

_Sintió el poder inmenso del fenix acompañado de algo más, escucho varios rugidos, de dinosaurios y vio sus formas, similares a sus Dino Zords pero a la vez distintos en muchas cosas._

_Y entonces, se sintió desaparecer, como si fuese arrastrado de la seguridad de la cueva._

_-¿Crees que estara bien?-pregunto Dulcea._

_-Es el Hell Ranger...-dijo Ninjor.-...lo estara._

_Si no todo el mundo estaría perdido._

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-La verdadera sorpresa de Tommy.

-Primera lucha del Hell Ranger (en su estado de Ranger Original)

Y muchas cosas más...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Insecurities of Hell**

Tommy tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creerse que lo que estaba viendo era real, pues era como ver una versión mejorada de si mismo.

-Ese...-susurro él.

-Ese es su traje como Ranger Original, Tommy.-dijo Dulcea.

-Vaya...-mustió.

Conner en su traje de Ranger Original era como una mezcla entre los cinco Rangers, aunque su apariencia era la de un Ranger Original normal pero de color rojo fuego, su casco era lo que escondía la mezcla entre los Rangers.

Tenía todas las caracteristicas de cada uno en el visor y los alrededores del casco, la dentadura que sobresalía del visor de Jason, el pico que separa un poco el visor de Kim, los colmillos debajo del visor de Zack y a la vez los colmillos en el visor de Trini y el pequeño cuerno en el centro del casco de Billy.

-Impresionante...-dijo Billy.

La forma base de su casco era la de un fenix, de color rojo pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención de Tommy.

Por lo menos, no tanto como lo que vio en su pecho, algo que solo Tommy y Jason había logrado llevar.

El escudo del Ranger Verde Original.

Conner lo llevaba con orgullo, podía decirse que sabía que estaba llevando y eso le daba todavía más ganas de luchar.

-¿Como...?-pregunto Tommy.

-El fenix puede canalizar la energía para darle a Conner un poder combinado de los Rangers.-dijo Ninjor.

-Pero es...-dijo Zack.-...es increible...

Miraron la imagen donde Conner se había transportado hacia el campo de batalla para enfrentarse a los Masillas, a Goldar , a Scorpina y a la mismisima Rita Repulsa.

_-¿Quien es ese?-pregunto Rita a Goldar._

_Goldar tampoco tenía ni idea, pero había algo en fu forma de caminar que le recordaba a alguien que..._

_No podía ser..._

_-Maldito chico...-susurro Goldar._

_-¿Me echabas de menos, Goldy?-pregunto el Ranger._

_Goldar gruño y comenzó a caminar hacia él pero Scorpina lo detuvo y le hizo permanecer con ella mientras ella miraba Rita._

_-¿Un Ranger?-pregunto Rita.-...¿no se habían extinguido todos ya?_

_-Al parecer no...-murmuro Goldar._

_Rita lo miro antes de golpearlo en la cabeza con su varita y mirar a un solo Ranger intentar enfrentarse a su ejercito._

_¿Estaba loco?_

_-No podrás tu solo contra todos, Ranger.-dijo Rita._

_-¿Que te apuestas?-pregunto Conner._

Tommy tuvo que aguantar la risa, en aquellos momento le recordaba demasiado a ellos cuando eran jovenes, listos para pelear, pero sin perder el toque de humor.

-Me recuerda demasiado a algunos.-dijo Trini.

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto Kim con fingida ignorancia.

Jason y Tommy se miraron sonriendo mientras continuaban viendo el combate de Conner, que ya estaba en posición de ataque.

_-¡A por él! ¡Masillas!-grito Rita._

_Los Masillas corrieron a por Conner, todo un ejercito que venía exclusivamente a eliminarlo y de repente, la inseguridad de no poder hacerlo se hizo fuerte en él._

_¿Podría salvar al mundo él solo?_

_¿Podría ser como su mentor? ¿Como los otros Rangers?_

_La respuesta para él era clara como el agua, jamás podría compararse a su mentor o a los Rangers Originales._

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto Zack.

Conner no parecía el mismo, estaba totalmente quieto mientras los Masillas se le acercaban y Tommy podía sentirlo casi temblar.

¿Estaba asustado? ¿Ahora?

_Los Masillas le habían rodeado, era imposible escapar de aquello y él no era un cobarde para hacerlo._

_No sabía si podría, pero no iba a defraudar el entrenamiento de los Alien Ranger y mucho menos a su mentor._

_-Vamos allá...-se dijo a si mismo._

_Se lanzaron a por él con golpes que Conner esquivo, estaba claro que estos no eran los Masilla que se había encontrado con Goldar en el callejón._

_Estos eran más fuertes._

_Uno de ellos le golpeo el estomago mientras otro intentaba golpearle en la espalda pero Conner pudo bloquear el golpe y darle una patada a cada uno para hacerlos volar._

_Y los hizo volar...justo hacia donde estaban Goldar, Scorpina y Rita._

_-Vaya...-mustió Conner._

_-¡Destruidlo de una vez, idiotas!-gritaba Rita._

_Conner siguió defendiendose y atacando, justo como le había dicho Aurico, planeando cada golpe con rapidez._

_Tenía que ganar, se lo debía a los Rangers._

_Vio entonces a un grupo de Masillas colocarse detrás de algo parecido a un cañon mientras le apuntaban a él y disparaban una bola de plomo directa hacia su posición._

_No podría detenerla..._

_Solo había una opción y no estaba nada seguro de poder hacerlo._

_**Concentrate y recuerda lo que Aurico te dijo, recuerda que traje estas llevando, Mckight...**_

_Conner cerró los ojos imaginandose que podrían hacer los demás Rangers en su situación, buscando la guía para saber si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto._

_Y entonces vio a cinco animales, todos mirandolo y asintiendo con sus cabezas._

_-¡Este es tu fin, Ranger!-grito Rita._

_Conner abrió los ojos entonces, dando un salto que solo podía dar alguien entrenado en artes marciales o gimnasia y salto la bola de cañon que iba para él._

_**¿Pero que...?**_

_Escucho a los animales que representaban los zords originales gruñir como si ellos le hubiesen dado el poder para hacer aquel salto._

_-¡Que ha pasado!-grito Rita._

_-Increible...-mustio Scorpina._

_Goldar observaba al muchacho con atención, se había fijado en él durante el combate y, por suerte para ellos, sabía donde atacar._

_-¡Eh! ¡Muchacho!-grito Goldar.-...juegas a ser un heroe que no eres._

_Ese comentario atrajo la atención de Conner, mientras Goldar lo observaba bajando al terreno de combate._

_-No eres más que un muchacho estupido...jamás serás como ellos...-mustió Goldar._

_**Nunca...ni aunque te entrenen ellos mismos, nunca serás como ellos...**_

_La voz se repetía en su mente por mucho que Conner intentara silenciarla, era como si algo más estuviera detrás de Goldar._

_**Nunca...**_

_-¡Basta!-grito Conner._

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Kimberly preocupada.

-Xytar sabía donde atacar...-dijo Dulcea.

-Y ataco, muy fuerte.-terminó Ninjor.

_Goldar sonrió mientras Conner intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, en su mente la imagen de los cinco Rangers Originales gritandole que no era nada más que un cobarde._

_No era capaz de salvar el mundo, no sería capaz de nada._

_-**Pobre Ranger...-dijo Xytar.-...nadie te cree capaz de cumplir tus deberes.**_

_-No es verdad...-dijo Conner._

_**-¿Ah no?-pregunto Xytar.-...entonces, ¿porque eres el elegido para matarme?**_

_-El fenix...-dijo Conner._

_**-El fenix podría haber asegurado la victoria eligiendo a Tommy Oliver, muchacho, pero se fue contigo porque no se podían permitir perderlo a él, en cambio tu...**_

Todos en la cueva podía escuchar los pensamientos de Xytar, cada uno peor que el anterior mientras lágrimas cubrían las caras de varios.

_**-...tu eres prencisdible, Conner Mckight...-susurro Xytar.**_

_-¡Basta!-grito Conner._

-¡Basta!-grito Kira al mismo tiempo.

Tommy estaba palido mirando la imagen, una de las cosas que había temido era el maldito juego de mentes que cada monstruo intentaba implantar en ellos.

Xytar no había sido una excepción y casi había sido el peor.

Kira por su parte en seguida se encontro rodeada de Kimberly y Tori, las lágrimas caían por su rostro libremente incapaz de pensar alguna frase coherente.

Conner no era prescindible, no para ella ni como Ranger...

Jason apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos sin hacerle caso al dolor de sus manos, quería ir allí y matar al bastardo por torturar al muchacho con sus inseguridades sobre el deber y el honor.

Él había pasado un infierno por eso y muchos Rangers Rojos también, intentando decidir lo mejor y siempre con el miedo en los talones de equivocarse.

No había derecho a aquello.

-Dulcea, Ninjor...-pregunto Billy.-...¿que paso después?

Los dos se miraron antes de mirar a la pantalla, pues Conner se había quedado muy quieto mientras Goldar preparaba su espada para eliminarlo.

-Xytar había hecho el trabajo...-dijo Ninjor.

-Ahora Goldar solo tenía que terminarlo...-dijo Dulcea.

_Goldar corría hacia Conner con su espada en la mano listo para terminar lo que debío acabar en el callejón._

_-Hora de morir, Hell Ranger.-dijo Goldar._

_Conner siguió quieto, las frases de Xytar resonaban en su mente sin parar y sus inseguiridades se hacían aún más fuertes._

_**Conner...no te dejes vencer...**_

_Una voz distante, tan familiar como si estuviera allí mismo con él se hizo presente en su mente justo a tiempo para hacerle esquivar la espada de Goldar._

_**Eres uno de los nuestros...adelante...**_

_Otra voz, familiar también se hizo eco en otro lado de su mente permitiendole bloquear otro golpe de Goldar que ahora le había dado un puñetazo en la cara._

_**Usa el aprendizaje para atacar...**_

_Bloqueo la patada de Goldar y le barrio los pies para tirarlo al suelo, sintiendo otra de sus voces dentro de él, dandole energía._

_**Y el poder de la mente para hacerte fuerte...**_

_Goldar le asesto un puñetazo en el estomago y otro en la cara haciendolo volar lejos pero se levanto, dolorido, manteniendo su mente en línea con la nueva voz._

_**Sigue el instinto...**_

_Goldar le corto con su espada en el brazo haciendo a Conner gruñir peros e mantuvo concentrado y por instinto puro, esquivo moviendose a la derecha la espada de Goldar._

_**Conner, lucha, llora, vive y renace, por un futuro mejor...**_

_Y entonces los vio, cinco Rangers, los Rangers Originales dandole la mano, como si fuera un gesto de unidad entre ellos._

_El fuego creció a su alrededor, sintiendo las llamas apoderarse de todos y obligando a Goldar a retroceder mientras el Ranger Verde Original se acercaba a él._

_Su mentor..._

_**¿Dr.O?**_

_**Conner, no tienes que ser como nosotros, tu tienes más que ofrecer, usalo...**_

_Conner sintió algo que quemaba en su mano mientras los Rangers desaparecían de su vista y miro su mano para ver algo que no esperaba tener ahí._

-No me hablas en serio...-dijo Jason.

-Eso...-dijo Trini.-...¿eso era nuestras voces?

Dulcea y Ninjor sonrieron mirando a los Rangers Originales allí parados, viendo como Conner sostenía en sus manos la única arma que podía detener a Rita y a los suyos.

-Tommy...-dijo Zack.-...¿estas bien?

-No lo parece.-contesto Billy por él.

Tommy no había dejado de mirar la pantalla donde Conner sostenía en sus manos el arma que su forma Ranger Original le había entregado.

Su primera arma.

-Esa es...-dijo Tommy.

_-¡No puede ser!-grito Goldar._

_Conner apago el fuego mientras ponía delante de Goldar el arma que el Ranger Verde junto a todos los demás le habían dado._

_La Daga Dragón, pero ahora, era la Daga del Fenix._

_-¡Fuego del Infierno!-grito Conner._

_Apunto a Goldar mientras el fuego salía de la Daga quemando a Goldar que tuvo que retrasarse mientras gruñia._

_-¡Goldar!-grito Scorpina._

_-Vamonos, dejemos que él lo termine.-dijo Rita._

_Scorpina se negó a marcharse, no quería dejar a su compañero solo, pero una voz insistente en su mente le dio una sola orden._

_**Ahora, Scorpina...**_

_Y ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo..._

-¿Dejaron solo a Goldar?-pregunto Jason.

-Si, Xytar tenía que reagrupar sus tropas y pensó que Goldar podía hacerse cargo de Conner él solo.-dijo Ninjor.

_Goldar volió al ataque esta vez más furioso por su ataque y porque lo habían dejado solo, aunque sabía que era una prueba de valía._

_También sabía que podría no acabar bien..._

_-¡Muere Ranger!-grito Goldar._

_Conner lo detuvo con la Daga y miro a Goldar a los ojos, el monstruo no quería morir y sabía que la única manera de no hacerlo era eliminarlo a él._

_Pero él no podía perder._

_-Goldar...-dijo Conner._

_-Muere...-dijo Goldar._

_Goldar se separó de Conner al mismo tiempo que Conner lo hacía de él y se giro para golpearlo con sus alas, dejando a Conner algo confundido._

_-¡Ahora!-grito Goldar._

_Lo único que Conner sintió fue el terrible dolor de una espada clavandose en su hombro mientras esquivaba una patada y la sensación de que aquello tenía que acabarse allí mismo._

_No tenía opción._

_Sintió la espada y la sangre salir de su hombro y como Goldar se dispuso a usar la espada de nuevo contra él, pero esta vez, Conner actuó más rápido._

_-¡Barrera Dragón Verde, Poder del Fenix!-grito Conner._

_Una barrera que salía del traje de Conner, concretamente del escudo usado por Tommy Oliver como Ranger Verde, empujó a Goldar lo suficiente para que Conner usara su golpe final._

_Giro la Daga del Fenix y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, la clavo entre los ojos de Goldar, que con cara de sorpresa y confusión, cayó al suelo desplomado._

_-Bas...tard..o...-susurro Goldar._

_Y murió._

_Conner miro el cuerpo durante largo rato, todavía sin enteder muy bien que había pasado pero lo había conseguido, había vencido a un enemigo poderoso._

_Se agarró el hombro dolorido y, casi sin fuerzas, se teletransporto de nuevo a casa donde Ninjor y Dulcea podrían ayudarlo._

-Pudo matar a Goldar.-dijo Jason.

-Si, gracias tus armas.-dijo Ninjor mirando a Tommy.

Tommy sintió el brazo de Kim en su hombro, como si ella pudiera darle la fuerza que necesitaba para mantenerse en pie cuando todo lo que quería hacer era llorar.

Él estupido era valiente y encima su alumno.

-No podías esperar otra cosa...-dijo Kim.-...es discipulo de una leyenda...

Lo único que Tommy pudo hacer en aquel momento fue abrazarla, porque sentía que si no lo hacía, no podría llegar al final.

-¿Yo, leyenda?-pregunto con la voz cortada.-...que va...

Y mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sintió el fuerte abrazo de Kimberly sobre él, un abrazo que dejaba claro que nunca más iba a soltarlo.

* * *

**A/N:** Final emotivo para Tommy, supuse que para él tenía que ser algo más que una sorpresa que su alumno usara los mismos poderes que él había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

Aclaracion para que nadie se confunda, las palabras en negrita cursiva que aparecen en el "video-diario" de Conner, son pensamientos de los personajes o ordenes de Xytar o cosas que se dicen dentro de la mente de los personajes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Talking Friends, Phoenix Advices**

_-Despues de mucho sufrimiento, vencí a Goldar en una buena batalla aunque la verdad, no quería haberlo destruido por completo.-dijo Conner._

_Conner paseaba por la cueva con uno de sus brazos vendados y su cara reflejaba algo más que pena, como si acabara de pasar por otro momento duro._

_-Pero una vez de vuelta en casa, Fenix, Dulcea y Ninjor me demostraron que era digno de este trabajo y que, por primera vez en mi vida, podía hacer a mi mentor y a mis amigos orgullosos de mi.-dijo Conner mirando a la camara._

_Sonrió mientras acariciaba el morpher y se acerco a uno de los lados de la cueva donde acarició el simbolo amarillo que había pintado._

_-Me pregunto...que estaras pensando ahora...-susurro para si mismo._

* * *

La imagen se detuvo y Ninjor se acerco a Kira, que se había quedado mirando hacia la visión de Conner acariciando el simbolo amarillo.

-Siempre dijo que tu y Tommy le disteis el valor para superarse.-susurro Ninjor.

-Yo...-susurro ella.-...yo cuando lo conocí no pensaba que fuera a ser más que un estupido con un balón de futbol...y ahora...

-Tranquila...-susurro Dulcea.-...es duro, lo se, pero sus aventuras solo acaban de comenzar y tienes que tener fé.

Jasón, que miraba la escena algo conmovido, se acerco a Kira y puso una mano en su hombro para consolarla.

-Es un Rojo, no cabe duda.

Kira sonrió y asintió mientras volvían a la imagen donde Conner llegaba a la cueva luego de su dura batalla con Goldar.

* * *

_-¡Conner!-grito Ninjor._

_El chico miro hacia donde escuchado su nombre, la sangre caía por su hombro y el dolor era casi insoportable._

_-Nin..jor...-susurro Conner._

_-¡Dulcea!-grito Ninjor._

_Dulcea apareció rápidamente ayudando a Ninjor que sostenía a Conner antes de que el joven cayera al suelo._

_-Buen trabajo, Conner.-le dijo Dulcea._

_-Gra...cia..s..-susurro él._

_Y sin poder resistirlo más, dejo que la oscuridad tomara contro de él._

* * *

-Lo que vais a ver ahora, proviene de la mente de Conner...-dijo Ninjor.

-¿Como es posible que podamos verlo?-pregunto Trini.

-En estas imagenes no solo podeis ver lo que paso a traves de los ojos de Conner si no que también podeis hacerlo con los ojos del fenix.-dijo Dulcea.

* * *

_**Conner despertó en un campo, todo era el verde y el cielo era azul haciendo que el sol brillara más de lo habitual.**_

_**Era el paraiso.**_

_**-Un poco de paz...-susurro Conner.**_

_**Cerró los ojos y respiro cuando sintió un olor extraño, como chamuscado y abrió los ojos para ver lo que había sido un hermoso lugar que ahora no era más que fuego y cenizas.**_

_**-Pero, ¿que...?-se pregunto.**_

_**-Muchacho, este es el futuro que le espera a la humanidad.-dijeron detrás de él.**_

_**Conner se giro para ver a un anciano delante de él, su pelo era rojo y su ropa dorada, como si fuera alguien importante.**_

_**-¿Que quiere decir?-pregunto Conner.**_

_**-Sin tu poder, el mundo quedara reducido a esto...-dijo el señor.-...no habrá ni cielo, ni cesped, ni sol...solo el fuego arrasdolo todo.**_

_**Conner miro a su alrededor, todo estaba en llamas, no había vida ni nada para luchar, estaba solo.**_

_**Completamente solo...**_

_**-No puede ser...-susurro Conner.**_

_**-Conner...-susurro el señor.**_

_**Conner se giro hacia él de nuevo solo para ver que ya no era un señor mayor, si no un majestuoso fenix de fuego dorado y que lo miraba.**_

_**-¿Que te preocupa, joven amo?-pregunto el fenix.**_

_**Conner se detuvo unos segundos para mirar al fenix que volaba delante de él y suspiro al recordar sus viejas inseguridades.**_

_**¿De verdad era digno de algo como aquello.**_

_**-¿Porque..?-pregunto Conner.-...¿porque me elegiste a mi?**_

_**El fenix pareció sonreir aunque Conner no supo si lo había hecho o no y desplego sus alas para coger entre ellas la cara del joven.**_

_**-¿Quieres decir porque no elegí a Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott o alguno de los otros Rangers?-pregunto el fenix.**_

_**Conner asintió, incapaz de formular una sola frase.**_

_**-Xytar tenía razón al pensar que la opción de Tommy podía haberme valido.-dijo el fenix.-...es la leyenda Ranger y nadie mejor que él sabe lo que es el poder que sustento.**_

_**Conner cerró los ojos asintiendo por la dolorosa verdad, pensando que quizá, Xytar tenía razón en sus palabras.**_

_**-...pero no tiene lo mismo que tu, Conner...-dijo el fenix.-...contestame algo, ¿luchaste ahí fuera para salvar tu vida? ¿O para salvar al mundo?**_

_**-Al mundo.-contesto Conner sin dudar.**_

_**-¿Retaste a Rita Repulsa para tener un minuto de gloria? ¿O para honrar a los Rangers Originales?**_

_**-Para honrar a los Rangers.-contesto Conner de nuevo.**_

_**-Y ahora...la última pregunta...-dijo el fenix.-...si el mundo estuviera a salvo y tuvieras que sacrificarte por los Rangers...¿lo harías?**_

_**-Por supuesto.-contesto sin dudar.**_

_**El fenix abrió sus alas de nuevo, alzandose por encima de Conner para brillar intensamente y luego, desde su interior, apareció una espada con la cabeza de un fenix como empuñadura.**_

_**-Al igual que tu mentor, Conner, recibe a Feba, la espada mistica del fenix para tu próxima batalla.-dijo el fenix.**_

_**Conner se acercó a la espada y la recogió al mismo tiempo que el fenix desaparecía de su vista sin más rastro que el humo.**_

_**-Pero, ¿que...?-pregunto Conner.**_

_**Y entonces, lo escucho, ruido, como si varias personas lo estuvieran llamando, voces que él conocía...**_

_**¿Dulcea y Ninjor?**_

_-¡Conner!-grito Ninjor._

_-Mantente con nosotros un poco más.-dijo Dulcea.-...ya casi termino..._

_**¿Terminar? ¿Que estaban haciendo?**_

_**De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro y recordo el ataque de Goldar, entonces supo que estaba volviendo a la cruda realidad.**_

_**Y con eso, a su pelea personal...**_

_**-Adelante, Feba...-susurro Conner a su espada.**_

_**La espada brillo intensamente, antes de que Conner comenzara a ver como todo desaparecía y se volvía oscuridad.**_

* * *

_Ninjor suspiro mientras veía a Conner abrir sus ojos y mirarlo como si acabara de ver un ángel en el cielo._

_Aunque si él tenía pinta de algo, seguramente no sería de ángel..._

_-Eh, amigo...-le dijo.-...hora de levantarse..._

_-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto Dulcea._

_Conner parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar la mirada y asintió lentamente mientras lo ayudaban a sentarse sobre la cama._

_Le dolía el hombro, horrores._

_-Sobreviviré...-susurro Conner._

_-Menos mal...-dijo Dulcea.-...si no el mundo podría irse despidiendo._

_Entonces Conner recordo lo que el anciano le había mostrado en su sueño, el futuro en llamas que había visto._

_No podía permitirlo._

_-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-Vosotros...-susurro Conner.-...¿confiais en mi?_

_Dulcea se sorprendió por su pregunta mientras Ninjor puso una mano bajo su barbilla y se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos._

_-¿Deberiamos no hacerlo?-pregunto Dulcea._

_-¡No!-dijo Conner.-...es que...no se si estoy listo para esto, no se si yo..._

_-¿Eres el adecuado?-pregunto Ninjor._

_Conner asintió mientras miraba la venda que sostenía sobre su hombro herido el morpher fenix a su lado._

_-Todos los Rangers Rojos teneis esta clase de inseguridad...-dijo Ninjor._

_-¿Que?-pregunto Conner._

_-Quiero decir, todos pensais, ¿porque a mi? ¿porque no él que es mejor?-pregunto Ninjor.-...pero si el poder os eligió, sería por algo, ¿Verdad?_

_-Si, pero...-dijo Conner._

_-Nada de peros, muchacho...-intervino Dulcea.-...si ese fenix te eligió fue porque ningún otro Ranger podía darle lo que tu le has dado._

_-¿Y que es eso?-se pregunto Conner._

_Ninjor acercó su mano al pecho de Conner y le toco el corazón, que latía fuertemente en su palma._

_-Eres el alumno de Tommy Oliver, Conner, de la leyenda...-susurro Ninjor.-...y en tus manos tienes un color que ha pasado por los Rangers más valiente y protectores que he conocido jamás...-dijo sonriendo.-...tu, Conner Mckight, eres la única persona que he conocido que tiene un poco de cada Ranger y solo tu, mereces llevar ese morpher..._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto Conner._

_-De verdad.-dijo Ninjor.-...además, si no es así, estamos fritos..._

_Conner sonrió cuando la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, como si algo tenebroso acabara de posarse sobre la Tierra._

_Concretamente, sobre Angel Groove._

_-Es Scorpina...-susurro Dulcea.-...y quiere venganza..._

_-Genial...-susurro Conner._

_-Pero va con alguien más...-dijo ella._

_Conner no quería saber quien, pero aún así, se obligo a levantar la mirada y a esperar la respuesta de Dulcea._

_-¿Quien?-pregunto Conner._

_-Lord Zedd...-susurro Dulcea._

_Y acababa de crear su propio infierno en el centro de la ciudad..._

* * *

**Próximo cap.**

-Llegada de Zedd a nuestras pantallas...

-La venganza de Scorpina...

-...y un aliado que no podía faltar...

PD: Feba es la espada de Conner, al mismo estilo de Saba, la espada de Tommy como Ranger Blanco, solo que la de Conner lleva una cabeza de Fenix y el nombre es el combinado entre FE de Fenix y BA de Saba.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Scorpina´s Revenge**

-La llegada de Lord Zedd fue algo que nos cogió por sorpresa.-comentó Dulcea.-...sin contar que hizo lo que solo Conner se había atrevido a hacer...

-...retar a Xytar.-dijo Ninjor.

-Zedd nunca fue de los que seguían ordenes...-comentó Rocky.

-Exactamente y Xytar no supo que había hecho su nuevo general hasta que fue demasiado tarde para remediarlo.-dijo Dulcea.

_-La llegada de Zedd trajo consigo la venganza de una mujer que había perdido a un "amigo" y creedme, no hay nada como una mujer con poderes y enfadada...-susurro Conner._

-En eso tiene razón...-dijo Adam.

Su repuesta fueron miradas entrecerradas de todas las Rangers que estaban en la cueva, la sonrisa de los chicos y un golpe en las costillas de Aisha.

-Mejor calla y veamos a Conner.-dijo Aisha.

-Si...mejor...-susurro Adam.

_-Scorpina estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para destruirme y Zedd pensaba que acabando conmigo podría quedarse con mi poder y destruir a Xytar para dominar el mundo.-dijo Conner.-...no pensó en el poder real de Xytar ni en las consecuencias que aquello podía tener para él._

-Zedd no es conocido por pensar...-murmuro Tanya.

_-Pero mientras Xytar se daba cuenta de la osadia de Zedd y lo aprovechaba para intentar matarme, yo tuve que intentar detenerlos con la ayuda de Feba y de...-susurro Conner._

-¿Alguien más lo ayudo?-pregunto Jason.

-¿Algun Ranger?-pregunto Kira.

-No...no un Ranger...-dijo Ninjor.

La imagen cambió de nuevo, esta vez, Conner se estaba intentando levantar de la cama ante las negativas de Ninjor y Dulcea.

_-¿Estas loco?-pregunto Dulcea.-...no he podido curar las heridas de Goldar, Conner podrías morir si vas ahí ahora._

_-Tampoco puedes esperar a que me quede aqui mientras destrozan Angel Groove...-dijo Conner.-¿y porque no has podido curarme?_

_-Tienes que reposar.-dijo Dulcea de nuevo.-...y no puedo curarte porque solo puedo curar heridas magicas y una herida de espada no es algo magico._

_Conner miro a Ninjor, que estaba a su otro lado y esperaba que pudiera ayudarlo a convencer a Dulcea de que debía irse._

_-No me mires...-dijo Ninjor.-...estoy con ella en esto._

_-¡Venga chicos!-grito Conner._

_Dulcea se cruzó de brazos mientras Ninjor lo miraba, el morpher de Conner brillaba intensamente reflejando el fuego que el muchacho desprendía, fuego que significaba frustración, ira..._

_Él quería salvar la ciudad a costa de quien fuera, incluso de él mismo._

_**Dejadnos marchar...**_

_La voz en la mente de Dulcea y Ninjor hizo que Conner poco a poco se pusiera en pie y los mirara._

_**Se el lider, Hell Ranger...**_

_-Voy a ir...-dijo Conner finalmente._

_-He dicho que...-dijo Dulcea._

_Conner levanto una mano para silenciarla y luego miro a Ninjor mientras este último se mantenía inmovil._

_-Angel Groove es más que una simple ciudad, ella vio nacer a los primeros Rangers y más tarde a otra generación más, es injusto que ahora deje que sea destruida por un emperador con aires de venganza.-dijo Conner._

_Y Ninjor no pudo más que...asentir con la cabeza mientras Dulcea bufaba algo que no llego a entender a su lado._

_-Ve hijo...-dijo Ninjor finalmente._

_-No puedo creerte...-dijo Dulcea._

_Ninjor se giro a mirarla mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro y suspiraba, dejando claro que a él tampoco le gustaba la idea._

_-Se lo debemos a la ciudad...-dijo Ninjor.-...además, puedes amenazarle para que solo le hagan heridas que puedas curar, ¿Verdad?_

_Dulcea sonrió antes de mirar a Conner y acercarse a él dandole un abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído._

_-Cuidate y procura que sean heridas magicas.-dijo ella._

_-Lo intentaré...-dijo él riendo._

_Se separo de él y los dos vieron como su morpher cambiaba de nuevo al morpher original, llamando de nuevo a los poderes de los Ranger Originales._

_-¡A metamorfosearse!-grito Conner._

_Y con la misma rápidez de la última vez, desapareció de la cueva dejando a Dulcea y Ninjor preocupandose de él._

-Podría decirse que era peor que tu en eso de hacer caso.-dijo Ninjor mirando a Tommy.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Tommy con fingida ignorancia.

-Que se le va a hacer.-dijo Jason.-...de tal palo...

Los dos rieron minetras miraban como Conner aparecía en el centro de la ciudad, donde los masillas, Scorpina y Lord Zedd lo estaban esperando.

_-Así que este es el famoso Ranger...-murmuro Zedd._

_-Vas a morir Ranger...-dijo Scorpina.-...vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a Goldar._

_Esta vez, el traje de Conner seguía teniendo los rasgos caracteristicos de los Rangers Originales y el casco de Fenix, la diferencia estaba en que su pecho lo cubría una armadura que llevaba grabado a las cinco figuras de los Rangers Originales._

_-Terminemos con esto.-dijo Conner._

_Esta vez, los masillas no se movieron, si no que fue Scorpina quien se lanzó a por Conner sin pensarlo dos veces._

_Su sed de venganza era interminable._

_Zedd miraba al Ranger con cierta diversión, no se había imaginado que solo uno de ellos tendría poder para eliminar a Goldar._

_Pero viendo al chico..._

_La espada de Scorpina golpeo contra Feba mientras Conner la empujaba para atrás y le daba una patada en el estomago para hacerla volar._

_Pero ella no se movió, en lugar de eso sus ojos brillaron y se dio la vuelta para golpear a Conner en el pecho, luego agarro su brazo y lo atrajo hacía él mordiendo su hombro, justo debajo de donde empezaba la armadura._

_Conner la apartó de un puñetazo y se cogió el brazo por el dolor mientras sentía algo raro en su cuerpo._

_¿Podría ser que...?_

_-Eso es Ranger.-dijo Zedd.-...estas envenenado._

_Conner suspiro mientras con una sola mano intentaba aguantar los golpes de Scorpina, cada uno era más feroz y mucho peor que el anterior._

_¿Como podía detenerla?_

_Scorpina logró darle otro golpe, haciendolo volar y caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe que le hizo perder la concentración._

_Ella iba a matarlo..._

_**Es el fin...lo siento...**_

_Scorpina se acercó, sus ojos con brillos violetas cubrían su cara llena de rabia y levanto su espada para darle el golpe final._

_Por lo menos, hasta que algo la hizo volar hacia atrás, justo a los pies de Zedd._

_-Pero...¿que?-pregunto Zedd._

_Y de las sombras, apareció Rita Repulsa acompañada por una enorme sombra que era más oscura que la noche._

_Una que Conner conocía bien._

_-Me has desobedecido, Zedd.-dijo la sombra._

_-No sigo ordenes y menos tuyas.-dijo Zedd._

_Xytar levanto la mano antes de que Zedd pudiera atacar y lo levanto en el aire, ahogandolo sin que él pudiera hacer nada y ante la mirada asustada de Rita._

_-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...-dijo Xytar a Rita._

_-Pero, mi señor...-empezó ella._

_-Si no lo haces, él muere...-dijo Xytar._

_Rita miro a Zedd de nuevo y casi sin querer, invoco su poder para hacer algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer._

_-¡Crece monstruo! ¡Crece y destroza a este Ranger!-grito Rita._

_Scorpina sintió su cuerpo cambiar, algo que rápidamente le hizo sentir mareada y con nauseas._

_-Que...-susurro._

_Conner miro como Scorpina se hacía grande, tanto que solo conocía una manera de poder pelear con ella de ese tamaño._

_Pero era imposible..._

_**Nada es imposible, amo...**_

_**¿Que quieres decir?**_

_**Ya sabes que hacer, hazlo...**_

_Conner se miro las manos, que brillaron como si aquello fuera una revelación y sonrió al escuchar el sonido inconfundible de un fenix no muy lejos de él._

_Sabía lo que hacer...y era hora de hacerlo._

_-¡Fenix zord! ¡En linea!-grito Conner._

_El grito del fenix se extendió por todo Angel Groove mientras Conner observaba un enorme animal sobrevolar la ciudad al tiempo que lanzaba rayos a Scorpina para despitarla._

_-Eso es...-susurro Conner._

-¡Que pasada de Zord!-grito Rocky.

Ninjor se rió mientras los Ranger miraban al enorme fenix zord que volaba la ciudad y atacaba a Scorpina mientras Conner saltaba hacia él.

-No puedo creer que Xytar obligara a Rita a usar a Scorpina.-murmuro Aisha.

-Xytar pensó que Scorpina podía vencer a Conner facilmente y, además, ya le era necesaria, era más un problema inestable que una fuerte aliada.-comento Dulcea.

-Y la echo a los lobos.-dijo Adam.

-Exactamente.-dijo Ninjor.

_Conner miro los controles bajo sus manos, todos en una lengua extraña que él no podía descifrar._

_-¿Como voy a manejarte?-se dijo a si mismo._

_Entonces sintió una vibración en su pierna y vio como Feba brillaba intensamente mientras la boca se le movía rápidamente._

_-¿Feba?-pregunto Conner._

_-¡Activación!-grito Feba._

_Conner miro a su alrededor y vio el hueco justo para Feba, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, inserto a Feba en el hueco y vio como la espada se quedaba totalmente quieta._

_-¡Fenix zord! ¡Modo de combate!-dijo Feba._

_Conner sintió el suelo moverse y vio como cambiaba hasta quedar delante de Scorpina, con la linea de visión justo en el ataque._

-Es casi como...-susurro Kimberly.

-¿El Thunder Megazord?-pregunto Billy.

-Parte si, el Fenix zord tiene el mismo sable que el Thuder Megazord con simbolos distintos, como veis, lleva grabados a los demás zords a traves del sable.

Era verdad, el sable llevaba grabado imagenes del Dragón Rojo, León, Grifo y el Pajaro de Fuego mientras que en la funda iban grabados el Tyrannosaurus, Dientes de Sable, Triceratops, Petrodactilo y Mastodonte.

-Espera...-dijo Tommy.-...¿que es eso que tiene en el pecho?

El Zord tenía en su pecho dos dibujos más y justo encima de ellos, un Fenix flamante con sus alás abiertas.

-Son el Dragon zord y el Tigre Zord, Tommy.-dijo Ninjor.

Tommy observo como el Zord levantaba la espada para encontrarse con la de Scorpina y cerró los ojos, rezando para que Conner hubiese conseguido su objetivo.

_Conner se apartó cuando Scorpina golpeo con su espada uno de los costados del Zord, haciendo que se tambaleara pero sin caer._

_-Empiezo a necesitar tu ayuda, Ethan...-susurro Conner._

_Él sabía como manejar aquellas cosas, para eso era el cerebro del equipo y aunque el zord era fuerte, Scorpina era una enemiga peligrosa._

_-¡Muere!-grito ella._

_Conner podía sentir el caos de su mente, las imagenes de Goldar y su muerte no la debajan en paz y por eso luchaba._

_No luchaba contra él, si no contra su dolor._

_-Lo siento...-susurro Conner._

_Scorpina se detuvo un momento al escuchar sus palabras pero poco después lo ataco con más rabia, sin importarle nada ni nadie._

_Iba a matarlo, iba a..._

_-¡Bastardo!-grito ella._

_El zord detuvo la espada de Scorpina justo a tiempo y le golpeó en la cara para hacerla caer al suelo._

_No quería matarla también..._

_Y, de repente, sintió el veneno más fuerte que antes, haciendo que se mareara y por un segundo, perdiera el control de su zord._

_-No...-susurro Conner._

_Scorpina lo miro caer y sonrió mientras golpeaba con la empuñadura de su arma en el lugar donde Conner estaba manejando el zord, golpeando casi directamente a Conner._

_Y fue casi, por el zord actuo en el último segundo y puso sus manos sobre el golpe._

_**Amo...tenemos que hacerlo...**_

_**Pero...**_

_**¡Amo!**_

_Conner cogió el mando y se apartó antes de que ella le golpeara de nuevo levantandose de nuevo para la pelea._

_No tenía opciones, Xytar había sellado su destino..._

_-Scorpina...-dijo Conner.-...siento lo que le paso a Goldar..._

_Tenía que decirselo, por lo menos le debía eso._

_Ella se detuvo y lo miro durante varios segundos con lágrimas derramandose por su cara y lo miro con desesperación._

_-No me dejes en sus manos.-susurro ella.-...llevame con Goldar._

_Conner asintió desde el zord y levanto el sable para apuntarla haciendo que todos los zords que había grabados en la funda y el sable comenzaran a brillar._

_-Adios...-dijo Conner._

_-Gracias...-respondió ella._

_Conner suspiro y llamando todo su poder, levanto la espada sobre la cabeza de Scorpina y recito el ataque._

_-Llamas, dadle la paz que busca...-susurro a la espada.-¡Renacer Sagrado!_

_Y, poco a poco, vio como las llamas se la llevaban a lo que esperaba, fuera un lugar mejor y con Goldar._

_-¡No!-grito Zedd._

_-Scorpina...-susurro Rita._

_Xytar, que miraba le zord de Conner con indiferencia, miro poco después a Rita y Zedd y sonrió._

_Quizá ellos pudieran terminar ahora el trabajo._

_-¿Queriais vencer?-pregunto a Rita y Zedd.-...ahora podreis hacerlo._

_Y sin más, desaparecieron de delante de él mientras Conner no parecía poder quitar sus ojos de lo que acababa de hacer._

_¿Los había matado?_

_-Ahora verás...Ranger...-susurro Xytar._

_Entonces escucho un ruido, algo escalofriante que juro, le había congelado todo el cuerpo de arriba a abajo._

_Y con su zord, se giro para ver que era, dejandolo sin palabras al averiguarlo._

_-No puede ser...-murmuro Conner._

-¡Imposible!-grito Tommy.

Delante de ellos, tenía nada más y nada menos que al Dragonzord pilotado por Rita y al Tigrezord pilotado por Zedd.

Y sobre ellos...

-Oh dios mio...-susurro Jason.

Estaba Serpentera...

* * *

**Próximo Cap.**

Batalla final de Conner contra Rita, Zedd y los Zords...

Explicación de la conexión Dulcea-Ninjor


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: The Power Meeting (Parte 1)**

_-Enfrentarme a esos zords fue, sin lugar a dudas, el momento más terrorifico de mi vida.-dijo Conner jugando con su morpher._

-Xytar sabía perfectamente lo que hacía al reclamar los zords, sabía que ellos podrían destruir a Conner.-dijo Ninjor.

-Uno de ellos solo quizá no, pero todos juntos...-susurro Dulcea.

-Eran un arma mortal...-susurro Kat.

_-Esto no pinta nada bien...-susurro Conner desde su zord mientras los tres zords enemigos se colocaban delante de él._

_**Amo, debemos intentarlo...**_

_Pero Conner sabía que aquello era más facil de decir que de hacer, no era que fueran tres zords enormes y con caras de pocos amigos, era que era tres de los zords más fuertes de la historia de los Rangers._

_Y estaban todos juntos para destruirlo..._

_-¡Acabad con él!-grito la sombra de Xytar._

_Los zords se movieron a su voluntad y desde dentro Conner pudo ver a Rita y a Zedd intentando manejarlos o...detenerlos mientras seguían su paso directo a su zord._

_-Vale...adelante de nuevo...-susurro Conner._

_El zord de Conner empuño su espada y suspiro mientras recibía el primer ataque, el ataque del Dragonzord._

-¿Como es posible que sean malvados?-pregunto Adam.-...quiero decir, aparte de Serpentera que se creo para eso, el Dragonzord y el Tigrezord fueron hechos para los Rangers.

-Es cierto Adam, pero los zords fueron destruidos por Rito Revolto hace años y Xytar los ha resucitado pero con almas oscuras para vencer a Conner.-dijo Ninjor.

-Es poderoso...-dijo Kat.-...¿como vamos a vencerlo si es tan fuerte?

-Tranquila, Kat...-dijo Tanya.-...no se porque, pero creo que Conner nos dará la respuesta.

_La batalla era demasiado aunque fuera un solo zord y Conner supo entonces porque el Dragonzord era considerado el zord más fuerte de la historia._

_Sus ataques eran brutales._

_-¡Barrera en llamas!-grito Conner._

_Su zord puso una barrera delante de él para evitar que el Dragonzord le golpeara, aunque el efecto fue casi nulo pues la fuerza del puño era arrolladora y aún así, tiro a Conner al suelo._

_-Menuda leyenda voy a ser...-se dijo Conner a si mismo._

_**Amo, a tu espalda...**_

_Conner apenas se giro para ver al Tigrezord lanzarse sobre él, cubriendolo con su cuerpo mientras le lanzaba un mordisco._

_Justo al compartimento donde estaba Conner._

_**¿Amo?**_

_-Sobrevivire...-masculló Conner._

_Estaba perdiendo y todavía no le había pasado lo peor, así que Conner cerró sus ojos y concentro toda su energía para que su zord volviera al estado de fenix._

_E intentar alguna otra cosa._

_-¡Destruyelo! ¡Serpentera!-grito Xytar._

_El zord rugió mientras perseguía a Conner y su zord en el aire, alcanzandolos cuando lanzo su cola para rodear al fenix zord y atraparlo._

_-¡No!-grito Conner._

_Serpentera cerró sus ojos al tiempo que varias descargas atacaban al fenix zord y a Conner, que gritaba de dolor._

_-Ahora mis amigos, destruidlo.-dijo Xytar._

_El Dragonzord y el Tigrezord miraron hacía arriba mientras Serpentera soltaba al fenixzord y lo dejaba caer al suelo con un ruido sordo._

_Entonces Conner lo supo, era su fin..._

_**Lo siento, Dr.O...lo siento, chicos...**_

_**Rangers...siento no ser digno...**_

_**Kira...te quiero...**_

_Y cerró los ojos esperando a que los zords hicieran al el trabajo que Xytar les había mandado._

_Por lo menos, hasta que noto que no pasaba nada._

_-¿Que?-se pregunto Conner._

_-¡Huye muchacho!-grito Rita._

_-¡Vete bastardo!-grito Zedd.-...no dejare que nadie me domine..._

_Conner miro con sorpresa como Rita y Zedd detenían al Dragonzord y al Tigrezord para que él saliera libre de aquella sentencia._

_Parecía increible._

_Aunque Serpentera todavía seguía en pie y dispuesto a destruirlo..._

_-¡Vete ya!-grito Rita._

_**¡Conner!**_

_Los ojos de su fenixzord se activaron antes de que Serpentera atacara y voló alzandose entre todos ellos para salir de aquel lugar en busca de una solución._

_Una que no sabía lo cerca que tenía..._

_Entretanto, Xytar observo a los zords con furia, pues sabía mejor que nadie lo que había pasado._

_-¡Idiota!-grito Xytar._

_-No dejare que nadie me domine.-dijo Zedd._

_-Nunca...-dijo Rita._

_Y aún así, mientras hacían aquella promesa, sabían que todo para ellos estaba perdido, si Conner no los destruía..._

_Xytar no fallaría..._

-¡Escapo!-grito Rocky con una sonrisa.

Dulcea se acerco a uno de los lados de la pared, donde un gran fenix rojo se dibujaba en todo su esplendor mientras varias luces de muchos colores lo miraban.

-Si, pero su zord había sufrido grandes daños.-dijo Dulcea.

-Lo hemos visto...-dijo Jason.-...¿como va a luchar contra los zord malvados ahora?

Ninjor sonrió y miro a Dulcea casi como si los dos estuvieran pensando exactamente en la mismas cosas.

-Bueno, digamos que convinaron dos realidades para traer un poder mucho más fuerte que los anteriores.-dijo Ninjor.

Kat miro a Ninjor y luego a Dulcea antes de comprender la verdad tras aquellas palabras, la historia contada desde dos puntos de vista.

-No me digas que...-dijo Kat.

_Cuando Conner llego a la cueva, coloco el casco sobre sus brazos y miro a Ninjor y Dulcea esperandolo con los brazos cruzados._

_-Eso no pinta nada bien.-dijo Conner._

_-Si, tengo la sensación de que es la hora de aumentar tu poder.-dijo Ninjor._

_-¿Que?-pregunto Conner._

_Aquello estaba siendo un día con demasiadas sorpresas, aunque aquello no fue nada comparado con sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y ver el alma del fenix salir de su propio cuerpo._

_-Conner...es hora de aumentar tu poder...-dijo el fenix.-...a Ninjetti..._

_-Un momento...-dijo Conner.-...Ninjetti de...¿Ninja?_

_-Exacto...-dijo Dulcea._

_El fenix se coloco entre Ninjor y Dulcea y miro a Conner mientras desplegaba sus alas para envolverlos._

_-Ellos vienen de dos realidades distintas, Conner.-dijo el fenix.-...Dulcea viene de otra realidad donde fue ella quien les dio a los Rangers el poder Ninjetti, mientras que esta realidad, fue Ninjor._

_La cara de Conner era todo un poema mientras intentaba enteder lo que el fenix quería decirle._

_-No entiendo...-susurro Conner._

_-Verás hijo, existen varias realidades con varios Rangers, todos iguales y conectados por el subconsciente, Dulcea, viene de una realidad donde Ivan Ooze fue convocado por Rita y Zedd para vencer a los Rangers y ella se vio obligada a otorgarles a los Rangers los poderes Ninjetti...-dijo el fenix.-...en cambio, Ninjor, que esta en esta realidad, les concedio los poderes a los Rangers tras perder contra Rito Revolto, que destruyo los Thunderzords._

_-Vale...-dijo Conner.-...entonces..._

_-Entonces...-dijo el fenix.-...tus amigos la recordaran a ella por el subconsciente con los otros Rangers, saben que es una aliada y que les ha ayudado pero no tienen el conociemiento de que en otra realidad, ella les dio los poderes de Ninjetti._

_-Bien...-susurro Conner.-...y estan los dos aqui, ¿para...?_

_Dulcea y Ninjor se miraron con una sonrisa antes de que el fenix volara de nuevo hacia Conner._

_-Traje a Dulcea a esta realidad para que los dos te dieran el poder Ninjetti...-dijo el fenix.-...y a sus zords..._

_-¿Como?-pregunto Conner._

_-Espera y verás...-dijo el fenix._

_Y entonces, Conner fue envuelto por una luz que le obligo a cerrar los ojos._

Todo estaba en completo silencio mientras cada uno asimilaba lo que acababa de ver, era cierto que los Rangers no recordaban del todo a Dulcea.

¿Pero otras realidades?

-No lo penseis mucho..-dijo Dulcea.-...os dolera la cabeza.

-Además, lo importante es Conner.-dijo Ninjor.-...y su batalla final contra los zords malvados.

_-Y así fue...-dijo Conner mirando a la camara.-...como aprendí a usar los Ninjazords junto con mi fenixzord en una batalla que, creedme, ni vosotros os creeriais..._

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-Conner Ninjetti y sus zords...

-Nueva forma de controlar a los Zords.

-La destrucción de Rita y Zedd.

-Los regalos de Conner...

-...y el final del arco de los Rangers Originales...proximo arco...Zeo...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: The Power Meeting (Parte 2)**

_Cuando la luz desapareció, Conner experimento un poder que jamás había tenido, ni siquiera como Dino Ranger._

_-Pero...-susurro a si mismo._

_-Ahora Conner, el poder es tuyo.-dijo Ninjor._

_-Usalo para destruir los zords, joven amigo.-dijo Dulcea._

_Conner se miro las manos aun si poder creer la cantidad de poder que escondía bajo los guantes rojo fuego que las envolvían, ese poder ninjetti, junto con su poder fenix original era...increible..._

_-Soy un...Ninjetti.-susurro sorprendido._

_**Lo eres, amo, mirate...**_

_Conner se acerco a un pequeño espejo para verse y se vio a si mismo vestido completamente como un ninja, solo se veían sus ojos y en el pecho llevaba un gran fenix dibujado._

_-¡Conner! ¡La ciudad!-grito Ninjor._

_Conner se giro a tiempo de ver al Dragonzord destrozar un edificio y al Tigrezord rugir haciendo huir a la gente._

_Mientras Serpetera tampaba el sol con su enorme figura._

_-Tengo que ir...-dijo horrorizado._

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se transporto a la ciudad con la esperanza de, esta vez, vencer a los zords y devolver la paz a la Tierra una vez más._

-Como veis, Conner era todo un Ninjetti.-dijo Nijor.

Tommy sonrió mientras recordaba a Conner en su forma ninja, con una mirada que él mismo había usado la primera vez que se había visto ninja y miro a Dulcea.

-Así que...viniste de otra dimensión a ayudarlo.-le dijo a la guerrera.

-Más o menos...-contesto ella.-...el fenix me trajo y no podía negarme, allí o aqui, también sois mis Rangers.

Ninjor se acerco a la roca donde Conner se sentaba a contar su historia y se apoyo en ella para soltar un largo suspiro.

-Xytar tenía los zords completamente bajo su control, así que la única manera que Conner tenía para vencerlo, era intentar retenerlos con sus zords y poder usar sus poderes ninja para calmar a las vestias.

-Y al mismo y tiempo.-dijo Dulcea.-...esperaba que Zedd y Rita pudieran echarle una mano para salvar la ciudad.

_Conner apareció en medio de la ciudad, donde los zords seguían destruyendo la ciudad sin control._

_-¿Que habrá pasado con Rita y Zedd?-se pregunto Conner._

_No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver lo que había pasado, pues los zords lo locarizaron enseguida y los tres lo miraron como si fuera su proxima merienda._

_-Genial...-susurro Conner._

_Los zords comenzaron a atacarle y no tuvo más remedio que salir del camino para intentar ganar algo de tiempo._

_Y entonces, lo vio..._

_-¡Cuidado!-grito Conner._

_La niña se giro a tiempo de mirarlo antes de que el edificio comenzara a venirse abajo, directo donde la niña estaba._

_No muy lejos de Conner._

_Conner corrió con todo lo que tenía justo a tiempo de apartar a la niña antes de que los escombros la golpearan, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte._

_Varios escombros le golpearon en la espalda y el costado abriendo algunas heridas antiguas y haciendolo sisear de dolor._

_-¡Señor!-grito la niña._

_-Tranquila...-susurro Conner.-...¿tu mama?_

_-¡Sally!-se escucho a lo lejos._

_-¡Mama!-grito la niña._

_Conner sonrió, las heridas le dolían como un infierno pero no podía dejar que la niña lo viese._

_Tenía una lucha que ganar._

_-Ve...-susurro a la niña.-...yo me encargo..._

_-Gracias...-dijo la niña._

_Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo y Conner se levanto, con algo de dificultad agarrando su ya más que gastado hombro y miro a zords._

_-¡Eh!-grito a los zords.-...¡Quereis un pedazo de alguien! ¡Coged un pedazo de mi!_

_Los zords lo miraron y Conner suspiro, era ahora o nunca, la hora de verdad para él y para Angel Groove._

_Hora de rendir tributo a sus ante pasados._

_-No fallare, Rangers...-prometió._

_Y entonces, grito..._

_-¡Venid a mi, Ninjazords!-grito primero.-...¡Fenixzord! ¡En línea!_

_A lo lejos empezó a escuchar rugidos y en el aire vio a la grulla, mientras que el lobo, la rana, el oso y el mono llegaban por tierra._

_Y juntos, vio al halcón y a su fenix llegar detrás de la grulla, fuertes y preparados para lo fuera a pasar._

_-¡Formación Ninja Megazord!-grito Conner._

-¿Como es que no necesita estar dentro del zord para controlarlo?-pregunto Billy.

-Su poder es más fuerte que el de los Ninjetti originales, Billy.-explico Dulcea.-...esta combinado con dos realidades y un fenix, así que entre sus muchos poderes, esta el de controlar mentalmente a los zords.

-Vaya...-susurro Tanya.

_-Ahora tu, amigo...-susurro al fenix.-...¡Fenix zord! ¡Modo combate!_

_El Ninja zord y el fenix zord juntos hicieron frente a los tres zords mientras Conner miraba al frente y veía a su propio oponente._

_-Así que...el poder Ninjetti.-susurro Xytar._

_-Eso parece.-dijo Conner._

_La sombra de Xytar sonrió antes de usar varias descargas que Conner esquivo casi sin perder de vista a los zords peleando entre ellos._

_Tenía que detener todo esto, Dragonzord y Tigrezord eran amigos, no deberían pelear entre ellos._

_En cuanto a Serpetera, el Halcon zord estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero no podría durar para siempre._

_-Vas a morir aqui, Ranger...-dijo Xytar._

_-Detrás de ti.-dijo Conner._

_Xytar alzó sus manos haciendo que los zords cambiaran a su estado de combate y Conner observo el increible poder de los antiguos zords de Tommy._

_Estaba perdido si no hacía nada._

_Y entonces, supo que debía hacer..._

_-¡Halcon zord! ¡Formad el Ninja Mega Halcon zord!-grito Conner.-...¡y tu fenix! ¡Vuelve a tu estado original._

_Los zords obedecieron cambiando de forma mientras Conner recibía un golpe de Xytar que lo mando directamente hacía las rocas._

_Otro golpe a su orgullo y a sus heridas..._

_-No tienes nada para vencerme, idiota.-dijo Xytar._

_-¿Tu crees?-susurro Conner.-¡Fenix zord! ¡Forma con el Ninja Mega Halcon zord el Ninja Halcon Ultra Fenix zord!_

_-¿Que?-pregunto Xytar._

_Los zords cambiaron de forma de nuevo, formando un enorme zord solo que ahora el Halcón zord era la cabeza de zord, la grulla era una enorme ballesta y el fenix eran unas alas colocadas detrás del zord y una espada en su mano derecha._

_-¿Que te parece?-pregunto Conner._

_Y antes de que pudiera contestarle, Conner le asesto una patada que hizo volar a Xytar lejos de él mientras miraba a su nuevo zord._

_**Impresionante, amo...**_

_**Gracias...**_

_-¡Crees que ha ganado, Ranger!-grito Xytar._

_-La verdad, es que...si.-dijo Conner._

_Xytar rió, mientras hacía aparecer a Rita y a Zedd evueltos en una luz oscura que Conner identifico como la misma que había consumido a Scorpina._

_La diferencia, es que Rita y Zedd estaban mucho peor._

_-Bastardo...-susurro Conner._

_-¿Matarás a quien te ayudo, Ranger?-pregunto Xytar._

_Y desapareció, dejando a Conner para que viera a Rita y a Zedd saltar a sus Mega zords y comenzar a golpear al Ninja Halcón Ultra Fenix zord._

_-Lo que me faltaba...-susurro Conner.-¡A metamorfosearse!_

_Conner se transformo en Ranger y miro como su zord esquivaba los ataques, podía ganar, lo sabía, pero sacrificar a Rita y a Zedd._

_¿Podría hacer algo para salvarlos?_

-No ataca por Rita y Zedd, ¿verdad?-pregunto Jason.

-Exacto.-dijo Dulcea.-...no sabía que podía hacer, pero por desgracia, salvarlos ya no era una opción.

Tommy sabía lo que Conner debía pensar, él mismo lo había pasado con Zeltrax poco tiempo atrás.

-La paz tiene que permanecer.-dijo en un susurro.

-Eso dijo él.-dijo Dulcea.

_Conner cerró los ojos, no quería destruirlos, pero sabía que no tenía dos opciones y menos si seguían golpeando así a su zord._

_-¡Muere Ranger!-grito Rita._

_-¡La ciudad será nuestra!-grito Zedd._

_El Tigrezord agarro al Ninja Halcón Ultra Fenix zord mientras el Dragonzord lanzaba sus misiles y Serpentera le golpeaba._

_Tenía que detenerlo, ahora._

_**¡Basta!**_

_Conner se giro en su espalda al escuchar el ruido, no sabía que era, pero alguien había gritado._

_Y no parecía estar muy bien._

_**Esta aura...**_

_**¡Dejadme!**_

_**Conner miro a un tigre y dos dragones, uno volador y otro sobre dos patas envuelto en una luz oscura.**_

_**-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Conner.**_

_**-La energía...-susurro el tigre.**_

_**-Nos esta haciendo oscuros, no quiero volver a ser malo...-susurro el dragon sobre dos patas.**_

_**-Ayudanos.-dijo el dragón volador.**_

_**Entonces Conner entendió quienes eran y corriendo, se acerco a ellos.**_

_**Pero la energía oscura le hizo cortes en las manos.**_

_**-¿Que puedo hacer?-pregunto Conner.**_

_**-Liberanos...-susurro el dragon de dos patas.**_

_**-Tu eres el elegido.-dijo el dragon volador.**_

_**-Usa tu energía...-susurro el tigre.**_

_**Conner se miro las manos y las junto para invocar todo su poder ninja y de las monedas de poder para intentar liberarlos.**_

_**-Ayudadme, Rangers...-susurro al poder.**_

_**Y, de repente la oscuridad que envolvía a los animales desapareció devolviendolos otra vez a su estado normal.**_

_**-Gracias, joven.-dijo el dragon volador.**_

_**-Nos salvaste, Conner.-dijo el dragon de dos patas.-...ahora podemos controlarnos.**_

_**-Conner...-susurro el tigre.-...se fuerte y no olvides que eres el elegido.**_

_**Y tan pronto como vinieron, se habían marchado...**_

_Conner abrió los ojos para ver a los zords completamente detenidos, ya no atacaban la ciudad y habían expulsado a Rita y Zedd de su interior._

_Lo había hecho..._

_-¡Lo he conseguido!-grito riendo._

_Por fin había acabado con aquella pesadilla, al menos eso pensaba, hasta que vio a Rita y Zedd aparecer y sus poderes comenzar a desvanecerse._

_-¡Fenix!-grito Conner._

_**Amo, tus poderes ninjetti y de los Rangers Original esta desapareciendo por el abuso que has hecho liberando a los zords.**_

_Tenía que haberlo imaginado..._

_**Esta bien, Conner, puedes usar mi poder...**_

_El problema era que, no podría liberar a Rita y Zedd de su control si no tenía todo el poder de nuevo._

_-Des...truye...nos...-susurro Zedd._

_Las palabras dejaron a Conner soprendido mientras Rita se abrazaba a Zedd y los dos miraban a Conner en tono suplicante._

_-Por...favor...-susurro Rita.-...duele...mucho..._

_-¡Bastardos!-grito Xytar._

_Un rayo cayo del cielo separandolos a los dos y mandandolos lejos el uno del otro mientras Conner podía sentir la rabia y las lágrimas mezclarse en sus ojos._

_No era justo, no era nada justo..._

_-Conner...-susurro Zedd._

_-Por favor...susurro Rita._

_Conner suspiro y convoco a Feba y la daga fenix para apuntar a cada uno de ellos con ellas._

_-Lo siento...-susurro Conner._

_-No pasa...nada...-susurro Rita._

_-Volve...remos...-susurro Zedd._

_Conner suspiro de nuevo y cerró los ojos antes de dar un simple comando con su mente y que la daga y la espada fueran hacia Rita y Zedd._

_Y entonces, sintió las dos vidas que acababa de quitar a la fuerza..._

_-Me las pagaras...-susurro.-...te lo juro, Xytar._

_Y sin más se transporto._

-No fue nada facil para él aguantar las ganas de matar a Xytar por lo que había tenido que hacer, pero lo consiguió porque sabía que esto no había acabado.-dijo Dulcea.

-Todavía queda mucho por vencer.-dijo Ninjor.

Apareció delante de los Rangers con una caja enorme y la abrió para revelar varias armas, entre ellas, las que Conner había usado en combate.

-Es la hora de los regalos.-dijo Ninjor.

_-Supongo que Ninjor me habra hecho caso y os dará las armas que necesitais.-dijo Conner.-...os ayudaran a vencer a Xytar en caso de que yo no pueda y os darán la fuerza para librar las batallas que os esperan._

_-Jason, te dejo contigo mi daga fenix, eres el líder Jase, el primero, es una de las razones por las que te entrego a mi daga, porque posee la fuerza del fuego, la que solo un líder puede usar con conocimiento para proteger lo que más desea.-dijo Conner.-...Kimberly, Billy, Zack y Trini, para vosotros tengo el ninja zord porque sois las partes del puzzle que lo ayudan a mantenerse unido, sin vosotros, no habría Rangers para proteger la ciudad, además, Billy, Zack y Trini, se os darán poderes ninja y a ti, Kim, te serán devueltos los tuyos._

Ninjor le dio la daga a Jason y la estrecho entre sus manos antes de sonreir y acariciar la cabeza del fenix.

-Me alegro de que seas me descendiente, Conner...-susurro a la daga.

Y Dulcea se acerco a Billy, Zack, Trini y Kimberly para darles y devolverle el poder ninjetti al tiempo que sus zords rugían por el aire.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Conner.-dijo Kimberly en nombre de todos.

_-Dr.O...Tommy, para ti tengo algo especial.-dijo Conner.-...a sido mi compañera durante mucho tiempo y a ella le he confiado mi vida entera, tanto personal como en la lucha, por eso es para ti, porque eres mucho más que mi mentor, eres mi amigo y mi hermano y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré orgulloso de haber aprendido a ser un Ranger gracias a ti._

Ninjor tomo a Feba en sus manos y se la paso a Tommy, que miro la espada mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos.

-Y yo siempre estaré orgulloso de que hayas sido mi Ranger Rojo, Conner.-susurro a Feba.

_-Por cierto...-dijo Conner.-...¿quereis saber como conseguí vencer, al Imperio de las Maquinas?_

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-El nuevo Zeo Ranger...

-Imperio de las maquinas...

-Y un nuevo aliado...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Crystals of Zeo (Parte 1)**

_La cueva estaba totalmente vacía, la brisa pasaba por la ventana dandole a Conner un pequeño respiro de los últimos días y toda la locura que había pasado._

_Por lo menos, ahora tenía un poco de paz._

_Miro a su lado donde Feba descansaba junto a la daga del fenix y se pregunto que estaría haciendo Xytar ahora, ¿tendría nuevos enemigos? ¿para que había traido a Zedd y a Rita?_

_Zedd y Rita..._

_-¿Conner?-pregunto Ninjor._

_Conner miro a Ninjor entrar en la cueva mientras sostenía algo de comida y ropa nueva, de color rojo oscuro._

_-Supongo que es mi nuevo color...-sonrió.-...me recuerda a Hunter._

_-¿Hunter?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-Si...el ninja carmesí.-dijo mirando la confusión de Ninjor.-...dejalo, ya los conoceras._

_-Espero...-dijo Ninjor.-...dime Conner, cuentame algo de ti._

_Conner se detuvo un segundo mientras miraba a la ventana donde el fresco aire hacía que tuviera algo de frío a pesar de los vendajes._

_-Bueno, no tengo mucho decir.-rió pensativo.-...antes de ser Ranger, era un completo estupido, solo pensaba en mi, en chicas y en mi coche..._

_-Como cualquier muchacho.-dijo Dulcea desde la puerta._

_Conner asintió mirando de repente sus manos como si fuera la cosa más importante que jamás hubiera visto._

_-Pero luego...-dijo pensativo.-...luego todo cambió, mis amigos eran gente que para mi habían sido raros al principio...-sonrió.-...Ethan solía contarme cosas de internet y sus beneficios mientras yo le contaba cosas del fútbol y sus privilegios...-dijo riendo.-...era una relación extraña._

_-Interesante...-dijo Ninjor._

_-Si...-dijo Conner.-...con Trent nunca termine de encajar, pero siempre cuido de Kira y eso era bastante para que lo tuviera de mi lado, parte de mi lucha personal por volverlo bueno era por eso, para que si algún día yo no pudiera estar ahí..._

_-Él lo hiciera...-dijo Dulcea._

_-Exacto...-sonrió.-...si Kira mi oyera no me creería lo que estoy diciendo, al principio ni siquiera me importaba pero poco a poco...-suspiro.-...se hizo parte de mi, tan fuerte que a veces no podía controlarlo...pero al final no paso nada y ahora dudo que pase..._

_-¿Y porque no?-pregunto Dulcea._

_-Porque ella quería a Trent y yo decidí no meterme en eso, preferí su felicidad a perder lo que tenía con ella.-dijo Conner._

_-Y te rendiste...-dijo Ninjor._

_-Cobarde...-susurro Dulcea._

_Conner los miro antes de asentir y mirar su morpher a su lado, si tenía alguna posibilidad de volver a verla, ahora estaba todo perdido._

_No iba a volver, era algo que podía sentir desde dentro de su corazón._

_-Tienes razón, Dulcea.-dijo Conner.-...no luche por ella y la perdí, fui estupido._

_Dulcea se quedo en silencio mientras Ninjor suspiraba, la vida de Conner no parecía un cuento de hadas de un jugador de futbol convertido en heroe secreto._

_Más bien parecía que estaba cansado de todo aquello y solo quería algo de paz._

_-¿Porque no comes un poco y duermes algo más?-pregunto de repente.-...nosotros nos encargaremos de todo..._

_Dulcea ni siquiera lo miro antes de levantarse, era como si los dos tuvieran algun tipo de conexión mental que Conner no llegaba a entender, pero que en aquel momento, agradecía enormemente._

_-Gracias...-susurro._

-Idiota...-susurro Kira.-...¡eres un idiota!

A su lado, Ashley la abrazo mientras ella, visiblemente enfadada, miraba las imagenes como si pudiera traspasarlas y agarrar a Conner en aquel momento.

Para matarlo, claro estaba...

-Por fin...-susurro Etha.

Kira le lanzó una mirada acusatoría que él simplemente esquivo mientras sentía la liberación porque al menos, uno de ellos, dejara totalmente claro lo que sentía por el otro.

Aunque ahora ya era muy tarde.

Trent por su parte miraba a Tommy esperando que él pudiera calmar a Kira o, por lo menos, evitar que destrozara algo si volvía a gritar.

Al fin y al cabo, sus poderes de Dino Ranger seguían con ellos.

-Kira...-susurro Tommy.

-No, Dr.O, debió hablar...yo...-susurro ella.-...es un idiota...

Tommy le puso una mano en el hombro y la miro con una sonrisa algo consoladora mientras miraba las imagenes.

-Pero era tu idiota...-dijo él.

Y, por primera vez, Kira tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él.

_Cuando se marcharon volvió a mirar sus manos y agarro de su mesita la gema roja que lo había convertido en Dino Ranger Rojo._

_-Quien me iba a decir que tu me ayudarías a hacer todo esto, Tyranno.-susurro Conner._

_La gema brillo intensamente mientras Conner sonreía con cariño, cuando, de repente, escucho un terrible estruendo venir de justo delante de la cueva._

_Y sin pensarlo, se levanto para ver que era._

_-¡Que a sido eso!-grito al salir._

_Allí, en la puerta, vio a Dulcea y Ninjor acercarse lentamente a una pequeña nave que acababa de aterrizar._

Y, de repente, Zhane tuvo la sensación de haber visto algo muy parecido a aquella nave hacía poco tiempo.

De hecho...

-Oye...¿eso no es?-pregunto T.J.

-¡Que hace eso ahí!-grito Andros.

Dulcea y Ninjor se miraron aguantando la risa mientras veían la imagen y ver la nave abrirse poco a poco.

_-Protege a Conner, Dulcea.-dijo Ninjor._

_Ella agarro su arma lista para atacar si fuera necesario mientras Ninjor se acercaba a ver que había dentro de la nave._

_Y cuando la luz se disipo, lo que vio lo dejo boqueabierto._

_-No puede ser.-susurro él._

_Dulcea, al ver su cara de sorpresa, se acerco para ver que era y también se quedo asombrada mientras lo miraba._

_-Pero...él estaba...-susurro Dulcea._

_Conner salió hacia donde estaban y se acerco la nave también, viendo lo que había dentro de ella._

_Era algo agarrado a un cristal..._

_-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Conner._

_**Cristal Zeo, amo, te ayudara a activar la transformación en Zeo Ranger...**_

_-¿En serio?-pregunto sintiendo al fenix asentir.-...vaya...y ¿que es eso que esta pegado al cristal?_

_Podía sentir al fenix reir dentro de él mientras contestaba a su pregunta._

_**Amo, ese es Alpha-5, el ayudante de Zordon...**_

_Y Conner sintió que su boca caía, literalmente al suelo._

_-Pero...-dijo Conner.-...quieres decir...¿Alpha-5? ¿El mismo Alpha-5 que ayudo a los Rangers?_

_**Ese mismo, amo...**_

_Y, de repente el robot se activo, levantandose poco a poco para mirar a Dulcea, Ninjor a Conner allí parado delante de él._

_-Hell Ranger...-dijo Alpha-5.-...Zordon me envía a ayudarte, Xytar a reclutado a sus generales y tu, debes destruirlos..._

_Genial, ahora a parte de un psicopata demonio y unos poderes que iban a acabar con él si no llevaba cuidado, tenía un robot como aliado y todo un batallón de generales que eliminar._

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-Alpha-5...

-El imperio de las maquinas...

-Y una transformación con sorpresas...

**PD:** ¿Zordon vivo? ¿Alpha-5 en la cueva? Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Never Alone (Parte 2)**

_Los tres llevaron a Alpha dentro de la cueva aún sin entender demasiado bien lo que estaba pasando._

_-Todo se puede explicar, chicos.-dijo Alpha.-...sentaos..._

_Dulcea y Ninjor se sentaron en las rocas mientras Conner lo hacía en su cama, todavía recuperandose de sus heridas._

_-Veo que has tenido duras batallas, Ranger...-dijo Alpha._

_-Unas cuantas, si...-dijo Conner._

_-Pues para eso estoy aqui, para ayudarte.-dijo extendiendo el cristal.-...este es el cristal Zeo, Conner, te ayudara a transformarte en el Zeo VI, el Zeo Fenix Ranger._

_-Vaya...-susurro Conner._

_Alpha puso el cristal en sus manos y se echo para atrás viendo como el cristal brillaba en las manos de Conner antes de desaparecer y hacer aparecer otro morpher en su muñeca derecha._

_-¿Y esto?-pregunto Conner._

_-Te ayudara no solo en tu transformación, si no para avisarme en caso de que necesites ayuda.-dijo Alpha._

_-Perdon...-dijo Ninjor.-...¿Ayuda?_

_-¿Vas a pelear?-pregunto Dulcea._

_Alpha mostró su muñeca derecha ante la atonita mirada de todos, donde llevaba un pequeño morpher conectado._

_-Zordon me lo dio antes de venir.-dijo Alpha.-...el Imperio de las Maquinas es demasiado grande, tu solo jamás lo conseguirías._

_-¿El Imperio...?-pregunto Conner.-...Mondo..._

_-Exacto, todos estan aqui para destruirte Conner y después, al resto de los Rangers antes hacer a Xytar el rey del mundo, pero ha fallado en una cosa._

_-¿Cual?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-En no precedir que Conner no lucharía solo.-dijo una voz detrás de ellos._

_Alpha camino hasta la sombra colocandose a su lado mientras la sombra daba un paso adelante y revelaba su identidad._

_-¿Trey?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-¿Ranger de Oro?-pregunto Dulcea._

_Conner simplemente lo miraba, su apariencia era la de un Ranger completamente normal aunque sabía por las historias del Dr.O que el Ranger de Oro en realidad eran...tres..._

_-Así que tu eres el famoso Hell Ranger.-dijo mirando a Conner._

_-Eso parece...-susurro Conner.-...soy el idolo de las masas malvadas._

_El Ranger de Oro rió mientras se acercaba a él y chocaba las manos, al hacerlo, Trey pudo ver el alcance de las heridas de Conner._

_-Estas hecho polvo.-le dijo al Ranger._

_-Si bueno, ha sido un infierno.-dijo Conner._

_-Pues no es nada comparado con el Imperio de las Maquinas.-mustió Alpha._

_Conner lo sabía, Mondo y su Imperio habían conseguido casi destruir a los Rangers más de una vez._

_Pero con un poco de suerte y con Trey y Alpha aqui, podría vencerlos, estaba seguro._

_-Bien, pues ya estamos todos, ¿verdad?-pregunto Conner._

_-Para esta batalla, si.-dijo Trey._

_-Conner, debes saber que nunca lucharas solo, el espiritu de todos los Rangers vive en ti, con cada transformación, aprendes una parte de sus vidas y la usas para salvar lo que ellos salvaron una vez.-le dijo Alpha._

_Conner entendía eso, pero también podía sentir el desgaste de su cuerpo con cada batalla, ¿cuantas batallas podría resistir?_

_Espera que por lo menos, las suficientes..._

_Además, había algo sobre Alpha-5 que no terminaba de entender, algo que si no le fallaba la memoría, haría que todo aquello no tuviera sentido._

_-Antes de irnos...-susurro Conner.-...¿como es que estas aqui?_

_Alpha miro a Trey, que a su vez, miro a Dulcea y Ninjor que parecían tener la misma curiosidad que Conner._

_-Zordon me dejo precisas instrucciones de volver desde Eltar si Xytar se atrevía a atacar finalmente...-dijo Alpha simplemente._

_**Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo...**-pensó Conner._

_-¿Como?-pregunto Conner._

_-Hace siglos, Zordon descubrió que Xytar descansaba en las profundidades del infierno, como demonio de clase menor, por lo menos, hasta que la reina Bansheera fue lanzada al mundo de las sombras con los demás demonios, donde estaba Xytar.-explico Alpha.-...todos ellos se alimentaron de su poder, haciendolos poderosos, pero Xytar fue el que más obtuvo de ella, convirtiendose en un demonio único, dado que sus raices venían de unos antiguos demonios, los Murderok, demonios imparables en sed de sangre y dolor._

_-¿Y porque era Xytar un demonio menor si su raza era tan feroz?-pregunto Conner._

_-Porque tenía parte humano...-susurro Trey.-...para ser exactos, su madre era una bruja oscura entregada a los poderes malvados de su padre, el demonio, Xectar._

_Vale, aquello era como una mezcla entre Hell Boy y las brujas de Eastwick y eso no le gustaba nada._

_-Cuando Xytar absorbió los poderes de Bansheera, se convirtió en uno totalmente de su raza con los poderes de su madre bruja...-dijo Alpha._

_-Lo que lo convirtió en el temible enemigo que es ahora...-susurro Conner._

_-Exacto.-dijo Alpha.-...cuando Zordon supo el verdadero potencial que Xytar podía llegar a tener, me dijo que estuviera listo para volver a asistir a los Rangers, que necesarían mi ayuda, así que, comenzamos un plan para que si Xytar atacaba la Tierra, pudieramos llegar hasta aqui de nuevo.-explico Alpha._

_-Pero...-susurro Ninjor.-...¿como supo Zordon lo que podía pasar?, él murió mucho antes de Bansheera._

_-No lo sabía...-susurro Alpha.-...pero quería dejar las cosas preparadas en caso de que hubiera un ataque, viniendo de la raza que venía y teniendo tanta sed de sangre en su interior, Zordon sabía que Xytar atacaría algún día._

_-¿Por eso te pidió que volvieras de tu planeta?-pregunto Conner._

_-Si, dijo que podría vivir tranquilo en casa, pero que mantuviera los ojos abiertos a Xytar y si alguna vez atacaba...-susurro Alpha._

_-Vendrías a ayudar...-dijo Conner._

_-Exacto.-dijo Alpha._

_-¿Y que hay de Alpha 6 y 7?-pregunto Ninjor._

_Alpha miro su morpher y suspiro, si era lo que él pensaba, ellos también tendrían un importante papel que jugar._

_-Bueno...digamos que son parte del puzzle.-dijo Alpha._

_-¿Que?-pregunto Conner._

_Alpha iba a contestar cuando, de repente, sintieron una fuerte energía venir de la ciudad y supieron que el Imperio había llegado._

_-Mondo...-susurro Trey._

_Conner suspiro, de nuevo tenía que ir y su hombro ni siquiera estaba en buenas condiciones desde el ataque de Goldar, por no hablar del resto de su cuerpo._

_-Vamos.-mustió._

_-No, tu te quedas.-dijo Alpha._

_Conner miro a Alpha, que puso su robotica mano sobre su brazo y lo miro haciendo que Conner sintiera la mano de un padre sobre la cabeza de su hijo._

_-No puedo, soy el elegido...-dijo Conner._

_-Lo se, creeme, pero ahora no, tienes algo más que hacer por mi.-dijo Alpha._

_Alpha levanto su mano y le dió dos llaves, cada una de un color, oro y plata que brillaban delante de él._

_-Debes buscar a Alpha 6 y 7, Conner, ellos son nuestra única esperanza contra Mondo y los suyos.-dijo Alpha._

_-¿Que?-pregunto Conner.-...no entiendo nada..._

_-No tienes que entenderlo.-dijo Trey.-...solo ve y traelos o no podremos vencerlos._

_-¿Y vosotros que?-pregunto enfadado.-...¿vais a ir allí solos a pelear? Imposible, no lo aceptare._

_Trey saco su bastón de oro y apunto a Conner con él pegandolo a su cuello mientras una mirada feroz se resaltaba en sus ojos._

_-Mira, elegido.-dijo Trey.-...tu tienes una misión y nosotros otra y ahora mismo, no van juntas...-luego se calmó y lo miro.-...Alph son importantes, Conner, sin ellos no tendrás el poder suficiente para ser el Ranger que necesitamos._

_-No entiendo...-dijo Conner de nuevo._

_-Tranquilo.-dijo Alpha.-...tu ve, que nosotros los retendremos._

_Y antes de que Conner pudiera decir algo más, Alpha y Trey se miraron antes de gritar sus transformaciones._

_-¡Ranger de Oro! ¡A metamorfosearse!-grito Trey._

_-¡Robo Ranger! ¡Transformación!-grito Alpha._

_Las dos luces brillaron mostrando a Trey como el Ranger de Oro y a Alpha como Conner jamás lo había visto._

_-Vaya...-susurro Conner._

_Alpha llevaba un traje parecido al de los Zeo Rangers, pero de color plateado y sin el casco caracteristico de un Ranger._

_-Vale, vamonos.-dijo Trey._

_-Recuerda Conner, no estas solo.-dijo Alpha._

_Y sin más, se marcharon dejando al Ranger boqueabierto con Dulcea y Ninjor detrás de él, con las mismas caras._

_-Vale...¿alguien sabe que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Conner._

-¡Alpha un Ranger!-grito Rocky.-...¿estais de guasa?

-Como puedes ver, no.-dijo Ninjor.

Dulcea pensaba seriamente en llamar a un médico por las palidas caras y las caras de sorpresas de todos los Rangers que habían conocido a Alpha o su historia.

Obviamente, nadie se esperaba que su preparación con en Eltar fuera para ser un Ranger más, para ser exactos, el Zeo Ranger plateado.

-Vale...-dijo Jason.-...menuda sorpresa...

Adam que no había dejado de mirar la imagen, vio como Conner miraba su morpher antes de coger una chaqueta y marcharse de la cueva.

-¿A donde va?-pregunto.

Dulcea y Ninjor se miraron antes de ver aparecer a otro Conner, que estaba vez estaba sentado en su cama, parecía tener más heridas de lo normal y una mirada melancolica en sus ojos.

_-Para buscar a Alph tuve que ir a un solo sitio, un sitio, que ningun Ranger había visitado hasta mi.-dijo Conner.-...era hora de visitar el planeta del mentor más grande de los Rangers y recoger aquello que había sido dejado para mi...era hora de visitar Eltar._

* * *

**Próximo Cap.**

-La busqueda de Alpha 6 y 7...

-La lucha del Ranger de Oro y el Robot Ranger...

**PD:** Espero que hayan quedado claro algunos origenes, pero si teneis alguna duda, solo preguntad e intentare contestar lo más rapido posible.

Y no, no se me olvida que Eltar fue conquistada por la alianza del mal al final de Power Ranger Turbo...

Gracias por leer y comentar, como siempre, sois los mejores...

UPBACK


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: A Place Called Home (Parte 3)**

-Un momento...-dijo Kat.-...¿me estas diciendo que Conner viajo hasta Eltar?

-Más o menos...-dijo Ninjor.

-¿Como pudo llegar...?-pregunto Andros.-...dime que no tiene nada que ver con mi nave.

Se pudo escuchar la risa de T.J detrás de Andros mientras Dulcea asentía con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-Creeme, él tampoco quería.-dijo Dulcea.

-De hecho, se negaba en rotundo.-dijo Ninjor.

* * *

_-Oh no.-dijo Conner.-...no, no, no y no, no me voy a suicidar de esa manera._

_A su lado, Ninjor y Dulcea intentaban hacerle entender que sin aquello no iba a llegar hasta Eltar._

_-No es un suicidio.-dijo Ninjor._

_-Además, ni siquiera lo sabrá...-le dijo Dulcea._

_-¿Que no?-pregunto Conner.-...¿estas de broma? Va a matarme si descubre que he cogido su nave para ir a un planeta que ni siquiera se donde esta...es como su bebe, la adora y os aseguro que no hay nada peor que quitarle su tesoro a un hombre._

_-¿Ah no?-pregunto Dulcea._

_-No...-dijo Conner._

_Entonces, Ninjor apareció con el balón de futbol de tamaño pequeño que Conner había traido con él y de la que nunca se separaba._

_-Si no vas, la tiro al mar.-dijo Ninjor._

_Conner abrió los ojos antes de lanzarse a quitarsela pero Ninjor lo esquivo y se coloco al otro lado con el balón en sus manos._

_-Tarde...-dijo Ninjor._

_-¡Fenix!-grito Conner._

_**Estas solo amo, necesitamos esa nave...**_

_Conner bufó antes de calmarse y mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Dulcea y a Ninjor, que mantenían sus posiciones por si hacía un ataque sorpresa._

_-Esta bien...-murmuro Conner._

_-Bien, yo ire contigo.-dijo Ninjor._

_Se colocaron uno al lado del otro y Ninjor le lanzó la pelota a Dulcea antes de marcharse a por la nave de Andros que les llevaría a Eltar._

_**¿Amo?**_

_**Voy a morir...**_

* * *

-Y tanto que lo voy a matar, cuando encontre mi nave estaba casi destrozada.-dijo Andros.

Ninjor simplemente se encogió de hombros, él no había podido predecir lo que iba a pasar aunque sabía que el planeta estaba en una dura batalla entre el bien y el mal.

Y, en aquel momento, el mal ganaba con diferencia...

-Vale...-dijo Tanya.-...¿Que pasaba mientras con Trey y Alpha?

-Bueno...-dijo Dulcea.-...tenían su propia bolsa de problemas entre las manos.

* * *

_En el campo de batalla, los dos Rangers miraban cara a cara con los soldados rasos del Imperio de las maquinas, a la vez que con el Principe Gasket y Archerina, que los esperaban._

_-Bienvenidos a vuestra muerte, Rangers...-susurro Gasket._

_-Y eso me lo dice un zoombie con tornillos.-susurro Trey._

_-¡Pereced Rangers!-grito Archerina._

_-Detrás de ti, guapa...-dijo Alpha._

_Gasket alzó su arma provocando que los soldados rasos se lanzaran a por Trey y Alpha que, automaticamente, se colocaron en modo de batalla._

_-A ver como luchas, viejo.-le dijo Trey a Alpha._

_-Detrás de ti...o mejor dicho...de vosotros.-rió Alpha._

_Y corrieron hacia los soldados chocando justamente en el centro, Alpha levanto sus piernas para volar y golpear a varios soldados mientras Trey extendía su bastón asestando varios golpes a medida que avanzaba._

_Fácil...aquello era demasiado fácil..._

_-¿No parece una trampa?-le dijo Alpha desde lejos._

_-Eso creo...-susurro Trey._

_Pero aunque intentaban notar alguna cosa extraña, la verdad era que los soldados no les daban un respiro mientras atacaban sin cesar._

_¿Para que les enviaría Gasket unos soldados que podían vencer facilmente?_

_-¡Trey!-grito Alpha._

_Y entonces lo supo, necesitaban tiempo para algo, por eso los estaban acosando con tantos soldados..._

_-Que pretendes, Gasket...-dijo para si mismo._

_Gasket simplemente sonrió mientras abrazaba a su esposa y levantaba su arma justo encima de su cabeza._

_-En el infierno he podido hacer las paces, Rangers...-susurro Gasket._

_Y, entonces, Alpha y Trey miraron como sobre sus cabezas, aparecían una gran nave, que iba capitaneada por la Emperatriz de las maquinas y su hijo._

_Machina y el Principe Sprocket..._

_-Genial...-susurro Alpha._

* * *

Adam tuvo que cerrar varias veces la boca al ver al Imperio de las maquinas, parecían todavía más poderosos que cuando ellos los habían combatido.

Podía sentir el miedo atenazarle el corazón, aquello era demasiado.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Rocky.

-Fue una dura batalla...-susurro Ninjor.-...pero no eran los únicos en problemas.

* * *

_Llegar a la nave no había sido fácil, por suerte para ellos no había nadie cerca y activarla había sido fácil gracias a que "alguien" había dejado los codigos._

_-Le debemos una a Alpha...-susurro Ninjor._

_-Callate...-dijo Conner.-...todavía pienso que voy a morir por esto..._

_Los dos miraron delante, donde el suelo de Eltar se encontraba justo a sus pies y, aterrizando la nave con sumo cuidado, respiraron al ver que estaban sanos y salvos y la nave de una pieza._

_Menos mal que era fácil de manejar..._

_Bajaron lentamente de la nave, no sabían lo que podía encontrarse, además, Ninjor sabía que era un planeta hostil ahora y no tenían ni el tiempo ni las fuerzas para luchar._

_-Ten cuidado, ahora mismo no estas bien y un fallo puede costarnos una captura...-dijo Ninjor._

_-Eh, quizá este mal, pero puedo luchar.-dijo Conner._

_No lo dudaba, pero su hombro no parecía decirle lo mismo mientras veía como la camiseta se teñía con un poco de sangre._

_-Vale, hombretón...-dijo Ninjor.-...solo espero que puedas decirle lo mismo a la tal...¿como se llama? Ah si...Kira..._

_Conner se detuvo entonces mirando a Ninjor con algo que el ninja no supo explicar exactamente..._

_-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-¿Como sabes su nombre?-pregunto Conner._

_-A veces, la nombras en sueños...-dijo Ninjor.-...¿todo bien?_

_-Si...-susurro Conner.-...vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo._

_Como Ninjor había sospechado, Kira debía ser algo especial para él pero si no quería hablar de ella, él no pensaba forzarlo, por lo menos, no de momento..._

_-Vale...-dijo Ninjor.-...la resistencia debería saber algo de Alpha 6 y7, así que deberíamos..._

_-¡Alto ahí!-grito una voz._

_Conner y Ninjor se detuvieron sin mirar a sus captores que se acercaron para ponerles las manos sobre la cabeza._

_Por lo menos, hasta que vieron el morpher de Conner._

_-¿Ranger?-pregunto uno de ellos._

_-Si...-dijo Conner.-...Hell Ranger y Dino Ranger Rojo..._

_Y antes de que lo supiera, tenía a sus captores a sus pies, inclinados como si el fuera el rey del mundo._

_-Estas aqui...-susurro el robot._

_-Estamos salvados...-dijo el otro._

_Ninjor miro a Conner que no podía estar más sorprendido que él mientras miraba a los dos robots levantarse lentamente y mirarlo._

_-Hell Ranger...tu puedes ayudarnos a destruir finalmente la Alianza del mal...-dijo el robot._

_-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Conner._

_-Los malvados unidos para destruir nuestro planeta, Hell Ranger.-dijo el otro robot.-...tu leyenda es conocida por destruir a dos miembros, Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa y por pelear contra su maximo lider, Xytar._

_**Zedd y Rita...**_

_Conner suspiro, no quería ser el líder, no pensaba merecerlo, pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa, no si quería tener la oportunidad de salvar a todos._

_-Para hacer lo que me pedís, necesito que me lleveís ante Alpha 6 y 7.-dijo Conner._

_-¿Los lideres, señor?-pregunto el robot._

_-Si...-intervino Ninjor.-...Xytar a llamado a los generales para atacar la Tierra y ahora el Hell Ranger necesita su ayuda a petición de Alpha 5._

_Los dos robots se miraron antes de saltar como si fueran dos yoyos y correr de un lado a otro de Ninjor y Conner._

_-¡Ay Ay Ay!-grito uno de ellos._

_-¡Alpha esta vivo! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver al resto!-grito el otro._

_Conner miro a Ninjor que choco su mano discretamente al conseguir lo que pretendían y ver para que los necesitaban en la batalla en la Tierra._

_-Vaya...vaya...vaya...-susurro una voz detrás de ellos._

_Conner sintió su sangre helarse mientras Ninjor se detuvo para girarse lentamente y ver quien había hablado._

_Los robots, asustados, se escondieron detrás de ellos, haciendo que saltaran todas las alarmas detro de Conner._

_Cuando se dio la vuelta, entendió porque la sensación de miedo se había metido hasta sus entrañas._

_Delante de ellos estaba el Emperador de las maquinas, el ser más peligroso de la era Zeo y el peor enemigo en las condiciones en las que Conner se encontraba._

_-Mondo...-susurro Ninjor._

_Él sonrió, levantando su bastón y antes de que lo rodearan los soldados rasos, haciendo que todo se convirtiera en un caos..._

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-El Fenix Zeo Ranger...

-La doble batalla...

-La aparición de Alpha 6 y 7...y su utilidad...


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Machine Wars (Parte 4)**

Ninjor miro hacia otro lado mientras detenía la imagen, todavía recordaba la batalla como algo horrible que había dejado más heridas que no podía cerrar.

No había servido para nada en aquel combate.

-¿Estas bien, Ninjor?-le pregunto Tanya.

Él suspiro, era el creador de las monedas de poder y tenía poderes suficientes para pelear lo que fuera y aún así, Mondo había demostrado ser un formidable adversario.

Más de lo que él pensaba.

-Estaba recordando...-dijo él.

Dulcea lo miraba como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y él simplemente esquivo su mirada, era la responsabilidad de los dos cuidar de Conner desde el momento que el fenix se lo había dicho.

Y él había fallado...

_Todo lo que Conner y Ninjor veían era soldados, ni siquiera alcazaban a ver a Mondo ni lo que estaba planeando._

_-No es por nada...-dijo Ninjor.-...pero esto es un problema grande..._

_-Si.-dijo Conner.-...creo que es hora de poner algo a nuestro favor._

_Ninjor asintió preparandose para la batalla mientras Conner suspiraba, haciendo que su morpher se transformara en el morpher Zeo, adornado con un pequeño fenix en la parte superior del morpher izquierdo._

_-Vale...-susurro Conner.-...vamos a hacerlo..._

_-¡Matadlos!-grito Mondo._

_Conner sintió entonces una punzada, como si algo estuviera fuera de sus manos en aquella batalla, algo que él no podía controlar..._

_-¡A metamorfosearse!-grito entonces._

_Si iba a morir, iba a hacerlo siendo un verdadero Ranger y así lo sentía mientras su traje rojo fuego lo cubría junto a sus botas y guantes negros, en su cuello aparecieron los cinco simbolos de los anteriores Rangers teniendo el simbolo del Ranger Rojo y el Ranger de Oro en el centro mientras que su casco tenía el visor en forma de Hexágono._

_-¡Zeo Ranger VI!-grito Conner._

_Y entonces, la verdadera batalla estalló mientras el ejercito de Mondo, Conner y Ninjor se encontraban entre golpes._

-Basta...-susurro Ninjor.

Por un momento, Dulcea pensaba que Ninjor finalmente iba a romperse, para todos había sido dificil la batalla, pero para él, que la había vivido tanto, era un completo infierno.

Casi lo habían perdido todo aquel día.

-Podemos pararnos si quieres...-mustió Dulcea.

Si, la verdad era que no quería tener que ver de nuevo su peor fallo, por el cual casi habían perdido a Conner, pero a la vez sabía que no podían, ellos tenían que ver todo lo que había pasado si querían tener alguna opción con Xytar.

Al fin y al cabo, Conner no estaba disponible ahora...

-¿Que os pasa?-pregunto Kimberly.

-Nada...-dijo Ninjor.-...continua...

_Alpha y Trey no estaban mejor que ellos, mientras el robot peleaba con Machina y el Principe Sprocket, Trey tenía la dificil tarea de luchar contra Gasket y Archerina cosa que era bastante complicada porque era un matrimonio que se entendía a la perfección..._

_-¡Ahora!-grito Gasket._

_Archerina rió antes de golpear a Trey lanzandolo con más soldados que le golpeaban en la cabeza sin cesar._

_Aquello era un infierno..._

_-Riendete, Ranger..-susurro Gasket._

_Pero Trey no estaba por la labor de dejarse vencer, él tenía una misión e iba a cumplirla fuera como fuera._

_Se lo debía a los Zeo Rangers, a Jason Scott y Tommy Oliver, a la Tierra y a su nuevo Ranger el cual llevaba un peso que ninún otro había llevado jamás._

_Un poder increible, pero peligroso..._

_-Que te lo has creído...-dijo Trey._

_Agarró la pierna de uno de los soldados y lo lanzó a su espalda mientras que con su bastón golpeo a dos más y al último de ellos lo lanzó hacía Archerina de un puñetazo._

_Los dos golpearon el suelo de una sola vez._

_-Eso es...-susurro Trey para si mismo._

_Y entonces miro a Gasket sacar su espada y supo que aquello era la hora de verdad, ahora o nunca..._

_**Date prisa, Conner...**_

_Alpha agarro a Sprocket de las orejas y lo lanzó al suelo de un golpe mientras Machina abría su abanico para lanzarle unos rayos que impactaron directamente en su cuerpo._

_-¡Alejate de mi hjio, Ranger!-grito Machina._

_-Podría, si dejara de intentar matarme...-susurro Alpha._

_Machina se lanzó a por él con su abanico, el cual tenía cuchillas escondidas e intento golpearle pero Alpha la esquivo con relativa facilidad y la agarro de la mano que tenía el abanico._

_-No suelo pegar a mujeres, no es mi estilo...-dijo Alpha._

_Machina sonrió antes de asestarle una patada en el estomago que lo lanzó al suelo con un gesto de dolor._

_-Soy una emperatriz y mientras mi marido acaba con vuestro super Ranger, yo debo limpiar lo que será nuestro nuevo hogar.-dijo ella._

_-Voy a perder mi respeto por ciertas mujeres...-susurro Alpha._

_Y aún así, la preocupación se hizo fuerte en él por las palabras de Machina, si su marido había ido en busca de Conner, él y Ninjor podían estar en problemas._

_Y si pasaba algo..._

_-¡Alpha!-grito Trey._

_Alpha se giro para mirarlo en una pelea brutal entre Gasket y él, el Principe no dejaba de atacar con su espada mientras Trey bloqueaba los golpes con su bastón e intentaba golpearle._

_No iban a rendirse, iban a hacer su trabajo y Conner y Ninjor iban a volver de una pieza, eso era lo que tenía que creer._

_-Pues creo que...-susurro Alpha levantandose del suelo.-...tu marido lo va a tener dificil._

_Y sin decir nada más, la golpeo en la cara con un puñetazo y luego se dio la vuelta para asestarle una patada que la dejo en el suelo dolorida._

_-¡Bastardo!-grito Machina._

_-Bueno...te lo adverti.-dijo él._

_Y vio como Machina transformaba su abanico en pequeñas espadas y se preparaba para pelear de verdad mientras su hijo Sprocket huía como un cobarde hacia la nave._

_-Voy a matarte...-susurro Machina._

_Alpha se coloco en posición de ataque y miro a Machina directamente a los ojos, preparandose para la batalla de verdad._

_Y rezando para que Conner estuviera en condiciones..._

Ninjor suspiro, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, las que tantas veces habían peleado por el bien de la Tierra.

Ahora temblaban por un recuerdo que no quería volver a vivir.

-Eh...-dijo Kat.-...estas temblando...

Ninjor la miro, a su lado Kira le puso una mano en el hombro para confortarlo y él sintió la culpa crecer dentro de él.

¿Que pesaría ella cuando viera que su debilidad casi lo había destrozado todo? ¿Que dirían los demás?

Negó con la cabeza mientras miraba las imagenes y juró, que si pudiera llorar, en aquel momento no sería más que un mar de lágrimas.

_Habían derrotado a un gran número de soldados y Ninjor se sentía cansado, como si llevara años peleando la misma batalla._

_-¿Que pasa Ranger?-dijo Mondo._

_Ninjor se giro a tiempo de ver el bastón de Mondo golpearle en el pecho y mandarlo al suelo._

_Quemaba, su pecho quemaba._

_-No te preocupes, yo haré que tu dolor se acabe.-dijo Mondo._

_Ninjor apenas esquivó el golpe del bastón y le asesto una patada a Mondo en la cara al tiempo que se levantaba para ver a Conner pelear contra más soldados._

_-¡Espada Zeo Fenix!-grito Conner._

_Usó su todavía latente agilidad para golpear a varios soldados que cayeron al suelo de un solo golpe mientras Conner se giraba a mirarlo._

_Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Ninjor supo que estaba en peligro._

_-¡Muere Ninjor!-grito Mondo._

_Ninjor solo pudo girarse y protegerse con las manos al sentir el baston punzante de Mondo ir hacía él, pero nunca le alcanzó._

_De hecho, ni siquiera le rozó._

_-¡No!-se escucho gritar._

_Conner se había colocado delante de él, justo a tiempo de recibir el bastón en su cuerpo hasta quedar enterrado en su estomago._

_Mondo rió, de forma malefica mientras Ninjor solo podía mirar, aterrorizado lo que Conner había hecho._

_Era el futuro...y ahora..._

_-Bas..tar..do...-susurro Conner._

_Mondo miro sorprendido como Conner agarraba el bastón y lo sacaba de su cuerpo para luego darle un cabezazo a Mondo y lanzarlo al suelo._

_-Nadie...toca...a...mis...aliados...-susurro Conner._

_Ninjor agarro a Conner antes de que golpeara el suelo, mirando con horror la sangrante herida de su estomago que no parecía dejar de expulsar el líquido rojo._

_-Ninjor...-susurro Conner._

_-Idiota...-dijo Ninjor.-...idiota...¿que has hecho?_

_-No podía...dejar..que...pasara...-susurro Conner con gesto de dolor.-...¿quien...cuidara...la tierra...entonces...?_

_Quería golpearlo, quería llorar, no podía creerse que aquello estuviera pasando y que él no pudiera hacer nada más que mirar._

_Entonces vio a Mondo lenvantarse y sintió el final de su vida, como estaba finalizando la de Conner..._

_-Rangers...-susurro Mondo._

_Pero entonces, de las sombras, varios disparos golpearon a Mondo haciendolo retroceder e huir a su nave mientras dos robots aparecían en escena, unos robots muy parecidos a Alpha 5._

_-Llegamos tarde.-dijo Alpha 6._

_-Todavía tiene solución, rápido...-dijo Alpha 7._

_Los dos corrieron a Conner y Ninjor, que todavía estaban en el suelo y miraron al joven herido._

_-¿Ninjor?-pregunto Alpha 6.-...estamos aqui..._

_-¿Alphas?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-Si..tenemos que irnos, hay que salvar a este chico.-dijo Alpha 7._

_Ninjor miro a Conner, que tenía la cara contorsionada por el dolor y asintió mientras entre los tres lo levantaban del suelo._

_-Ninjor...-susurro Conner._

_-¿Si?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-La quiero...-susurro Conner._

_Y con eso, Conner fue engullido por la inconsciencia mientras Ninjor rezaba para que saliera de aquello._

_-¿De quien habla?-pregunto Alpha 6._

_-Una...amiga...-mustió Ninjor._

_No quería explicar nada más, era una mera frase que Conner había dicho en caso de que pasara algo inevitable con él._

_En caso, de que no saliera con vida de todo aquello..._

_-Tranquilo, Ninjor, le ayudaremos...-dijo Alpha 7._

_-¿Como?-pregunto sin voz Ninjor._

_Los Alphas se miraron antes de entrar en una tienda de campaña llena de robots que enseguida atendieron a Conner mientras ellos miraban a Ninjor._

_-Bueno...-dijo Alpha 6._

_-Los Zeo Rangers no tuvieron trajes de batalla hasta ahora, ¿verdad?-pregunto Alpha 7._

_Ninjor asintió, el primero en usarlo había sido Andros y hasta él había tenido problemas, pero, ¿que querían decir con eso?_

_A no ser..._

_-¿Quereis decir que...?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-Te lo enseñaremos cuando Conner despierte.-dijo Alpha 6._

_Y aunque ellos parecían muy seguros, Ninjor no estaba tan tranquilo, porque si Conner no despertaba..._

_Todos se irían al infierno..._

Ninjor se levanto enfadado, aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado no podía perdonarse haber fallado en aquel momento.

Como no había podido perdonarse abusar tanto de un poder tan peligroso.

-¿Que querían decir con eso?-pregunto Adam.

-¿Conner se podría bien, verdad?-pregunto Tommy.

La única que había permanecido en silencio era Kira, que solo lo miraba con la pregunta llameando en sus ojos, suplicandole que le diera la respuesta que solo él conocía.

_**¿Era para mi?**_

Ninjor suspiro, podría mentirle y dejarla descansar de toda esta locura, no meter el corazón en algo que terminaría realmente mal al final.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no añadiría eso a su lista de errores.

-Era para ti...-susurro Ninjor.

Y, de repente, todo cobro sentido para todos y el silencio se hizo fuerte una vez más en la cueva.

Esperando, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar los resultados de una pelea que no tendría fin hasta que ellos lograran vencer a Xytar de una vez para siempre...

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-Batalla final...

-Battlizer Alphas...

-Regalos...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: Battlizer On, Machine Down (Parte Final)**

_Ninjor suspiro mientras los robots trabajaban en Conner, que seguía inconsciente después de la batalla contra Mondo._

_O más bien, después de su estrepitoso fallo..._

_No podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en que Mondo había levantado su bastón para golpearle solo para que Conner fuera el se interpusiera entre ellos, ni siquiera ahora, bajo la tranquila y destruida niebla de Eltar podía borrar aquello de su mente._

_-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Alpha 6._

_-No, la verdad es que no...-susurro Ninjor._

_-Estará bien, es el elegido.-contesto Alpha 6._

_Lo sabía y sabía que saldría de aquello, lo que preocupaba a Ninjor era el hecho de que ese fallo pudiera repetirse contra Xytar y si pasaba..._

_Conner estaría perdido..._

_Movió la cabeza intentando borrar de su mente aquella posibilidad y miro al horizonte donde Eltar se posaba delante de él._

_-Es una pena...-murmuro Alpha 6.-...hace años, esto era un paraiso, y ahora..._

_Ninjor apenas asintió, Eltar había sido un planeta prospero lleno de robots que convivian con los seres, muy parecidos a los humanos en un ambiente calido, con grandes bosques y playas y una niebla casi inexistente que les daba un toque de frescor._

_Y ahora, no era más que bosques frondosos sin vida, la niebla era mucho más espesa, hasta que casi no lograbas ver nada y las playas no tenían nada de agua donde bañarse._

_En cuanto a los seres que vivian aqui, la mayorían estaban muertos, transformados como Zordon, o simplemente escondidos para no ser atrapados por la Alianza del Mal._

_-Siento que haya sido así, amigo...-susurro Ninjor._

_-No pasa nada, Conner ayudara a que este mejor en cuanto pueda.-dijo Alpha 6_

_Ninjor admiro la confianza de Alpha en las capacidades de Conner, no es que él dudara del chico, pero el destino impuesto era algo que quizá, Conner no podía llevar el solo._

_-Tienes mucha fe en Conner.-decidió preguntar._

_-Es el elegido.-dijo Alpha 6._

_-Si, pero...él solo...-prosiguió Ninjor._

_Alpha 6 cogió a Ninjor de las manos y lo miro como si de verdad pudiera ver a traves de él, como si quisiera que notara la furia de sus palabras._

_-Conner no esta solo, tiene mucha gente cerca de él.-dijo Alpha 6._

_Y aunque Ninjor asintiera, no pudo más que pensar que no estaban con él la gente que él quería tener a su lado..._

-En aquel momento no pude ver la verdad en las palabras de Alpha 6 y pensé que no era nada más que algo para subir mi moral...-dijo Ninjor.-...no sabía lo equivocado que estaba...

Dulcea puso una mano en su hombro y asintió, mientras las imagenes cambiaban a Trey y Alpha 5.

_Aquello se estaba haciendo demasiado pesado para él._

_Trey esquivo la espada de Gasket por pocos milimetros y le asesto un golpe con su bastón, pero Gasket cogió el bastón y lo hizo rodar hasta tirarlo contra un árbol._

_-No saldrás de esta, Ranger de Oro...-susurro Gasket._

_El Ranger de Oro bajo hasta el suelo y barrio con sus pies a Gasket, haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras sus espada volaba..._

_Justo a las manos de su esposa._

_-Archerina...-susurro Gasket._

_Trey agarro por los brazos a Gasket mientras Archerina miraba de un lado a otro en busca de una solución sin que ella tuviera que mancharse las manos._

_Odiaba hacerlo y más con un Ranger..._

_-¡Se acabo, Gasket!-grito Trey._

_Gasket cerró los ojos cuando sitió el poder de Trey en su cuello, un brillo salía de sus manos y lo estaba dejando sin aire._

_Por lo menos, hasta que algo hizo que lo soltara._

_-¡Gasket!-grito Archerina._

_Ella estaba a su lado y Trey en el suelo con la espada clavada en su brazo, este era su momento._

_-Adios, Ranger..-dijo Gasket._

_Le asesto una patada en la cara que lo dejo en el suelo y, junto con Archerina se marcho hacia la nave para destruir de una vez por todas al Ranger de Oro._

_Lo dejaría reducido a cenizas..._

_Entretanto, Alpha tenía su propia batalla personal con Machina, que se dedicaba a lanzarle cuchillos y rayos a cada lado que él intentaba moverse._

_No había manera de ponerse a salvo..._

_-¡Ranger!-grito Machina._

_Alpha miro como ella levanto los brazos, provocando un gran rayo entre sus dedos y que lanzó hacia él, que solo pudo ver como le golpeaba en el pecho para lanzarlo lejos hasta que un árbol le golpeo._

_-Que daño...-murmuro Alpha._

_Su pecho estaba dañado y los circuitos saltaban con la eléctricidad pero él todavía no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido._

_-¡Madre!-grito una voz detrás de él._

_Era Gasket, herido pero vivo corría con Archerina hacia la nave, Alpha temía que hubieran cumplido su parte y Trey estuviera muerto, pero..._

_-Pronto no sereis más que polvo, Rangers...-susurro Machina desapareciendo._

_De repente, Alpha estaba solo y dolorido, hasta que Trey llego hasta él arrastrandose por el suelo y se puso a su lado._

_-Eh...compañero...-susurro Trey._

_-¿Que hacen?-pregunto Alpha._

_-No lo se...pero no mola nada...-susurro Trey._

_De haber tenido fuerzas para hacerlo, habrían ido a mirar lo que pasaba, pero, realmente, no tenían mucha más energía..._

_Y la iban a necesitar dentro de poco..._

La cara de Tommy era todo un poema mientras miraba al Imperio de las Maquinas levantar su nave y dirigirse hacia donde estaba Trey y Alpha.

Eso sin contar como estaban Ninjor y Conner en Eltar...

-Es una locura...-susurro Tommy.

-La locura vino después...-dijo Ninjor.

_En Eltar, un ruido ensordecedor hizo que Ninjor mirara a través de la tienda de campaña para ver a un Mondo gigante..._

_Muy, muy, gigante..._

_-Dios mio...-susurro Ninjor.-...¿como se ha hecho tan grande?_

_Alpha 7 miro con él y se encogió de hombros antes de volver a su ordenador para revisar las constantes de Conner._

_-Conner esta a un 70% de recuperación.-dijo Alpha 7.-...necesitamos algo más de tiempo..._

_Y Ninjor sabía, que esa era su opción, era lo único que podía hacer por el chico que había salvado su vida antes._

_-Encargaos de él, yo me ocupare de entretener a Giga-Mondo...-susurro Ninjor._

_Y sin mediar palabra se marcho de la tienda para hacer frente a lo que sin duda, iba a ser su gran batalla._

-Esa herida es de...-susurro Rocky.

Ninjor asintió, tocando la herida en su pecho y recordando que, igual que Conner, él lo había hecho protegiendo un amigo y un planeta.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer.-dijo Ninjor.

_**Entretanto, Conner disfrutaba por otro paseo en lo que él llamaba, "el más allá particular", esta vez estaba en un sitio bastante más agradable...**_

_**Bueno, más bien estaba en Reefside...**_

_**-Genial...-dijo Conner.**_

_**-¿Cuando dejarás de quejarte?-pregunto una voz a su espalda.**_

_**Conner se giro para ver Zordon detrás de él, como si fuera una persona de carne y hueso, incluso podía verle el cuerpo y las piernas.**_

_**Increible...**_

_**-Vaya...-susurro Conner.**_

_**-Si, vaya.-dijo Zordon.-...¿a que esperas para despertar?**_

_**-Bueno, no espero, es que no puedo.-contesto Conner.**_

_**Zordon puso una mano sobre su cara y nego con la cabeza como si Conner fuera un niño que no quería hacer caso a su padre.**_

_**-Pensaba que el Ranger elegído era algo más...-dijo Zordon.**_

_**-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Conner.**_

_**Estaba empezando a molestarse, seriamente...**_

_**-Deberías estar allí peleando, hijo, Trey y Alpha 5 estan a punto de ser aniquilados por la nave del Imperio de las Maquinas y Ninjor a ido a devolverte el favor intentando, sin exito, detener a un Mondo gigante...-explico Zordon.**_

_**-¿¡Que!?-grito Conner.**_

_**-Ya me has oido, estan pasandolo mal.-dijo Zordon.-...y tu estas aqui dormido, Tommy te enseño mejor que eso.**_

_**-Tommy me enseño muchas cosas...-murmuro Conner molesto.**_

_**Zordon asintió y puso su mano sobre la herida de Conner, curandola un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera moverse.**_

_**-Te necesitan y se que puedes hacerlo.-dijo Zordon.-..eres el Ranger de una leyenda, no nos falles.**_

_**-No lo haré.-dijo Conner decidido.**_

_**Aquello iba mal, cerró los ojos intentando despertar pero nada dio resultado y por un momento se pregunto si Tommy se había sentido igual cuando estuvo en coma.**_

_**-Creo que antes necesitas esto.-dijo Zordon.**_

_**Zordon se acercó a él y le dio una gema, pero era muy distinta a la que Conner había tenido como Dino Ranger...esta llevaba un simbolo de Hexagono en el centro.**_

_**-¿Que es?-pregunto Conner.**_

_**Zordon sonrió al tiempo que le daba un pequeño abrazo a Conner y se acercaba a su oido.**_

_**-El la Super Gema Zeo...-susurro Zordon.-...suerte...**_

_**Y sin decir nada más, Zordon golpeo duramente a Conner en el estomago, haciendo que perdiera la consciencia rapidamente.**_

_-¡Por fin!-grito Alpha 6._

_Conner despertó con un terrible dolor en el pecho y miro justo delante suya para ver las cabezas con forma de platillos volantes de los dos Alphas cada uno a uno de sus lados._

_-Que dolor...-susurro Conner._

_-Es normal...-dijo Alpha 6._

_Se escucho un ruido tremendo antes de que algo traspasara la tienda donde estaban y aterrizara en el suelo._

_Era Ninjor y no tenía buen aspecto..._

_-¡Ninjor!-grito Conner._

_-¡Hell Ranger!-grito Mondo._

_Conner se levanto aún con dolores pero algo mejor y supo que Zordon le había ayudado de la mejor manera que había podido._

_Ahora le tocaba a él..._

_-Vamos allá...-susurro Conner._

_Iba a gritar la transformación cuando los dos Alphas se pusieron delante de él y cada uno de ellos puso sus puños delante del Ranger._

_-¿Que haceis?-pregunto Conner._

_-Somos tus battlizer, Conner, usanos para salvar Eltar y la Tierra...-dijo Alpha 6._

_-Solo grita, "A metamorfosearse, Super Fenix Zeo Battlizer".-le dijo Alpha 7._

_Conner los miro durante unos segundos y suspiro, concentrando su energía en su nueva Super Gema Zeo._

_-¡A metamorfosearse! ¡Super Fenix Zeo Battlizer!-grito Conner._

_Entonces, la luz lo inundo mientras se envolvía en el traje Zeo Ranger Fenix con su Hexagono como visor y la luz de su battlizer brillaba delante de él._

_Ninjor, desde el suelo, solo pudo mirar la maravilla de la transformación, los dos Alphas se separaron para convertirse en parte de Conner y su armadura._

_Los brazos eran protectores de las piernas, las piernas protectores de los brazos, el pecho de cada Alpha estaba delante y detrás de Conner, dandole la parte de atrás la capacidad de volar gracias a sus alas de Fenix y las cabezas de los Alphas estaban a cada lado de los antebrazos de Conner como escudos._

_Era impresionante..._

En la cueva, Tommy tuvo que cerrar la boca varias veces mientras observaba a su alumno y lo que había conseguido hacer con los Alphas.

No sabía que decir...

-¿Porque yo no tuve uno de esos?-pregunto Jason detrás de él.

-Porque entonces, no era necesario.-contesto Dulcea.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto Kimberly.

-No y dejad los celos, sois mayores para eso.-dijo Dulcea.

-Claro...-susurraron Jason y Kimberly a la vez.

_Conner salió para enfrentarse finalmente a Mondo, el cual parecía un gigante descontrolado destrozando Eltar mucho más de lo que ya estaba..._

_-¡Eh! ¡Grandullon!-grito Conner._

_Mondo se giro para ver a Conner desde abajo y, con una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar hacia él intentando pisarlo._

_-Te matare como a un mosquito.-dijo Mondo._

_Conner se aparto del primer pie y del segundo, era más ágil con su battlizer, pero aún así, no podía confiarse._

_-Y como destruyo algo tan grande...-dijo para si mismo._

_-¡Muere!-grito Mondo._

_Bajo su puño hasta Conner se apartó por meros segundos y echo a correr por su brazo, asestandole un puñetazo en la cara a Mondo que lo hizo gritar de dolor._

_-¡Bastardo!-grito Mondo._

_Lanzó una mano golpeando a Conner que consiguió darse la vuelta y apoyarse en un árbol gracias a los propulsores de su battlizer._

_**¿Amo? Quizá quieras usar el escaner de tu battlizer para localizar el punto debil de Mondo...**_

_**¿Pero tengo de eso?**_

_**Las cabezas...amo...**_

_Conner miro a cada uno de sus brazos y sonrió mientras corría para esquivar los rapidos puños y pies de Mondo._

_Si no lo aplastaba, terminaría dejando Eltar irreconocible..._

_-Vamos a ver...-dijo Conner.-...¡Escaner!_

_Levanto sus brazos y las cabezas comenzarona rodar en sus brazos para localizar el punto debil de Mondo._

_Y cuando lo hicieron, Conner soltó un gruñido enfadado._

_-La corona...como no...-susurro para si mismo._

_Mondo lo miro antes de levantar su gigante bastón, harto de la intromisión de un pequeño intruso y convoco los rayos que comenzaron a caer furiosos y fuertes justo en la posición de Conner._

_-Genial...-susurro Conner._

_Conner corrió esquivando como podía los golpes de los rayos, algunos dañaron partes del traje pero Conner ni siquiera se preocupo mientras tenía su meta clara en su cabeza._

_**Es como un partido de futbol...justo a la meta...**_

_Y así lo hizo, Conner saltó de las piernas de Mondo a su brazo y luego se impulso desde su bastón para reclamar su gol..._

_-¡Por los Rangers!-grito Conner.-¡Super Zeo disco!_

_De las manos de Conner se desprendieron las cabezas de los Alphas que comenzaron a golpear a Mondo justo en el punto debil hasta que el robot cayo al suelo, reduciendo su tamaño._

_-¡Imposible!-grito Mondo._

_Se levanto, asustado y enfadado proque aquel Ranger le había quitado su oportunidad de conquistar la Tierra del famoso Zordon._

_-¡Idiota!-grito la sombra de Xytar.-...¡La Tierra!_

_Mondo entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer, se subio rápidamente a su nave y puso rumbo a la Tierra, donde esperaba poder conquistarla._

_-Ninjor...-susurro Conner._

_-Ve...-dijo Ninjor.-...iré después, en la nave de Andros._

_Conner asintió y activo los propulsores de Alpha mientras las grandes alas de Fenix se desplegaban detrás de él y echaba a volar hacia la Tierra._

_-Ve...-susurro Ninjor.-...y libera la Tierra, Ranger..._

-Vaya...-dijo Tanya.-...nos dedico la batalla...

-Tenias un gran chico, Tommy.-dijo Kat.

Tommy miro orgulloso a Conner volar para llegar a la Tierra en busca de Mondo y sonrió mientras sentía su corazón estallar con una mezcla de alegría y pena.

-Lo se...-dijo simplemente.

_Alpha y Trey habían llamado a Pyramidas que estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para mantener a raya la nave de Machina y su familia._

_Y ahora para colmo, llegaba otra nave más..._

_-¡Destruid la Tierra antes de que venga!-grito Mondo._

_La nave se quedo quieta al ver una estrella de fuego detrás de Mondo a toda velocidad, directos a sus naves._

_-¿Y eso?-pregunto Trey._

_-Conner...-sonrió Alpha._

_Por fin estaba de vuelta y, ahora, tendrían una opción para destruir todas las naves de un solo golpe._

_-¡Dispara maldita sea!-grito Mondo._

_Machina no se lo pensó y lanzó varios ataques que golpearon a Pyramidas duramente, pero el Zord se mantuvo en linea mientras Conner llegaba hasta ellos._

_-¡Conner! ¡Los cañones de Pyramidas!-grito Alpha._

_Conner asintió, llamando a los cañones que se separaron de Pyramidas para colocarse en cada uno de los brazos de Conner justo encima de las cabezas de Alphas._

_-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Trey._

_-Battlizer en modo batalla.-dijo Alpha.-...ahora, tenemos que protegerlo._

_-Eso es hecho.-dijo Trey._

_Pyramidas se levanto en el aire de nuevo, lanzando pequeños misiles que despitaron a las dos naves que no sabían a quien atacar primero._

_-¡Estamos listos!-grito Conner._

_-¡Adelante!-gritaron Alpha y Trey._

_Conner apunto el arma a las naves igual que Pyramidas mientras que la familia del Imperio de las Maquinas solo pudo ver con miedo lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

_-¡Dispara!-grito Mondo._

_Machina asintió, disparando una vez más, esta vez a Conner, pero sin ningun resultado bueno..._

_-¡Cañones Zeo Fenix!-grito Conner._

_-¡Misiles!-gritaron Trey y Alpha._

_Y varios misiles impactaron con las naves haciendolas desaparecer de una vez y para siempre._

_-¡Si!-grito Trey._

_-¡Toma ya!-grito Alpha._

_Y, entre tanto...Conner bajaba al suelo y se destransformaba mostrando su cansancio por las peleas._

_-Vale, colega...-dijo Trey.-...hora de descansar._

_-Te lo has ganado...-dijo Alpha._

_Y juntos los tres, volvieron a la cueva a esperar a Ninjor y a su proximo enemigo de la lista, que, esperaban, no fuera peor que este..._

-Por desgracia lo que tenía que venir era mucho peor que esto.-dijo Dulcea.

Detrás de ella, Ninjor volvió a sacar más armas, esta vez, les dio a cada uno de los Zeo Rangers partes del Battlizer que él había usado para vencer a Mondo y a los suyos.

_-Os preguntareis porque os lo doy separado...-dijo Conner sentado en su roca.-...os lo doy así porque cada parte de ese battlizer es parte de vosotros, sin cada una de esas partes yo no habría vencido a Mondo..._

_Sonrió haciendo volar su morpher y miro de nuevo a la camara..._

_-También he restaurado vuestras Zeo Gemas para luchar con más fuerza, ahora Rocky tienes hiper velocidad, de ahí que te diera los protectores de piernas, Adam, tu tienes super fuerza, de ahí que tengas los protectores de brazos, Tanya, en su caso puedes causar pequeños rayos, por eso tienes la parte frontal del pecho y Kat, tu puedes volar, por eso tienes la parte de atrás..._

Ninjor le dio la última gema a Tommy, que no tenía ninguna parte del Battlizer y espera a ver que le había dejado Conner ahora.

_-Dr.O, aqui tienes mi Zeo Gema, no se si volvere a usarla, pero por si no puedo, es tuya y convinada con la tuya, formaras el super Ranger Zeo, que junto con tus otros poderes, podrá fomar el Leyend Ranger...-dijo Conner.-...el nombre es mio, ¿te gusta?_

Tommy rió y se preparo para contestar cuando de repente un mensaje irrumpió en la cueva llamando la atención de todos.

-Mi nombre es Mack Hartford y si alguien me escucha...-dijo Mack desde la otra linea.-...hemos contactado con el Hell Ranger...

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-Aventura con los Rangers de la Tierra y su encuentro...¿demoniaco?


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: Interlude With The Rangers (Parte 1)**

Durante toda su vida, Mack Hartford se había enfrentado con diversos problemas, la aceptación de su padre para reconocerlo como Ranger, su origen, ser el líder de un equipo tan especial...

Pero nunca se había encontrado con el hecho de que, esta vez, no podía ser el heroe de la batalla.

Aunque realmente, el heroe estaba bastante lejos, según había explicado su padre y les había llamado a ellos a proteger la Tierra mientras estaba fuera.

Pero una pregunta rondaba a Mack, ¿quien era el famoso heroe?

-Conner Mckight.-dijo Scott Truman desde su asiento.

-¿Como lo sabes?-le pregunto Jayden Shiba mientras acariciaba su espada samurai y la volvía a colocar en su hombro.

-Mi padre me lo dijo.-dijo Scott.-...en nuestro universo, el unico Conner Mckight conocido murio hace ya varios años...era el guardían de algo llamado, los Cristales Rivar, lo que en mi universo, significa que si uno de ellos es destruido, el Ranger del cual se creo el cristal es destruido.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Casey.-...¿y él solo los protegia?

-No.-dijo Scott.-...los poderes fueron dados por los ancestros y ellos, entre los que estaban Zordon y Dimitria, ayudaron a Conner durante mucho tiempo, pero lo último que mi padre sabe de eso es que Conner fue asesinado y el testigo paso a su hijo, Tommy Ethan Mckight Ford...

-Vaya...-murmuro Mack.-...tiene pinta de ser un gran Ranger en todos los universos...

-Si, pero el caso es que mi padre me contó que el Mckight de mi universo tenía la misma similitud de poderes que los mentores nos contaron sobre el Hell Ranger, con alguna variable y que probablemente, el heroe del que nos hablaron, fuera el mismo heroe legendario de mi universo.

-Interesante...-dijo Jayden.

-Y este Conner...-dijo Mack.-...¿era un Ranger?

-Si, mi padre me ha confirmado que en los dos universos era el Dino Ranger Rojo, entrenado por Tommy Oliver, la legenda Ranger.

Casey golpeo el boligrafo que llevaba en la mano y se levanto algo frustrado, odiaba que uno de los suyos, un "rojo" como a él le gustaba llamarlos, hubiera estado por ahí en alerta maxima de peligro sin que los demás lo supieran.

Sin él y sin los demás Rangers, los que estaban ahora ahí jamás habrían existido y solo por ese hecho, debían levantarse y pelear como los lideres que eran.

-¡Eh!-grito Mike desde abajo.-...¡tenemos mas soldados en el Parque Nacional!

Jayden se levanto al sonido de la voz de uno de sus Rangers y miro a los demás Rangers Rojos, como si con la mirada intentara darles las palabras que él quería decir.

-Vamos...-dijo Mack.-...tenemos trabajo...

Y con miradas de firmeza y fuerza, los Rangers Rojos se embarcaron de nuevo en la misma pelea que llevaban durante semanas con la esperanza de que dentro de poco, pudieran poner fin a aquello.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme porque no se acaban nunca?-pregunto Ziggy.

Aquello no era más que una batalla más, igual de cansada pero todavía más númerosa que las anteriores, parecían no tener fin y aquello estaba empezando a ser demasiado para los Rangers.

-Tranquilos.-dijo Theo.-...solo tomemos aire y detengamoslos, no podemos hacer nada más.

-Yo creo que si.-dijo Will sacando su morpher.

Iba a metamorfosearse cuando, de repente, un temblor invadio la zona lanzando a los Rangers al suelo mientras llamas salían del suelo.

-¿¡Que es esto!?-pregunto Lily.

-Nada bueno.-mustió Summer antes de esquivar una llama.

Los soldados se reagruparon delante de ellos con sus armas listas para el combate mientras Mack, Casey, Scott y Jayden se colocaban delante de sus compañeros y sacaban sus morphers.

-Vale, colegas...-susurro Mack.

-Un Ranger Rojo ha demostrado poder daros una patada en el trasero.-mustió Casey.

-Es hora de que el resto de nosotros os enseñemos lo que duele.-dijo Scott.

Jayden miro a sus compañeros y luego a los equipos de Rangers agruparse alrededor de ellos y sonrió mostrando su morpher.

-¡Listos!-grito Jayden.

-¡Listos!-fue la contestación de todos.

Con sus morphers en manos, todos los Rangers gritaron sus respectivas frases mientras los soldados corrían hacia ellos.

-¡Aceleración Overdrive!-gritaron los Overdraive Rangers.

-¡Bestia de la jungla! ¡Espíritu liberado!-gritaron los Rangers de la Jungla.

-RPM ¡Activación!-gritaron los Rangers RPM.

-¡Adelante, Samurai!-gritaron los Rangers Samurai.

-¡Poder de Oro!-grito el Ranger Samurai Oro.

Todos se transformaron en sus formas Rangers y, sacando sus armas, los Rangers Rojos gritaron en unisión.

-¡A por ellos!

La batalla en la Tierra podía comenzar...

* * *

_-Quiero que grabeis todo lo que paso y esta pasando sobre las batallas y nuestras vidas aqui, estoy seguro que podreis usar la magia para implantar vuestras memorias y las mias en la grabación sobre lo que ha pasado hasta ahora y, a partir de aqui, podais explicar a los demás Rangers mi historia.-dijo Conner._

Andrew Hartford miro la imagen de Conner Mckight a través del video que había llegado a ellos de las manos del propio Hell Ranger.

O más bien, a través de su magia.

-No creo que ver esto nos ayude demasiado.-dijo a su lado R.J.-...ver la grabación solo me recuerda que tenemos un problema peor del que imaginaba.

_-¿Estas seguro, Conner?-preguinto Ninjor._

_-Si, en caso de que me pase algo, los demás Rangers sabrán como usar las armas que yo he usado y podrán vencer a Xytar juntos.-contesto Conner._

-Puede ayudar.-dijo la Dr.K mientras miraba el video.-...su historia hace que entendamos mejor a nuestros enemigos actuales y sepamos como vencerlos, son poderosos, pero gracias a Conner, también sabemos que no son invencibles.

-Mirad al chico, parece destrozado...-susurro el Mentor Ji.

_-Conner, no va a pasarte nada...-susurro Dulcea._

_Conner tosió, salpicando algo de sangre sobre sus manos y levanto su cabeza hacía Dulcea, sus ojos blancos excepto por una sombra negra._

_-Mirame, Dulcea...-susurro Conner.-...no aguantare mucho más y todavía tengo que destruir a un general más..._

_-Pero...-dijo ella._

_-Pero nada...-susurro Conner.-...haced lo que os pido, por favor, necesito que los Rangers que os he dicho vengan aqui y los demás se queden a proteger la Tierra...-dijo respirando con dificultad.-...y necesito que encontreis una manera de traer a los RPM Rangers a este plano, no solo Scott, si no todos..._

_-¿Porque?-pregunto Ninjor.-...¿porque no los traemos a todos?_

_-¿Y quienes son los RPM Rangers?-pregunto Dulcea._

_Conner se sentó con visible dificultad en la roca, acariciando su gastado morpher y cerrando los ojos._

_-Porque no podemos...-susurro Conner.-...Mack, Casey, Scott y Jayden deben liderar el ataque contra los soldados que vienen hacia aqui, ahora mismo, ellos y sus equipos son los únicos que pueden combatirlos ahora mismo ya que sus armas son más poderosas y nuevas y sus distintas habilidades especiales pueden serles muy utiles..._

_Dulcea lo observaba con evidente preocupación, cada vez se le veía más debil pero a la vez parecía saber más cosas que ninguno de los que estaban allí._

_-Y...los RPM son Rangers de una dimesión distinta a la nuestra...-susurro Conner.-...Scott, el RPM Ranger Rojo es el único que ha visitado esta dimensión, pero tuvo muchos problemas, así que ahora necesito que useis la magia para traerlos a todos...-sonrió.-...su poder será muy útil y definitivo para la lucha..._

-¿Como sabía sobre nosotros?-se pregunto la Dr.K.

-Seguramente el Fenix.-dijo el Coronel Truman.-...según nuestra historia, Conner siempre tenía una especie de guardían en forma de Fenix, igual que ahora.

-Solo que la historia es distinta.-dijo la Dr.K.

-Exacto.-termino el Coronel.

La alarma brillo de repente, robando toda la atención de los mentores a lo que estaba pasando en la batalla.

-Hora de irse.-dijo R.J.

Desapareció para ir a la batalla mientras la Dr.K, el Coronel Truman y Adrew Hartford miraban la escena delante de ellos con cierta incertidumbre.

El Hell Ranger había puesto el destino de la Tierra en ellos y sus Rangers y ahora, debían poner todo su esfuerzo en mantener la paz.

Costara lo que costara...

* * *

Cuando R.J se unió a la batalla, todos los Rangers luchaban arduamente con los soldados, vio a Casey atacar a varios de ellos mientras Theo y Lily luchaban espalda contra espalda con varias de sus armas.

La batalla se estaba complicando, más de lo que querían.

-Vale, viejo lobo...-susurro así mismo.-...al ataque...

Saltó entre Casey y un soldado y lo golpeo en el pecho antes de unirse a sus compañeros y ver a su alrededor a los demás equipos de Rangers peleando con la misma ferocidad.

Los samurais, en su mega forma luchaban contra algo parecido a soldados de la era de los dinosaurios mientras que los chicos de Overdrive peleaban con Mack en su forma de Centinela contra varios monstruos, finalmente, se sorprendio al ver a los RPM Rangers pelear con habilidades que él jamás había visto.

Y entonces pasó, grandes estruendos, más fuego y el suelo abriendose a su alrededor como el mismisimo infierno se estuviera desatando bajo ellos.

-¡Te matare, Hell Ranger!-grito una voz.

Los soldados de repente comenzaron a desaparecer mientras la sombra oscura e inmensa de un demonio se mostraba frente a ellos.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-grito otra voz.

Mack, Casey, Scott y Jayden se colocaron delante de sus equipos de manera que pudiera actuar y protegerlos mientras miraban a las sombras pelear en lo que parecía las puertas del infierno.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Ronny detrás de Mack.

La sombra roja como el fuego fue empujada y cayo delante de ellos, pero al mirarla, se dieron cuenta de algo no iba bien.

Era transparente.

-Rangers, seguid luchando.-dijo la voz.

-¿Hell Ranger?-pregunto Casey.

La sombra oscura volvió a atacar haciendo que la roja tuviera que apartarse y lanzarle el fuego que le golpearía en la cara.

-Tranquilo, Casey, no dejare que os coja...-susurro el Hell Ranger.-...debeis pelear, amigos, la Tierra esta en vuestras manos...

-¿Que pasa? ¿Donde estas?-pregunto Jayden.

El Hell Ranger detuvo con sus manos otro ataque de la sombra oscura y alzó su espada para lanzarle un rayo a la sombra que lo devolvería de nuevo a lo profundo del infierno.

-No puedo ayudaros ahora...-susurro el Hell Ranger.-...pero tengo fe en vosotros, vuestras armas pueden vencer a los mosntruos...

Casey se acerco a él mientras miraba como su transformación se desvanecía poco a poco, mostrando a un joven marcado por la guerra y la destrucción.

-¿Conner?-pregunto Casey.

-Pronto...-susurro Conner.-...pronto tendreis ayuda...

Sus gestos de dolor fueron tan evidentes que todos los Rangers presentes lo rodearon mientras Conner luchaba por mantener la respiración.

-Eh, colega, necesitas un respiro.-dijo Dillon.

-Debería, si...-susurro Conner sonriendo.-...pero tengo un universo que salvar.

-¡Hell Ranger!-grito otra vez la sombra.

Conner suspiro y se puso recto lentamente echando una mirada a los Rangers que se miraban a través de él.

Era como un fantasma...

-Luchad y prevaleced, Rangers...-susurro Conner.-...confio en vosotros...

Y sin más, volvió a ser la sombra de fuego que se lanzó de nuevo al infierno de su batalla dejando a los Rangers intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

-Vaya...-mustió Mike.

Mack miro sus manos y luego a los demás Rangers Rojos antes de asentir y sacar un pequeño transmisor que pronto se convirtió en una pequeña pantalla.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Flynn.

-Venía con el video del Hell Ranger para nosotros...-dijo Mack.-...por si necesitabamos algo de ayuda.

La pantalla mostro una cueva con varios simbolos Rangers de varios colores y a mucha gente allí reunida, algunos que Mack conocía, otros de los que había oído hablar y varios que no conocía.

-Mi nombre es Mack Hartford y si alguien me escucha...-dijo Mack desde la otra linea.-...hemos contactado con el Hell Ranger...

Y por las caras que vio de los Rangers allí reunidos, supo que no era algo que estuvieran esperando escuchar.

_**Bienvenidos a la aventura de nuevo, Rangers...**_

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-Conexión entre los Rangers de la Tierra y los de la cueva...


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: Interlude With The Rangers (Parte 2)**

Tan pronto como Mack había anunciado su encuentro con el Hell Ranger, Tommy y Jason habían tomado el inmediato liderazgo y estaban delante de él haciendo preguntas.

-¿Como que lo habeis visto? ¿Donde?-pregunto Jason.

-¿Sigue vivo? ¿Esta bien?-pregunto Tommy.

Mack tuvo que apartarse ante la repentina abalancha de preguntas y miradas que recibia de todos los Rangers allí reunidos y dejar que Scott tomara el mando de la comunicación.

-A ver...-dijo él.-...relajaos, lo hemos visto pero había algo raro en él...

-¿Raro?-pregunto Tommy.-...¿que había raro?

-Era transparente...-murmuro Casey.

-Y, quizás me equivoque...-dijo Jayden.-...pero parecía no ver muy bien...

Tommy los miro como si estuvieran locos y se paso una mano por el pelo en señal de frustración.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, no tenía ni la menor idea de que debía hacer...

-Vale...-dijo Billy.-...¿podeis explicarme como es eso de que era transparente?

Él y Hayley ya estaban pensando en varias explicaciones, uno al lado de la otra, paseaban apuntes mientras se comunicaban con la mirada.

-Eh...-dijo Casey.-...si, vereis, la Tierra estaba temblando y, de repente, dos sombras, una oscura y otra de fuego aparecieron, pelearon y luego la de fuego se revelo como Conner Mckight, pero era completamente transparente, podiamos vernos a traves de él.

Billy miro a Hayley que simplemente suspiro dandole la respuesta que él estaba pensando, una que le parecía improbable.

-Carter...-dijo Billy.-...¿crees que el reino demoniaco, de alguna manera, pudo quedar abierto después de que encerrarais a Bansheera?

Carter miro a sus compañeros y a Ryan antes de encogerse de hombros y hacercarse a donde estaba la comunicación.

-¿Visteis si la sombra era un demonio?-pregunto Carter.

-No.-dijo Scott.-...pero pensamos que quizá pudiera ser nuestro enemigo.

Carter asintió, tenía sus sospechas sobre donde estaba el origen de Xytar y su reino, pero todavía no estaba nada seguro de que pudieran haber abierto de nuevo la entrada.

Al fin y al cabo, ellos se habían asegurado de cerrarla bien.

-Quizá encontraron otra manera de salir, Billy.-dijo Carter.

-Puede...-susurro Billy.

-Encuanto a Conner.-dijo Hayley.-...pensamos que de alguna manera puede estar atrapado con Xytar en el infierno, pero todavía no se porque es transparente.

-¿Y lo de la dificultad para ver?-pregunto Ethan.

De todos los Rangers, los Dino Rangers era de lejos los más afectados por todo aquello y aunque Ethan intentaba ser el segundo al mando que todos esperaban que fuera, no pudo evitar el leve miedo que se levanto en su voz.

Jayden se puso delante de todos y miro a Ethan como si de alguna manera pudiera sentir su miedo y quisiera relajarlo.

-Podía defenderse.-dijo Jayden.-...solo que...su mirada era rara, sus ojos eran blancos excepto por una sombra negra...-mustió mirando sus manos.-...pero es fuerte, pude sentirlo...esta luchando con todo para protegernos a todos y a la Tierra.

Sus palabras parecieron relajar a Ethan que volvió a sentarse para pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros de Kira, que permanecía en silencio durante toda la comunicación.

-Un momento...-susurro Rose.-...¡Kira! ¡Tu también llevas uno con los mismos colores!

Kira miro a la Ranger Rosa mientras ella miraba a Ronny para que le confirmara sus sospechas.

-Tiene razón.-dijo Ronny detrás de ella.

-¿Los mismos colores?-pregunto Kira.

Summer le señalo desde la pantalla el colgante con forma de guitarra y de color rojo y amarillo que brillaba en su cuello.

-El colgante...-dijo Kira.-...fue un regalo de Conner antes de que me marchara a mi gira...

-Pues él tenía uno parecido.-dijo Lily.-...pero el suyo era una pelota, acerte a verlo una de las veces que esquivo a la sombra.

Kira acaricio el colgante con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba el día que se marcho a su gira.

_**Esperaba el autobus que la llevaría lejos de Reefside rumbo a una gira que duraría, por lo pronto, varios meses recorriendo California y si iba bien, la alargarían a varias partes fuera de la ciudad.**_

_**De todos ellos, ella nunca pensó en ser la primera en dejar su vida aqui para seguir su carrera, Ethan la dejaría en unos meses para ir a UCLA y convertirse en, según el mismo, el siguiente Bill Gates de Microsoft, Trent iba a ir a Nueva York a estudiar arte y el Dr.O seguiría aqui dando sus clases de paleontología...**_

_**En cuanto a Conner, dos días después que ella se embarcaría en la liga profesional como nuevo fichaje estrella de Manchester City, un sueño para cualquier jugador...**_

_**-¡Kira!-grito una voz.**_

_**Se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa al reconocer la voz de quien la llamaba, se había desdedido de todos, de Trent, de Ethan, del Dr.O, de Hayley, pero no había encontrado a Conner...hasta ahora...**_

_**Corría hacia ella con su camiseta de entrenar roja, pantalones de chandal negros y el pelo revuelto por el entrenamiento.**_

_**-Lo siento...-susurro Conner al llegar a ella.-...tenía algo que hacer...**_

_**-No pasa nada.-dijo ella sonriendo.-...me alegro de que ahora estes aqui.**_

_**Conner sonrió y saco dos pequeñas cajas, una amarilla y otra roja y le tendió la amarilla para que la cogiera.**_

_**-Tenía que ir a por esto, por eso no he podido llegar antes...-dijo él.**_

_**-¡Conner!-grito ella sorprendida.-...no tenías porque...**_

_**-Eh, estrella del rock, soy Conner Mckight...-dijo él.-...no podía hacer otra cosa.**_

_**Kira rió por la frase y observo como las orejas de Conner se volvían de un suave tono rosado, seguramente él jamás habría hecho algo así por alguna chica.**_

_**Lo cual, la hacia sentirse especial a muchos niveles.**_

_**-Gracias.-dijo ella.**_

_**Acaricio la caja antes de abrirla y encontró una precioso colgante con una gitarra amarilla y roja.**_

_**-Oh dios mio...-susurro ella sacando el colgante.**_

_**Miro a Conner, que le mostraba su colgante de balón rojo y amarillo mientras se lo colocaba alrededor del cuello.**_

_**-Es para que no te olvides de mi...-dijo él con una media sonrisa.-...¿te lo pongo?**_

_**Kira apenas pudo asentir por el gesto y dejo que él se lo pusiera mientras las emociones corrían por su mente.**_

_**¿Debería decirle ahora lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardado? ¿Podría decirlo ahora que se separaban?**_

_**-Conner...-susurro ella.**_

_**Pero él la abrazo, aprentandola contra él mientras respiraba en su pelo dandole la oportunidad de que ella hiciera lo mismo en su pecho mientras los segundos pasaban.**_

_**Y entonces, el autobus dio el aviso de su llegada...**_

_**-Cuidate...-dijo él.-...pronto volveremos a vernos.**_

_**Ella asintió mientras se separaban lentamente y casi sin querer, ella se marchaba rumbo a su aventura...**_

_**Lo hare, Conner Mckight, cuando vuelva, te lo dire...**_

Por desgracia la suerte no estaba de su lado y no podía decirselo como tanto quería, pero estaba segura de que todos allí sabían sus sentimientos por Conner y la esperanza de poder volver a verlo que tanto había intentado enterrar.

-Bueno...-dijo Dillon.-...¿que hacemos?

Tommy suspiro, para ser una leyenda no tenía muchas ideas de que hacer y menos si la sombra volvía a aparecer y esta vez Conner no estaba allí para salvar a los Rangers que había en la Tierra.

-Yo...-dijo Ninjor.-...tengo algo para vosotros, Conner y el Fenix lo dejaron en caso de emergencia.

Tommy echo una mirada al baúl y, con el permiso de Ninjor y Dulcea, se puso a mirar las cosas que había allí.

Entonces lo encontro.

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es?-pregunto Tommy.

-Si, pero Conner dijo que solo era para los Rangers que se quedaran en la Tierra...-dijo Dulcea.

Tommy sonrió, sacando cuatro pequeños Fenix que, casi al instante, se transportaron a los morphers de los Rangers Rojos de la Tierra, que miraban sus morphers sin entender.

Pero Tommy había entendido...

-Pequeño dinosaurio...-susurro Tommy.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Mack.

-¿Tommy?-pregunto Jason.

Tommy miro a los Rangers viendo como los morphers de los Rangers Rojos habían cambiado ligeramente, ahora tenían un Fenix grabado en ellos.

-Ha hecho lo mismo que usamos para activar el escudo del triunfo.-dijo Tommy.-...dejo parte de su energía grabada en los pequeños Fenix para que, cuando llegara el momento, los pudierais usar hasta que nosotros pudieramos llegar a vosotros...-susurro.

-¿Que?-pregunto Casey.

-Dices que ahora...-susurro Scott.

-No se que capacidades tendreis, pero si lo ha hecho como creo que lo ha hecho.-dijo Tommy.-...deberiais de poder activar una subida de nivel.

Los Rangers de la Tierra miraron sus morphers antes de que una imagen se abriera delante de ellos y, a su vez, delante de los Rangers de la cueva.

-Tiene razón, Conner uso parte de su poder para dejarlo en vosotros, Scott, Jayden, Casey y Mack, haciendo que podais usar los Battlizer Fenix y que vuestros compañeros puedan usar los Renerators Zords.

-¿Los que?-pregunto Ziggy.

-Regenerator Zords.-dijo Andrew.-...Zords provenientes del mismo Fenix que os darán poder, se controlan con la mente y pueden convertirse en el Ultra Zord Regener.

-¿Como sabeis todo eso?-pregunto R.J

-La Dr.K descifro la parte final del video de Conner, él lo cuenta.-dijo el Coronel Truman.

_-Los Regenerator Zords son dificiles de controlar, así que tened cuidado...-dijo Conner.-...Will, Dominic, Dillon y Antonio, al formar el Ultra Zord Regener sereis las piernas, agiles para correr, fuertes para aguantar y duras para golpear...-susurro.-...Dax, Theo, Flynn y Kevin, sereis los brazos, para golpear y proteger a los demás Rangers...Ronny, Lily, Summer, Emily, estareis en la cintura, controlando el Zord en su espalda y evitando daños irreparables que puedan acabar con vosotros..._

_Tosió, algo debil para hablar pero con su vacía mirada determinada en explicar lo que tenía que decir._

_-Rose, Gemma y Mia...sereis el pecho, de vosotras depende la victoria para observar el punto debil y atacar cuando llegue el momento...-mustió.-...Tyzonn, R.J, Gem, estareis en las alas del Regener, para volar cuando todo sea peligroso, para guiar hacia la victoria lejos del suelo...Ziggy, Mike, vosotros estareis en la espada del Regener, sereis los que más daños sufrais pero a la vez, sereis los más fieros a la hora de atacar...y por último, Lauren Shiba, tu serás la cabeza, para pensar y ofrecer la mejor táctica..._

_Sonrió sacando los pequeños Fenix que brillaban en sus manos y los mostraba a los Rangers._

_-Mack, Casey, Scott y Jayden, este es mi regalo...-susurro Conner.-...aqui esta escondido parte de mi poder...-tosió.-...espero que os sea de ayuda y podais activar la mejora, estoy seguro de que Tommy Olvier, Hayley y mi equipo de Dino Rangers os podrán explicar como se hace...-susurro.-...manteneos fuertes Rangers...pronto se acabara todo..._

Y tan pronto como la imagen había venido, se marcho, dejando a los Rangers unidos en el silencio.

Hasta que otro estruendo se escucho en la ciudad.

-Tenemos que irnos.-dijo Mack.

-Esperad...-dijo Tommy.-...para activar el poder, necesitais confiar completamente los unos en los otros, siempre.

Mack, Casey, Scott y Jayden asintieron mientras se levantaban listos para marcharse con todos sus compañeros mientras miraban sus morphers.

-¡Listos!-gritaron todos.

-¡Listos!-contestaron sus compañeros.

Y, gritando sus respectivas frases de transformación, se encaminaron a la batalla con la confianza y la seguridad de que fuera como fuera, Conner Mckight estaba mirando sobre ellos.

La imagen se cortó mientras Tommy se daba la vuelta, atormentado por la imagen de Conner en el estado en el que lo había visto en las imagenes de la Dr.K.

¿Por cuanto había pasado?

Una pequeña mirada cruzada con Kira le dio a entender que ella se preguntaba lo mismo y que, como él, estaba asustada de conocer la respuesta.

_-Bueno...parece que es la hora de mostraros como conocí a Divatox y su ejercito de soldados en busca de venganza...-susurro Conner._

Y con la terrible sensación de que todo al final acabaría en una tragedía, Tommy se sentó al lado de Kimberly para ver otra de las aventuras de Conner.

_**¿Que te ha deparado el destino?**_

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-Primera parte de las aventuras de Divatox, sus soldados y Conner...

-Nuevo aliado...

-La sabiduria de Alpha...


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24: Broken Destiny, Turbo Story (Parte 1)**

_Conner había decidido que lo mejor para relajarse era ir a correr alrededor isla, de todas formas, no tenía nada más que hacer y la verdad, necesitaba despejar su mente._

_**Amo...¿todo bien?**_

_Miro sus morpher mientras seguía corriendo, había cosas que quería preguntarle, cosas que él sentía sobre sus poderes._

_-¿Puedo ser honesto contigo?-pregunto al morpher._

_**Claro, amo...**_

_-¿Porque siento como si estuvieras tomando demasiado de mi?-pregunto Conner._

_Durante varios segundos, el morpher no emitió ningún sonido, como si él estuviera pensando una respuesta para la pregunta que se había hecho tantas veces._

_**Amo...lo siento...**_

_Realmente no necesitaba más respuesta que esa para entender que el cansancio no venía de solo de sus peleas, era cierto que el Fenix le estaba drenando con cada transformación._

_-¿Lo conseguire?-le pregunto en un susurro._

_**Eres fuerte, amo...tengo la esperanza de que puedas resistirlo lo suficiente...**_

_-¡Conner!-grito Alpha detrás de él._

_Conner se giro mientras veía al robot acercarse a él corriendo mientras levantaba su mano en señal de saludo._

_-Alpha, ¿que tal?-pregunto Conner._

_-Ajustandome a la vida en la Tierra.-dijo el robot cuando llego a su lado.-...venía ha avisarte de que Trey tiene que marcharse a Triforia, hay algunos problemas allí..._

_-¿Xytar?-dijo Conner rapidamente._

_-No lo cree, más bien piensa que es algún otro monstruo que amenaza Triforia, como de costumbre...-murmuro Alpha._

_-¿Necesita ayuda?-pregunto._

_-No...-dijo Alpha.-...por lo menos, eso dice él, pero aún así, tiene que irse enseguida y me ha pedido que te avisara._

_-Esta bien, vamos.-dijo Conner._

_Y, mientras los dos caminaban Conner miro su morpher una vez más, acariciandolo para relajar al inquieto Fenix que ahora no hacia otra cosa que brillar._

_**-Lo siento, amo...no hay otra manera...**_

_Y aunque quería negar la evidencia, sabía que no podía hacerlo, podía sentirlo en su cuerpo y en cada transformación..._

_Cada vez era más duro..._

_**-No te preocupes, Fenix...-susurro Conner en su mente.-...si tiene que ser así, que así sea...**_

-¿Como es posible?-pregunto T.J.

El Turbo Ranger Rojo miro a Ninjor y a Dulcea, sus puños tan apretados que sus manos tenían los nudillos blancos y la furia cubría sus ojos.

El enemigo de Conner, no era solo Xytar, si no su propio poder.

-Nosotros no supimos nada hasta el final...-susurro Ninjor.

-Conner y el Fenix sabían que de haberlo sabido, no hubieramos dejado a Conner pelear.-mustió Dulcea.

Por sus caras culpables, T.J podía decir que decían la verdad, pero aún así, su mente no podía calmar su furia.

Y a pesar de todo, lo que más le dolía era que había aceptado su destino sin más, aprendiendo a sobrevivir a los obstaculos y peleando por un planeta que jamás sabría de sus hazañas.

-¿Fue el Fenix el que...?-pregunto Justin detrás de él.

-El Fenix lo mantenía vivo y a la vez lo debilitaba, Justin.-dijo Ninjor.-...sin él, Conner jamás habría conseguido las transformaciones en sus antecesores y con él, cada vez que cambiaba de poder, sentía la energía salir y entrar en su cuerpo haciendo que todo en él cambiara y lo debilitara.

Carlos, que había permanecido callado, se levanto de la silla y miro a Ninjor y a Dulcea con las manos en sus bolsillos, como si no pudiera entender algo.

-¿Porque no se nos llamo antes?-pregunto Carlos.

-¿Como?-pregunto Dulcea.

-A nosotros...-dijo Carlos.-...porque no se nos aviso antes, quizá si hubieramos ayudado antes ahora Conner...

El silencio lleno la cueva mientras la pregunta que todos querían hacer había sido hecha por el Turbo Ranger Verde.

-No quiso.-dijo Ninjor simplemente.

Y las imagenes se remontaron a la primera discusión entre Alpha y Conner, con Ninjor y Dulcea presentes, después de la despedida de Trey.

_-Cuidate, Ranger.-dijo Trey a Conner._

_Se separaron de su abrazo y Conner se coloco de nuevo entre Alpha y Ninjor, mientras Dulcea despedía con la mano a Trey, que marchaba rumbo a su planeta para protegerlo del mal._

_-Hasta la proxima...-susurro Conner.-...espero..._

_Lo dijo tan bajo que espero que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, pero Alpha lo miro sutilmente y suspiro, sabiendo que sus batallas al final estaban obligando a Conner a llegar al limite de sus fuerzas._

_Por eso, mientras lo seguía dentro de la cueva, pensó que quizá, podría ayudarle si contactaba con los demás Rangers._

_-¿Porque no llamamos a los otros Rangers?-pregunto Alpha viendo a Conner sentarse en la roca cercana a su cama._

_-Ni lo sueñes.-fue la respuesta cortante de Conner._

_Ninjor y Dulcea, que había entrado justo detrás de ellos, se detuvieron al escuchar el tono de voz de Conner, que era como un tempano de hielo._

_-No veo el problema.-replico Alpha.-...estas cansado y estoy seguro de que los Rangers no tendrían problema en venir a echarte una mano._

_-He dicho que no, no llamaremos a nadie más.-dijo Conner._

_-¿Porque?-pregunto Alpha._

_-Porque no, no voy a poner la vida de lo que ahora son civiles en peligro y olvidate de llamar a los nuevos Rangers, cuanto menos sepa Xytar de ellos, mejor.-replico Conner._

_-No son civiles, la mayoría siguen siendo Rangers.-contesto Alpha.-...entiendo que no quieras llamar a los nuevos para poder tener una ayuda adicional cuando llegue el momento, Conner, pero creo que los antiguos podrían ayudar ahora más que nunca._

_-No, no pueden ayudar...-susurro Conner.-...¿de verdad crees que voy a pedirle a todos los Rangers que vuelvan a jugarse la vida solo por mi? Olvidalo..._

_Alpha cruzó los brazos en su pecho, claramente descontento con la decisión, sabía donde acabaría todo si seguía por aquel camino y no era un final feliz._

_-Deberías considerarlo...-dijo Alpha._

_-¡No!-grito Conner.-...se lo que quieres decirme Alpha y se que no puedo alejarlos para siempre de todo esto...-susurro derrotado.-...pero no quiero quitarles su vida, no quiero ser al que señalen como el culpable de devolverlos al peligro..._

_-Ellos nunca...-susurro Alpha._

_-Pero lo harían y lo sabes.-dijo Conner.-...no los llamare a una batalla que todavía puedo pelear solo._

_Alpha suspiro dandole la espalda para que Conner no viera sus puños apretados sobre su pecho._

_-Como quieras...-dijo Alpha.-...pero si te veo en un peligro que quizá ni tu puedas afrontar..._

_Conner asintió comprendiendo que, por ahora, era lo máximo que conseguiría en su discusión con Alpha._

_**Amo...Divatox esta en la ciudad...**_

_-Venga ya...-susurro Conner._

_-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ninjor._

_Conner suspiro, sacando su imagen para mostrar a Divatox delante de un grandisimo ejercito de soldados que parecían listos para tomar la ciudad._

_-¿Es que no se toman un respiro?-se pregunto Conner._

_-Parece que no...-dijo Alpha.-...pongamonos en marcha._

_Conner miro su morpher, que ahora lentamente a un pequeño morpher de color rojo oscuro con una llave que apareció en su bolsillo._

_Y entonces, sintió que sus fuerzas le fallaban._

_-¡Conner!-grito Dulcea._

_-Eh...-dijo Alpha._

_Ninjor lo cogió justo antes de que cayera de rodillas al suelo y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie mientras la llave brillaba levemente._

_**Lo siento, amo...**_

_**Esta bien, Fenix...cuanto antes acabemos, antes volveremos a descansar.**_

_-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Alpha._

_-Si...-dijo Conner._

_-Quiza no deberias ir...-comento Ninjor._

_Conner lo miro antes de negar con la cabeza, era su trabajo proteger la ciudad de Divatox y lo iba a hacer, costara lo que costara._

_-Vamos, Alpha...-dijo Conner._

_Alpha asintió no muy seguro y se puso delante de Conner, llamando a su poder para librar otra batalla._

_-¡Robo Ranger! ¡Transformación!-grito Alpha._

_Conner se levanto con evidente cansancio y llamo a sus poderes turbo, junto con el espiritu de los dos equipos que lo habían llevado para poder ganar este combate._

_**Tommy, Justin, Kat, Tanya, Adam, T.J, Carlos, Ashley y Cassie, dadme la fuerza para pelear...**_

_Y, sintiendo el poder de sus antecesores, Conner levanto sus manos, con la llave de acceso y su morpher para convertirse en un nuevo Ranger..._

_-¡Conexión Turbo!-grito Conner._

* * *

_Entretanto, Divatox se divertía viendo como la gente corría de un lado a otro mientras ella se sentaba a ser la reina de la destrucción._

_Xytar le había dado el poder para vengarse y ella estaba más que encantada de recibirlo, ahora solo tenía que encontrar a los Rangers y..._

_-A pesar del tiempo no has cambiado nada...-dijo una voz a lo lejos._

_Divatox se giro para ver la sombra de algo que le sonaba mucho pero no conocía quien era, así que se preparo para eliminarlo._

_-¡Eh! ¡Cara de metal!-grito Alpha al otro lado de la calle._

_Volvió a girarse, cada vez más furiosa cuando vio a un Ranger Robotico correr hacia donde estaba ella._

_**Por fin un maldito Ranger...**_

_-¡Soldados! ¡Matadlo!-grito ella._

_Los soldados se dirigieron a Alpha que se preparo para el encuentro hasta que otra sombra, roja esta vez, se coloco justo delante de ella._

_Era...no podía ser..._

_-No, os destruí...-susurro Divatox._

_-Sorpresa...-dijo Conner._

_Y con apenas tiempo, ella consiguió esquivar la patada de Conner mientras intentaba sacaba su espada lista para pelear._

_Por lo menos, hasta que la sombra oscura volvió a hablar de nuevo._

_-Has encontrado otro obstaculo, ¿eh, Divatox?-pregunto la sombra._

_Ella se giro a su espalda, viendo como la sombra caminaba hacia ella y Conner, que se preparaba para ver a Xytar o a cualquiera de sus demonios._

_Pero no...no eran sus demonios._

_-No puede ser...-susurro Divatox._

_-¿Tu eres...?-pregunto Conner._

_La sombra delante de ellos se revelo como una versión moderna de Robocop, con su traje negro y su pequeño saludo con la mano derecha._

_No había duda, tenía que ser él..._

_-Hola de nuevo.-dijo él._

_-Ranger Fantasma...-susurro Divatox._

* * *

**A/N:** Aunque esta parte pertenezca a Turbo, como podeis ver, no tiene demasiado a ella debido a que no fue mi mejor temporada y tampoco he podido encontrar mucho sobre ella, así que, en consecuencia, esta parte sera mucho más corta.

Prometo bastante más para "In Space", que, a diferecia de esta, es una de mis temporadas favoritas.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25: Phantom Doubts**

_Divatox miro a su alrededor, Alpha tenía a un buen número de robots soldados peleando contra él y los demás estaban divididos alrededor de ellos._

_-¡Atacad, idiotas!-grito ella._

_Los robots comezaron a moverse a su señal y Conner se vió obligado a apartarse de ella y pelear contra ellos._

_Pero ahora, por lo menos, tenía un aliado._

_**Amo, tenemos que darnos prisa...**_

_Podía notar el tremendo cansancio que su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentear y sabía que si no se daba prisa, no acabaría con aquello a tiempo._

_-Podriais darme un respiro...-susurro Conner._

_Comenzó a golpear soldados con la espada y con las pistolas que llevaba a cada lado de su cintura mientras intenaba no perder de vista a Divatox que cada vez se alejaba más de él..._

_**No...¡No!**_

_-Aparta, aprendiz.-dijo el Phantom Ranger._

_Conner no tuvo tiempo de contestar al Ranger antes de observarlo desaparecer y poco después, ver como varios soldados caían a causa de los golpes._

_¿Era invisible?_

_-Pero...¿que...?-se pregunto Conner._

_El Phantom Ranger volvió a aparecer, esta vez, equipado con su laser que le disparo a los soldados que tenían sobre ellos y lanzandolos al suelo de un solo golpe._

_-Se te escapa novato...-dijo el Phantom Ranger._

_Conner se giro para ver a Divatox correr en dirección opuesta a la de ellos y se levanto para seguirla._

_Hasta que sintió su fuerza dejar su cuerpo por completo._

_-No...ahora no...-susurro para si mismo._

_Solo pudo mirar como Divatox se escapa de allí mientras él sentía su cuerpo cada vez más pesado._

_**¿Amo? ¡Auganta amo!**_

_**No..puedo...**_

_Y, desde la lejanía de su mente, escucho lo que venía siendo la frase preferida de su Fenix desde hacía unas horas._

_**Lo siento, amo...**_

_-¡Conner!-grito Alpha._

_El Phantom Ranger lo agarro de un brazo antes de que se desplomara en el suelo y miro a Alpha correr hacia ellos hasta llegar hasta el joven._

_-Como has cambiado...-susurro el Phantom Ranger._

_-No tengo tiempo para eso.-dijo Alpha.-...ayudame a llevarlo con Ninjor y Dulcea._

_El Phantom Ranger miro a Alpha antes de lanzarle a Conner y arrancarle su morpher Fenix de la muñeca._

_-¿Que haces?-pregunto Alpha._

_-Investigo.-dijo simplemente Phantom.-...ahora, vamonos, no queremos más sorpresas por hoy._

_Alpha no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, con la sospecha creciendo dentro de él y curioso de ver que había traido al Phantom Ranger hasta ellos._

-¿Porque se comporta así?

Cassie Chan habló mientras miraba las imagenes del Phantom Ranger que caminaba como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Como si el fuera el elegido y no Conner.

-Pensaba que Conner no era bueno para el trabajo.-dijo Ninjor.

-Y nos saco de nuestras casillas hasta que el chico lo puso en su lugar.-dijo Dulcea.

Ashley se quedo mirando extrañada la imagen, pues había visto algo que no se esperaba y que no había pasado antes.

-¿Porque puede tocar el morpher? ¿No debería el Fenix poner alguna defensa?-pregunto.

-Debería...-contesto Ninjor.-...pero no podía mantenerse protegido y mantener con vida a Conner, así que...

-...dejo que el Phantom lo trajera de vuelta mientras se aseguraba de que Conner seguía entero...-dijo Ashley.

-Exacto.-dijo Dulcea.

_-Realmente no se que le ha visto para elegirlo...-dijo Phantom._

_Alpha suspiro por tercera vez en aquel momento mientras tendía a un Conner agotado en la cama, estaba un poco cansado por los comentarios de Phantom y su notable resistencia a que Conner fuera el salvador elegido._

_-Tienes que estar desesperado...-dijo mirando al morpher._

_El morpher brillo mientras Alpha se giraba para enfrentarlo dejando a Ninjor y a Dulcea para que echaran una ojeada en Conner._

_-¿Que pasa contigo?-pregunto Alpha._

_-Nada, solo pregunto si él es de verdad merecedor de esto.-dijo Phantom._

_-Lo ha elegido el Fenix y ha demostrado ser merecedor venciendo a Goldar, Scorpina, Rita, Zedd y Mondo y su familia.-dijo Alpha._

_-Goldar era un blandengue, Scorpina se dejo vencer, Rita y Zedd fueron asesinados por Xytar más que por Conner y Mondo simplemente fue idiota.-dijo Phantom.-...eso no lo hace merecedor de esto y, perdona Alpha, pero me preocupa el futuro de este planeta en sus manos.-dijo Phantom._

_Alpha sintió que si pudiera echar humo por los lados de su cabeza, ahora estaría a punto de estallar, ¿como se atrevía a cuestionar a Conner?_

_No podía, no después de todo lo que había pasado..._

_-¿Como te atreves?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-No tienes ni idea de lo que a sufrido por llegar hasta aqui.-dijo Dulcea._

_Phantom parecía indiferente mientras miraba el morpher, esperando alguna reacción del Fenix._

_Pero nada paso._

_-Creo que se le acabaron las pilas.-dijo Phantom echando el morpher sobre la cama, al lado de Conner._

_Se acabo, Alpha ya había tenido bastante, se levanto y golpeo a Phantom en la cara, lanzandolo al suelo con toda su fuerza._

-¡Bien hecho!-grito Carlos.

Todos lo miraron pero él ni siquiera pidió disculpas, le parecía tan extraño que Phantom se comportara como un imbecil en aquel momento.

Y a la vez se preguntaba el porque de sus continuos ataques a Conner.

_-¿Que haces?-pregunto Phantom._

_-No permitire que nadie ataque a Conner.-dijo Alpha.-...no después de todo lo que ha pasado._

_-¿Y que ha pasado, Alpha?-pregunto Phantom.-...miralo, ni siquiera puede levantarse, lo mejor sería que llamaramos a Tommy Olvier y le dieramos el morpher, después podríamos llamar a los demás para que lo ayudaran.-dijo._

_-No quiere llamarlos.-dijo Alpha.-...y sabes de sobra que el Fenix no aceptara otro dueño que no sea Conner, confía en él y no puedes hacer nada._

_Phantom miro a Conner, que descansaba en su cama y se giro para darle la espalda, negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba una decisión que cambiaría el curso de la batalla..._

_Otra vez._

_-Voy a llamarlos.-dijo Phantom.-...no puede hacerlo solo, no sobrevivira..._

_-Él no esta...-empezó Alpha._

_-Ni..se te...ocurra...-susurro Conner._

_Dulcea le ayudo mientras Conner se levantaba y su morpher fue casi al instante a su muñeca mientras el Fenix dejaba de brillar._

_Volvía a estar donde debía, al lado de su amo..._

_**¿Mejor, amo?**_

_**Un poco...**_

_-¿Que dices, muchacho?-pregunto Phantom._

_-Que ni se te ocurra.-dijo Conner.-...no llamaras a nadie para traerlo a esta batalla, no dejare que lo hagas._

_-¿Porque?-pregunto Phantom.-...¿no sería más facil si tuvieras a todos los Rangers para hacer el trabajo que tu solo, obviamente, no puedes hacer?_

_-No estoy solo...-dijo Conner acercandose a él.-...tengo a Alpha, a Ninjor y a Dulcea...y tengo al Fenix..._

_-Pero no son suficientes...-dijo Phantom.-...necesitas a los Rangers para librar esta batalla por ti.-dijo dandole la espalda._

_-No...-dijo Conner.-...me niego..._

_Phantom se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado, Conner estaba de pie con un aura de fuego cubriendolo, como si el Fenix fuera parte de él como él lo era del Fenix._

_¿Sería posible esa compenetración?_

_-No vas a poner a nadie más en este peligro y no vas a arrastrar a nadie hasta aqui...-dijo Conner, sus ojos brillantes rojos y su voz grave.-...no dejare que los saques de su vida normal, de lo que siempre han soñado solo porque eres demasiado cobarde para ayudarme._

_-¿Cobarde yo?-pregunto Phantom.-...no soy yo quien esta desamayandose._

_-Entonces, en vez de decir que soy debil, podrías ayudarme a ser mejor...-dijo Conner.-...ayudame a no tener que poner a nadie más en peligro._

_Y entonces, después de esas palabras, Phantom y los demás vieron el aura de Conner crecer y por fin comprendieron porque el Fenix estaba tan unido a Conner._

_Su poder venía de la pasión que ponían en proteger las cosas que más querían..._

_-¿A quien no quieres poner en peligro, Conner?-pregunto Phantom más tranquilo._

_-A los Rangers...-dijo Conner.-...no solo a mi equipo, al que quiero ver lo más lejos posible, si no quiero involucrar a ningún Ranger más, no les voy a quitar la vida que tanto han luchado por conseguir._

_**Porque por una vez, quiero ser yo quien los proteja a ellos y a todos de este mal que nos amenaza...**_

_Phantom observo a Conner y bajo sus brazos en un tono más relajado mientras se acercaba al muchacho para extender su mano hacia él._

_-Vale, chico...-dijo Phantom.-...tienes madera de heroe y espero que eso te ayude, pero a cambio de que te ayude en tu cruzada, tendrás que dejarme hacer algo..._

_-¿El que?-pregunto Conner._

_Phantom miro a Alpha y luego empujo a Conner levemente hacia atrás mientras él mismo se colocaba en posición de combate._

_-Tu, Alpha y yo, entrenamiento Turbo rápido.-dijo Phantom.-...te vamos a hacer un hombre, novato._

_Ante la provocación, Conner solo pudo sonreir para ver a su Fenix brillar con fuerza en su muñeca, aceptando el reto._

_-Adelante...-dijo Conner.-...viejo..._

_Alpha simplemente rió, colocandose delante de los dos mientras se preparaba para su entrenamiento._

_-Vale, niños...-dijo Alpha.-...hora de jugar..._

_Y tres luces inundaron el lugar mientras Ninjor y Dulcea se miraban todavía sin entender demasiado bien lo que acababa de pasar._

_-¿Quieres café?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-Parece que tendremos para rato.-contesto ella._

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-Entrenamiento intensivo...

-Viejas memorias...

-Divatox doble...(parte 1)


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26: Sparring Time, Friend Talk and Present Surprise**

_Correr siempre le daba la paz que buscaba en sus momentos más dificiles, por eso amaba tanto el fútbol, porque le daba la oportunidad de liberarse como ninguna otra cosa hacía._

_Corriendo olvidaba su vida como Ranger, sus problemas de amores sobre Kira y ahora, le ayudaba a calmar la ansiedad de tener el peso del mundo, literalmente, en sus hombros._

_-¡Vamos, novato!-grito Phantom a su lado._

_Conner sonrió mientras veía a Phantom correr justo detrás de él, Alpha los seguía con rapidez mientras atravesaban la playa de un lado a otro._

_Era increible la liberación que podía sentir con solo una carrera._

_-¡Conner! ¡Vamos a ganarte!-grito Alpha._

_Miro a cada uno de sus lados y vio a Phantom y a Alpha, que intentaban por todos los medios alcanzarlo y sonrió, no había nada mejor para Conner Mckight que un reto._

_-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Cacharro!-grito Conner._

_Y, sin usar su poder de Ranger, forzó sus piernas para llegar a la meta que habían impuesto alcanzo la primera plaza con Phantom cerca de él y Alpha en último lugar._

_-Ah...-susurro Alpha.-...me estoy oxidando..._

_-Ya te digo, colega.-dijo Phantom.-...estoy haciendome viejo..._

_-Admitidlo.-dijo Conner.-...soy mejor que vosotros._

_Alpha y Phantom lo miraron antes de mirarse el uno al otro y volver a mirar a Conner que sonreía en victoria._

_-Nunca.-dijo Alpha._

_-Primero me dejo atrapar y ser el amo de llaves de Divatox.-dijo Phantom._

_Conner se echo a reir mientras Alpha y Phantom negaban con la cabeza y se sentaban en un claro de la playa._

_-Ven aqui, jovencito.-dijo Phantom._

_-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Conner intrigado._

_-Bueno...-dijo Alpha.-...hemos pensado que, quizás, te apetecería hablar._

_-¿Hablar? ¿No lo estabamos haciendo?-pregunto Conner._

_-Si, Alpha dice más bien recordar.-dijo Phantom.-...queremos saber más de ti y que tu sepas más de nosotros, queremos..._

_-Ser tus amigos.-dijo Alpha.-...se de sobra que echas de menos a tus compañeros, desde hace mucho y hemos pensado que quizá, quieras que te ayudemos._

_Conner se sentó entre los dos y suspiro, casi quitandose un peso que llevaba demasiado tiempo encima._

_-La verdad es que si, los echo mucho de menos.-dijo Conner.-...Ethan era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del crimen y siempre me echaba una mano, incluso con mis problemas con Kira y todo el asunto Kira/Trent, cuando se marcho y no pude mantener el contacto con él, fue como si perdiera a mi hermano...-susurro._

_-Vaya, estabais unidos.-dijo Alpha._

_-Si...-dijo Conner.-...Trent no era mi amigo, de hecho, cuando todo empezó ni siquiera sabía quien era y después con su interes en Kira y ser malvado y su padre siendo nuestro mayor enemigo...no imagine que podía convertirse en alguien que me importara, pero...-suspiro mirando al mar.-...es un gran amigo, después de ver la verdad y aunque aún seguía su interes por Kira, siempre estaba a tu lado para luchar, era alguien en quien podía confiar para cubrirme o para cuidar de mi equipo si me pasaba algo._

_Alpha se puso una de sus manos sobre su cibernetica barbilla como si estuviera recordando algo._

_-Eso...-dijo Alpha.-...me recuerda mucho a la relación entre Jason y Tommy._

_-Dr.O...-dijo Conner.-...no quiero ofender a Zordon ni a ti Alpha, pero si tuviera que elegir otra vez a mi mentor, volvería a elegir a Tommy, gracias a él soy lo que soy ahora y tengo la fuerza para afrontar todo esto.-dijo sonriendo.-...todavía recuerdo que fue él el que me dio el escudo del triunfo, me dio la confianza para reclamar mi battlizer y me dio el empujon que necesitaba para no dejar el equipo._

_-Es muy bueno.-dijo Phantom.-...para eso es una leyenda._

_-Supongo que si.-rió Conner.-...Hayley es otra de la que no nos podemos olvidar, ella era la técnica de nuestro equipo y, mucha veces, la voz lógica que necesitabamos escuchar._

_-¿No la conozco, verdad?-pregunto Alpha._

_-No.-sonrió Conner.-...pero te encantaría, tiene esa simpatía única mezclada con su saber estar y su inteligencia...sin ella y su firmeza seguramente no estaría parado aqui, delante de vosotros._

_-Recuerdo que Billy era asi también.-dijo Alpha.-...solía poner las cosas claras cuando los demás Rangers no podían..._

_-En ese caso...-dijo Phantom.-...esa tal Hayley tiene que ser para mi como Cassie, siempre atenta y correcta pero con firmeza y soltura para situaciones dificiles._

_-Exacto.-dijo Conner._

_Y entonces, Conner volvió a mirar a la playa mientras unas de sus manos fue de forma inconsciente a su colgante con forma de pelota de fútbol, cosa que no pasó por alto a ninguno de sus dos compañeros._

_-¿Algo especial?-pregunto Phantom en un susurro._

_-Si...-dijo Conner.-...es un recuerdo que comparto con una persona muy importante para mi, antes de conocerla, salía con chicas solo por sus caras bonitas y su reputación.-dijo y luego sonrió.-...nunca pensé que iba a enamorarme de todo lo contrario a lo que andaba buscando._

_Sus pensamientos volvieron a la epoca donde todavía eran Rangers, justo en el momento en que supo que estaba enamorado de su amiga y compañera, Kira Ford._

_-¿Estuvisteis juntos?-pregunto Alpha._

_Phantom lo miro pero él decidió ignorar la mirada, Alpha quería saber si aquello era un romance frustrado como el de Tommy y Kimberly._

_-No...-dijo Conner.-...fui estupido por no decirle nada, pero pensé que solo me llevaría a perderla..._

_-Así que...-dijo Phantom.-...te quedaste callado decidiendo que era lo mejor para los dos...-concluyó._

_-Exacto...-dijo Conner._

_-¿Y no te arrepientes?-pregunto Phantom.-...digo...¿no quieres saber si...?_

_-¿Si ella podía quererme igual?-pregunto Conner.-...claro que me gustaría saberlo y si pudiera, iría a por ella y la besaría hasta dejarla sin sentido y le diría mil veces que la quiero, pero ya no puedo..._

_-¿Porque estas aqui?-pregunto Alpha._

_-En parte...-dijo Conner.-...y en parte porque de quererme igual vendría en mi ayuda y la colocaría en peligro._

_Phantom puso una mano en su hombro como si lo entendiera y Alpha, notando la nostalgia y el amor en el tono de Conner, decidió que era hora de cambiar de estado de animo._

_-¡Eh!-grito Alpha.-...¡os reto a una pelea!_

_Y se levanto mirando a Phantom que pronto lo siguió y los dos, delante de Conner, se pusieron en su estado de pelea._

_El Hell Ranger, con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo el verdadero motivo del cambio, se levanto y se puso en modo batalla._

_-Adelante...-susurro Conner.-...niños..._

El Dino equipo estaba envuelto en un mar de lágrimas mientras miraban a Conner repartir patadas y recibirlas mientras reía y se preparaba para enfrentar de nuevo a sus amigos.

Lo que había dicho, todo, les había llevado a entender que su tiempo como Rangers había cambiado al insufrible, estupido y centrado en si mismo jugador de fútbol en un hombre de bien que buscaba proteger a sus amigos, a su legado y al mundo entero.

-No puedo creer que confiara a si en mi...-susurro Trent desde su sitio apoyado en la pared.-...quiero decir, nunca nos terminamos de llevar del todo bien, incluso ahora sigue habiendo cierta tensión, cierta...

-¿Tensión?-pregunto Kat.-...bueno, entre Kim y yo también existe y eso no quita que confie en ella con mi vida o la de mis a compañeros.

Kimberly le sonrió antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Trent y forzarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Conner te apreciaba, Trent.-dijo Kim.-...si no, no habría dicho que confia en ti con algo tan preciado para él como su equipo.

La verdad de esa simple frase junto con lo que Conner había dicho de él, hiceron que Trent se diera cuenta de la verdad que residía en la amistad que ellos tenían.

Nunca serían amigos normales, jamás, serían los amigos enfrentados que confiaban el uno en el otro y se protegían sin querer.

Serían hermanos de guerra, enfrentados pero con la seguridad de tener al otro al lado si algo pasaba.

Y esa verdad hizo que se diera cuenta de que no había estado allí, por primera vez desde que formara parte del grupo no estaba allí para cubrir a Conner.

Y ahora Conner...

-Oh dios...-susurro Trent.

Kat se acerco a Trent y lo abrazó mientras el joven dejaba que el dolor lo atravesara como un cuchillo.

No lloraría, no delante de ellos porque Trent Mercer no era así, pero su dolor, el que todos los miembros de su equipo sentían, ese lo llevaría reflejado en su cara durante toda su vida.

Porque sin su hermano de guerra, ya no tendría con quien enfrentarse ni por quien pelear.

Ethan se mantenía quieto mirando al estupido de Conner detener una patada de Alpha y lanzarle un puñetazo haciendose obvio daño en la mano en el proceso.

Aunque había madurado, Ethan todavía podía ver al niño dentro de él, podía ver al Conner que había conocido hace tanto tiempo.

Y no pudo evitar enfadarse con el mundo por enseñarle una ilusión que ya no existía.

-¿Ethan?-pregunto Rocky.-...tio, estas palido...

-Toma colega...-dijo Zack.

Ethan bebio un poco de agua que Zack le había pasado y se seco algo de sudor de su frente, intentando mantener la calma dentro de toda aquella locura.

Él no iba a romperse, él tenía que ser el líder ahora.

-Estoy bien...-dijo Ethan.

-No, la verdad es que no lo estas.-dijo Billy llegando a su lado.

No lo estaba, pero no podía admitirlo, Conner le había confiado ser su segundo al mando, proteger a los demás con su inteligencia y no dejar que nada los destruyera.

-Puedo...-siguió Ethan.

-Echalo, Ethan.-dijo Rocky.-...no es bueno tenerlo dentro.

-Tengo que ser fuerte...-repitió Ethan.

Pero la tensión era más de lo que podía tomar y el cansació de no poder gritar no le dejaba ver con claridad que lo que necesitaba era distinto a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Grita, llora, enfadate, Ethan.-dijo Zack.-...pero no lo guardes, no es bueno guardarlo.

Ethan se levanto del suelo y se alejo de ellos haciendolos pensar que quizá, iba a ignorarlos por completo, hasta que se acerco a la imagen de Conner batallando con Alpha y Phantom.

-¡Eres un imbecil!-grito Ethan.-...¡Porque no me llamaste! ¡Porque no me dejaste ayudarte! ¡Eras mi hermano y que me dejaste! ¡Me dejaste aqui solo, para verte morir!

Cayó al suelo, derrotado y respirando pesadamente mientras todos sus momentos con Conner pasaban por su mente como un remolino.

Eran hermanos, amigos y compañeros, la tipica amistad de las peliculas, el listo y el jugador de futbol.

Y lo había dejado solo, ahora solo estaba el listo...

-Eras mi hermano...-respiro Ethan mientras Zack, Rocky y Billy lo rodeaban.-...¿que hago ahora?

Por primera vez en toda su vida, no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta...

Hayley cerró los ojos mientras intentaba encontrar palabras de alivio para sus chicos, pero nada salía de ella.

Conner la tachaba de inteligente, elegante y firme, ¿porque no podía demostrarlo ahora?

-Hayley...-dijo Eric.-...no he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte la ayuda a mi hermano..-dijo mirando la imagen.-...si él dice que tu le has cambiado a mejor, tiene que ser así porque solo ha habido dos mujeres aparte de ti de las que haya dicho eso.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hayley.

-Si, solo habla así de mi madre y de Kira.-sonrió Eric.

Hayley sintió el quemazón de las lágrimas en sus ojos y se centro en el chico que tenía delante de él, el joven que ahora era el Ranger Rojo de los Dino y parecía solo y perdido.

-¿Como lo llevas?-acertó a preguntar Hayley.

-Mal...-admitió Eric.-...mira a mi hermano, ahí salvando el mundo y yo aqui, quejandome porque el Sensei Shane me ha mandado otra carrera...-suspiro.-...parece tan injusto que tenga su morpher.

Hayley se acercó a Eric y acarició su mano levantandola hasta sus ojos y le sonrió, confiando en sus palabras una vez más.

-Tu hermano te confió esto porque creía en ti.-dijo Hayley.-...aunque te quejes, aunque llores y aunque pierdas el norte, mientras recuerdes que él creía en ti y sepas que tu puedes hacerlo, podrás ser lo que quieras ser.

Eric suspiro asintiendo y arrastro a Hayley para abrazarla mientras ella cerraba los ojos, suspirando de manera firme, recobrando parte de su ser.

_**No olvidare tus palabras, Conner...**_

Tommy se sentó solo en uno de los rincones de la cueva mirando su Feba, el regalo de uno de sus alumnos, que ahora estaba muerto por tratar de salvar al mundo.

Por, sin querer, seguir el mismo camino que Tommy había seguido años atrás, el de ser una leyenda, solo que Conner...

-No puedes culparte eternamente.-dijo Jason llegando a su lado.

Tommy levanto la mirada para ver a Jason allí, junto a Kim que rápidamente se coloco a su lado y Adam que se sentó en la roca frente a él.

-No puedo evitarlo...-susurro Tommy.

-No podías haberlo detenido.-dijo Kim.-...desde lo que yo veo, Conner no es precisamente obediente.

Tommy sonrió ante la memoria de las multiples veces que había tenido que detener a Conner antes de que se fuera solo a por el enemigo o cuando había tenido que ayudarle con sus inseguridades.

O cuando él, junto a Ethan y Kira, habían luchado para salvar Reefside solo con las indicaciones de Hayley mientras él estaba en coma.

Si volviera a soñar...¿vería a Conner dandole una paliza?

-Tu le enseñaste a ser un Ranger, Tommy.-dijo Adam.-...debes quedarte con el saber de que, aunque al principio no había nada valido en él para ser un Ranger, tu lograste sacar lo mejor y enseñarle que el mundo era digno de ser salvado.

-¿A que precio?-pregunto Tommy.-...no al de su vida...

-Es duro amigo.-dijo Jason y suspiro.-...es duro para todos ver como solo uno de nosotros pelea y sufre y encima ser lo bastante cabezón para no llamar al resto, pero también es un orgullo saber que tu entrenaste al que es, probablemente, el Ranger más grande de nuestra epoca.

-Además...-susurro Kim.-...se nota que te quiso mucho, eras como un padre para él, Tommy y jamás querria que te culparas por algo que él decidió hacer, así que, no te culpes y sonríe cada vez que hablen de él...

-...defiendelo cuando alguien lo ataque...-dijo Adam.

-...y vive con él recuerdo de que lo conociste.-dijo Jason.

Tommy asintió sintiendo una sola lágrimas escapar por sus ojos mientras aceptaba la verdad que su corazón aún se resistía a entender.

Había perdido a su alumno y había ganado una leyenda.

Ashley se acercó a Kira tan lentamente para no molestarla que se le partió el corazón cuando vio a su descendiente acariciando el mismo dibujo que había visto a Conner acariciar en la cueva.

A su lado, Aisha, Tanya y Trini se acurrucaban cerca de Kira, como si notaran que la Ranger necesitaba toda la ayuda que fuera posible, Tanya estaba sentada al lado de Kira mientras Trini estaba de frente a sus pies y Aisha la observaba detrás de ella.

Nadie hablaba y la vista era como tres angeles protegiendo a una desvalida mujer perdida en su dolor.

Y, sin querer, se imagino que pasaría con ella si le pasara algo así con Andros, aunque sabía de sobra que si pasara aquello, ella no seguiría viviendo.

¿Sería por eso que Trini, Aisha y Tanya no dejaban sola a Kira?

-A veces me pregunto que habría sido de nosotros si...-murmuro Kira para si misma.

Ashley se sento justo delante de ella y cogió sus manos entre las de ella más que nada, para que fijara su mirada en ella.

-Kira...-susurro Ashley.-...lo siento...

La verdad era que, no sabía que decir, aqui estaba su descendiente sufriendo la perdida del chico que quería y ella solo podía ofrecerle un "lo siento" y nada más.

-Yo...-susurro Kira.-...quise decirselo, el día que me fui...pero...

-Tranquila...-susurro Ashley.

-¿Que puedo hacer?-pregunto Kira.-...¿que me queda?

Ashley resisitó las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos y abrazo a Kira que simplemente reposo su cara en su hombro y suspiro entrecortadamente.

Y de repente lo sintió, seis brazos alrededor de ella y Kira y la presencia de cada Ranger amarillo cerca de ellas.

Eran una familia, todos...

-No estas sola, Kira...-susurro Ashley.-...él estará en ti siempre y nosotros, los Rangers amarillos, te ayudaremos ahora...

Y, por primera vez desde que Kira se entero de la muerte de Conner, pudo sentir una sonrisa pequeña salir de sus labios.

Iba a estar bien, con mucho tiempo, pero iban a conseguirlo.

_**Ayudame a ayudarla, Conner...**_

-Vaya...el chico reunió de verdad a todos...-murmuro una voz detrás de ellos.

Dulcea y Ninjor la miraron de arriba abajo antes de hacerle gestos con la mano para que se acercara a a ellos y se colocara entre ellos.

-No puede ser...-dijo T.J

-Venga ya...-se quejo Carlos.

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto Cassie.

Dulcea negó con la cabeza mientras Ninjor miraba las imagenes, como Conner, Alpha y Phantom se dirigían a un nuevo ataque de Divatox.

-He vuelto...-susurro la voz.

_-¡He vuelto!-grito Divatox_

Ashley miro la imagen antes de mirar lo que había delante de ella reconociendo en la persona todo lo que había en la imagen.

-No me...-susurro Ashley.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto la voz.-...¿tan raro es?

-No te esperaban, querida.-dijo Dulcea.

_-Es hora de que te ponga en tu sitio, Divatox.-dijo Conner._

_-¡A la hoguera!-grito Phantom._

_-¡Adelante!-grito Alpha._

Y, entonces, Ninjor se acerco a quien había estado hablando y cogió su mano antes de mostrarla antes los Rangers.

-Rangers...-dijo Ninjor.-...os presento a Divatox, conocida ahora como Diva...

Por si no habían tenido emociones ni sorpresas durante el día, la imagen de Divatox vestida como una persona normal era más de lo que podían entender...

-Y solo es el principio...-susurro Dulcea para si misma.

**Proximo Cap.**

-Batalla con Divatox...

-Xytar y sus ataques...

-Regalos...

Y el principio del viaje al espacio de la mano de Alpha y Conner...


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27: Some Divas Need a Hero**

Diva podía esperar un ataque de los Rangers, al fin y al cabo, ella había sido parte de la gente que, al final, habían destruido parte de Conner en una batalla por el poder.

En cambio, jamás se imagino que sería Tommy Oliver quien la estuviera apuntando con la daga de Conner y que la mirara con unos ojos vacíos de emoción, como si realmente pudiera hacer aquello que tenía pensado.

Detrás de él, T.J se mantenía firme, como si quisiera hacerlo él mismo pero le hubiera dejado la oportunidad a Tommy por Conner.

-Que estas haciendo aqui...-susurro Tommy.

No era una pregunta, tampoco se la esperaba, solo era un simple comentario en un tono poco normal en Tommy y que realmente estaba comenzando a asustarla.

-Baja el arma, Tommy...-susurro Diva.

-Ni lo sueñes.-murmuro él.

Echo una mirada a Ninjor que se dirijía hacia ellos hasta colocar su mano sobre la de Tommy provocando que este le mirara mientras Dulcea apartaba a Diva de Feba.

-No lo hagas, Tommy.-dijo Ninjor.

-¿Porque no?-pregunto T.J detrás de él.-...¿no es culpable de la muerte de Conner tanto como los otros?

Diva miro al suelo, el dolor volviendo a ella como una herida que todavía estaba abierta, recordando que el chico lo había dado todo para que no acabara como Rita y Zedd y ella en cambio...

No había podido salvarlo.

-Es más complicado que eso.-dijo Dulcea.-...además, no podeis dañarla, Conner pidió que se la protegiera y eso haremos, hasta de vosotros.

Tommy bajo el arma lentamente al sentir las manos de Kim en su espalda mientras Kira se colocaba a su lado, su mirada tan fría que Diva pensó que podría congelarla allí mismo.

-Lo intente...-susurro Diva.

Kira se acerco a ella y le agarro los brazos forzandola a mirarla antes de ver la verdad en sus ojos.

Estaba arrepentida de lo que había sido...

-Dr.O...-susurro Kira.-...dice la verdad.

Tommy apenas asintió mientras se guardaba de nuevo a Feba y pasaba un brazo alrededor de Kim mientras que con el otro sostenía a Kira.

-Bueno...-dijo Carlos.-...¿como es que...?

-¿Estoy aqui?-pregunto Diva.-...miralo tu mismo...

_Ella solo veía a sus soldados volar de un lado a otro mientras Alpha, Conner y Phantom avanzaban hacia ella con un paso firme._

_Y, de repente, escucho la terrible voz de Xytar en su mente._

_**No falles, Divatox, si lo haces, moriras...**_

_El miedo la recorría de arriba abajo mientras sacaba su espada y esperaba a que los tres Rangers tomaran posiciones delante de ella._

_Tenía que ganar...si quería vivir tenía que ganar..._

_Conner golpeó a uno de los soldados que cayó al suelo mientras dos más se acercaban a él y, tirandose al suelo, pudo barrerlos con el pie para que cayeran al tiempo que Alpha golpeaba con sus puños a dos más y Phantom volaba para tirarse encima de tres y golpear a un cuarto con su pierna._

_Llegarían pronto y la vencerían, era su deber para salvar la Tierra y podía escuchar al Fenix dentro de él gritar para pelear, como si eso le diera vida._

_**Amo, Xytar esta cerca...puedo sentirlo...**_

_Conner también podía pero todavía no quería transformase, eso lo debilitaba y de momento podía pelear en su forma civil._

_-Vale...-dijo Alpha detrás de él.-...¿como lo hacemos?_

_Conner miro a cada uno de sus lados, los soldados los rodeaban cuando sintió el suelo muy caliente bajo sus pies y escucho el ruido de la Tierra abrirse debajo de él._

_-Uh..oh...-susurro Conner._

-Uh...oh...-dijo Tommy mirando lo que acababa de aparecer delante de ellos.

-Si...eso pense yo...-mustió Diva.

_-Maligore...-dijo Alpha._

_-Genial, como si no tuvieramos bastantes cosas que hacer ya...-dijo Phantom._

_Conner suspiro, esto se les estaba saliendo de las manos y si no lo controlaba rápido, podían tener más de un problema._

_**¿Fenix?**_

_**¿Si, amo?**_

_**Deja que Alpha use el Fenix zord para encargarse de Maligore.**_

_**¿Estas seguro?**_

_**Si, es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa...**_

_-¡Fenix zord! ¡En línea!-grito Conner._

_Se escucho el grito del Fenix mientras volvía a sobrevolar Angel Grove y Conner miro a Alpha con una sonrisa mientras el robot le devolvía una mirada de confusión._

_-Sube y destroza a ese tío.-dijo Conner._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto Alpha._

_-Ve, chatarra...-dijo Phantom.-...nosotros acabamos esto._

_Alpha asintió antes de saltar al Fenix y comenzar a pilotarlo dejando a Phantom y a Conner solos ante los soldados de Divatox._

_-Oye, Phantom...-dijo Conner._

_-Dime...-susurro Phantom._

_-¿Crees que podrías apañartelas solo?-pregunto Conner._

_Phantom miro a Conner antes de volver a mirar los soldados y, cruzandose los brazos al pecho, se acomodo en una roca a esperar._

_-Sal de aqui y dejame trabajar.-dijo Phantom._

_Conner sonrió antes de irse, era su única oportunidad para vencer a Divatox y tenía que aprovecharla._

_Desde arriba, podía ver a Alpha con el Fenix zord atacando con rayos y misiles a Maligore que apenas le daba tiempo de taparse y atacarlo lanzandole llamaradas desde sus manos._

_**Ten cuidado, Alpha...**_

_Cuando llego hasta donde debía encontrar a Divatox, lo que vio le dejo algo más que sorprendido._

_-Pero, ¿que...?-pregunto Conner._

Diva apenas podía mirar la escena mientras Dulcea le acariciaba un brazo para intentar aliviar su dolor.

Todavía podía sentirlo, sus manos alrededor de su cuello, ahogandola mientras se reía de ella y comandaba a sus soldados.

_-Bas...ta...-susurro Divatox._

_La sombra de Xytar sonrió mientras apretaba más sus manos, dejandola debíl, casi sin fuerzas._

_Era el fin, iba a morir allí..._

_-¡Sueltala!-grito Conner._

_Divatox miro al joven Ranger delante de ellos, su mirada cargada de furia mientras sacaba su morpher y se preparaba._

_-¡Conexión Turbo!-grito Conner._

_Automaticamente, cambio a su estado de Turbo Ranger Fenix y se lanzó a por Xytar que se aparto justo antes de que lo golpeara._

_-¿Porque te preocupas, Ranger?-pregunto Xytar.-...¿no quería destruirte ella también?¿O es que eres tan blando e inutil como tus antecesores en ese traje?_

_Conner se acercó a Divatox y comprobó, con alivio, que aún respiraba antes de hacer frente a su peor enemigo, la pesadilla que lo llevaba persiguiendo demasiado tiempo._

_-Si yo fuera tu, guardaría un respeto, Xytar...-dijo Conner._

_-¿Por quien?-pregunto Xytar.-...¿por un atajo de niños jugando a juegos de grandes? ¿O por el hecho de que fue culpa suya que los poderes Turbo se destruyeran?_

_Conner se mantuvo en silencio, recordaba la historia de lo que había visto en el video del Dr.O y lo que él mismo les había contado y aún así..._

_Se merecían respeto, tanto como los demás..._

_-Eres debil, Mckight, justo como ellos...-dijo Xytar._

_Entonces, alzó su mano provocando que Conner se levantara también mientras con la otra le lanzó por los aires, aterrizando en un monton de chatarra._

_-¿Lo ves?-pregunto Xytar.-...no eres mejor que ellos, debil, estupido, con la esperanza de salvar un mundo condenado..._

Justin, que estaba totalmente quieto mirando la escena, cerró los ojos ante las palabras de Xytar.

Era verdad, él era un niño cuando todo pasó, un niño que jamás debió ser un Ranger, no había estado listo entonces.

Como no estaba listo para ver a Conner en el suelo ahora...

_Conner se levanto, agarrandose a su costado mientras sentía el drenaje del Fenix empezar a trabajar en él, no le quedaba mucho..._

_Y tenía que salir de allí._

_-No quiero ser mejor...-dijo Conner._

_-¿Como?-pregunto Xytar._

_La sombra del demonio se movió mientras Conner se levantaba y lo volvió a empujar a la pared, haciendo que Conner cayera de rodillas._

_Pero no al suelo, nunca estaba en el suelo mucho tiempo..._

_-¿No lo entiendes?-pregunto Conner.-...A veces no es heroe quien pelea hasta morir...a veces, es heroe el que sabe curarse y volver a la pelea..._

_-¿Que estas diciendo?-dijo Xytar.-...¡Eso es ser cobarde!_

_-No...-susurro Conner.-...es ser un heroe, cuando vuelves a rescatar lo que perdiste, siendo más fuerte, más listo y con más experiencia...un heroe no se deja vencer._

_La sombra pareció doblarse y Xytar gritó, golpeando a Conner una vez más provocando que su casco se partiera en pedazos mientras aterrizaba de nuevo en el suelo, entonces, vio como Xytar apuntaba a Divatox, listo para matarla y recordo las muertes de Rita y Zedd._

_**¿Amo? Donde estas, Alpha a destruido a Maligore...**_

_**Divatox...**_

_**¿Que?**_

_**Igual que Rita y Zedd...**_

_**¡Amo!**_

_Conner se levanto del suelo de nuevo, alargando una mano hacia Divatox como si pudiera alcanzarla, pero no podía no llegaría a tiempo..._

_**No...**_

_-¡Miralos morir!-grito Xytar._

_Y entonces Conner lo recordo, la única arma que tenía alguna posibilidad era la que posiblemente Xytar más odiara._

_-¡Turbo R.A.M! ¡Modo Cañon!-grito Conner._

_Xytar rió mientras disparaba las llamas en dirección a Divatox y Conner suspiro, tomando aire de nuevo antes de apuntar el Turbo R.A.M hacia las llamas._

_-¡Fuego!-grito Conner._

_El laser salió con potencia llegando a las llamas antes de que ellas llegaran a Divatox y desviaron el ataque mientras Xytar miraba sorprendido y enfadado lo que acababa de pasar._

_Era un Ranger a tener en cuenta..._

_Conner suspiro cayendo de nuevo de rodillas al suelo mientras intentaba coger aire y veía a Xytar desaparecer en su propia sombra._

_Había tenido la oportunidad de acabar con él, pero esperaba haberlo sorprendido lo suficiente para que se hubiera dado cuenta de que él no era un simple enemigo a vecer..._

_Era mucho más e iba a acabar con él, si su energía le dejaba..._

_-¡Conner!-grito Phantom._

_Él y Alpha se acercaron a Conner y lo ayudaron hasta llegar a Divatox, que seguía tendida en el suelo._

_-¿Esta muerta?-pregunto Phantom._

_-No...-susurro Conner.-...tenemos que llevarla a casa..._

_Alpha lo miro como si estuviera loco antes de que Conner usara el brazo de Phantom para levantarse y forzarse a quedarse de pie._

_-No puedo dejarla aqui...-dijo Conner._

_Y la mirada que le lanzó a Alpha fue suficiente para que el robot alzara las manos y cogiera a Divatox mientras Phantom dejaba a Conner apoyarse en él._

_-Vamonos...-dijo Phantom._

_Comenzaron a caminar, seguros de que habían pasado todo el peligro cuando, de repente, una nave apareció en el aire, una muy parecida a la de Andros._

_-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Conner._

_-Una nave...-dijo Phantom._

_Conner lo miro antes de volver a fijarse en lo que estaba dentro de la nave, podía distinguir a cinco personas...cinco colores..._

_-Mierda...-dijo Alpha._

_-¿Que?-pregunto Phantom._

En la cueva, Andros se quedo blanco mientras observaba quien iba en la nave, sus enemigos más fuertes aparte de su propia hermana y Dark Spectra.

Los Psycho Rangers...

_-Son los Psycho Rangers...-dijo Alpha._

_-¡Corred!-grito Conner._

_La nave comenzó a disparar rayos láser forzandolos a esconderse mientras evitaban acabar chamuscados._

_Aquello era eterno..._

_-Vale...-dijo Phantom.-...¿que hacemos?_

_Era una gran pregunta, Conner miro la nave marcharse, seguramente al espacio y luego miro a Divatox, todavía en los brazos de Alpha y dormida._

_-¿La nave de Andros?-pregunto Alpha como si leyera su mente._

_-Exacto...-dijo Conner.-...Phantom, lleva a Divatox a casa y asegurate de que se porta bien mientras nosotros vamos a por ellos._

_-¿Que?-pregunto Phantom.-...no quiero..._

_Conner puso una mano delante de su cara y se levanto con esfuerzo ayudado por Alpha que lo sostenía._

_-No discutas, haz lo que te pido...-dijo Conner._

_Phantom lo miro durante unos segundos antes de asentir finalmente y coger a Divatox de manos de Alpha._

_-Tened cuidado...-dijo Phantom._

_-Siempre...-dijo Alpha._

_-Tu tambien, informa a Dulcea y Ninjor.-dijo Conner._

_Y, entre el polvo de la ciudad vieron a Phantom desaparecer mientras ellos se quedaban allí, solos frente a otro nuevo peligro._

_-No te ves bien...-dijo Alpha._

_-Sobrevivire...-dijo Conner._

_Aunque la verdad era que, ninguno se creía que fuera la verdad._

-Un momento...-dijo Andros.-...¿como tienen una nave parecida a la mia?

-Xytar se la dio en un intento por vencer a Conner con sus mismas armas.-dijo Ninjor.

-Cosa que le fue muy mal...-dijo Dulcea.

Cassie se acerco a Diva que no dejaba mirar al suelo e hizo que la mirara a ella para ver lágrimas en los ojos de la antigua malvada.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Cassie.

-Esos tres arriesgaron todo por mi y yo no pude devolverles el favor.-dijo Diva.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Justin, a Carlos y a T.J detrás de ella mientras Ashley se colocaba cerca de Casey.

-Ahora puedes hacerlo.-dijo Ashley.

-Ayudanos.-dijo Carlos.

Diva miro a T.J, quien había sido contrario a mirarla antes ahora tenía una mano extendida para ella y una sonrisa.

-Vamos, Diva...-dijo T.J.

-Puedes ser una de nosotros.-dijo Justin.

Y ella sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras tomaba la mano de T.J y asentía con la cabeza.

_-Espero que os porteis bien con Divatox, es buena chica aunque algo coqueta, seguro que hace buenas migas con Syd...-dijo Conner._

No pudieron evitar reir ante el comentario de Conner mientras Ninjor y Dulcea se colocaban delante de Justin.

_-Solo pude arreglar tu morpher con mi poder, Justin, así que ese es mi regalo.-dijo Conner.-...nunca te arrepientas de haber sido lo que eres, compañero, es lo que hace de ti un heroe..._

Justin cogió su morpher Turbo y se lo puso en la muñeca con una sonrisa mientras se lo mostraba a Conner, como si pudiera verlo.

Ojala pudiera...

_-T.J, Carlos, Ashley y Cassie, por el momento no puedo daros nada, ya que necesito más tiempo para trabajar en mi proyecto, aunque lo que si puedo hacer es daros las gracias...-dijo Conner._

-¿Las gracias?-pregunto T.J

_-Vuestro uniforme, las armas y la historia que había en ellos me enseñaron a que a veces una retirada a tiempo es una batalla ganada._

La imagen se cortó de repente, haciendo que Ninjor mirara a Dulcea y después al suelo, recordando lo bueno y lo malo que su siguiente aventura.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Zhane.

-Sientate...-dijo Ninjor.-...esto va a ser duro...

Solo que no sabían cuanto...

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-El espacio...

-Psycho Rangers...

-Y Dark Spcetra...

**PD:** No todo es lo que parece entorno al misterio de la "muerte" de Conner...


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28: Psycho Space**

_Conner tenía que reconocer que, para ser una nave, la Astro nave tenía muchas ventajas, zonas de entrenamiento, una gran y espaciosa zona para charlar y una en la que él pasaba mucho tiempo..._

_La zona de realidad virtual._

_-¿Otra vez aqui?-pregunto Alpha desde la puerta._

_Conner lo miro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios, estaban en una versión virual del Cyber Café y, aunque estaban solos, Conner casi podía sentirse como en casa._

_-Me gusta estar aqui...-dijo Conner.-...parece que estoy en casa._

_Alpha noto el tono nostalgico de Conner pero lo dejo pasar mientras se acercaba al lugar donde él estaba, sentado en una mesa._

_-¿Este es el sitio donde te reunías con tus amigos?-pregunto Alpha._

_-Si...-dijo Conner.-...es el Café de Hayley y la primera vez que vine aqui fue con Kira después de Ethan nos llamara para enseñarnoslo._

_-Vaya...-dijo Alpha._

_-Luego Trent vino a trabajar aqui y finalmente, se convirtió no solo en nuestra zona de ocio, si no también en una segunda base.-dijo Conner.-...¿ves ahí? Kira solía cantar allí todos los viernes._

_-¿De verdad?-pregunto Alpha._

_-Si, Hayley se lo propuso y después de insistir un poco finalmente Kira acepto, dando paso a una serie de actuaciones todos los viernes que le darían la confianza necesaria para comenzar su carrera.-explico Conner._

_Alpha le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de salir de allí y volver a la mesa de operaciones donde marco una serie de comandos._

_-DECA, ¿crees que podrías hacer eso?-pregunto Alpha._

_-Esta hecho, Alpha.-dijo el ordenador._

_Y, de repente, la letra de una de las canciones de Kira se hizo presente en la nave mientras Alpha caminaba de nuevo hacia donde estaba Conner, que miraba a todos lados como un gesto de sorpresa y una mirada cargada de algo que Alpha nunca había visto en el joven..._

_Por primera vez, Conner parecía solo Conner Mckight y no el proximo salvador del mundo como lo conocemos..._

_-Es increible...-susurro Conner._

_Sus miradas se cruzaron mostrandole a Alpha que el elegido en el que todos confiaban al final no era más que un joven asustado de su futuro._

_Y enamorado._

_-Es un placer ayudar, Conner.-dijo Alpha._

_-Gracias...-dijo Conner._

_Cerró los ojos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se imagino que Ethan estaba jugando a un video-juego no muy lejos de él, Trent estaba sirviendo alguna mesa y Hayley reía con el Dr.O cerca de la barra._

_Y luego, gracias a la melodiosa voz de Kira, se la imagino allí, justo delante de él cantando su famoso "Freak you out" con su sonrisa y su guitarra._

_-Tenía una buena vida...-susurro a ninguna parte._

En la cueva, Andros sintió el brazo de Ashley rodearle por la espalda, como si aquello hubiera despertado en ella algo dormido.

El miedo...

-Ash...-susurro él.

-No digas nada...-dijo ella.-...solo dejame estar así...

Andros suspiro poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos que lo rodeaban y miro al resto de su equipo, cada cual en sus propios pensamientos sobre el joven que tuvo que convertirse en hombre a base de batallas.

Era una reflejo de él mismo y de su vida...

Siempre solo y siempre luchando, Andros había sabido de primera mano lo que Conner ahora entendía, no había nada como la familia y los amigos, la única diferencia entre ellos es que Conner lo había perdido a cambio de salvar el universo y él no lo había conocido hasta la llegada de Ashley, Cassie, Carlos y T.J a su vida.

Por eso le resultaba tan duro ver a alguien más en la misma situación en la que él se había encontrado años atrás.

No podía verlo, no quería verlo...

Y aún así, no le quedo más remedio que seguir mirando, mientras veía la vida de un compañero pasar delante de sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada más.

_Siempre era de noche en el espacio, llevaban dos días allí, buscando algun rastro de los Pshyco Rangers y no habían encontrado nada más que chatarra y algún artefacto sin importancia._

_Era frustrante..._

_-DECA, ¿que hay de los registros de fotosol?-pregunto Conner._

_-Nada, Conner, no han detectado señal alguna.-dijo el ordenador._

_Conner suspiro, cada minuto era vital y él no podía estar entreteniendose en buscar a unos Rangers psicoticos cuando tenía a un demonio de ultratumba detrás de sus talones._

_-¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!-grito DECA._

_Conner echo a correr a una de las pantallas donde pudo ver una gran nave, parecida a la de ellos y supo que había encontrado a sus enemigos._

_-¡DECA! ¡Protección!-grito Conner._

_El ordenador activo las defensas mientras los Pshyco atacaban con misiles de su nave, le hicieron tambalear, pero no caer._

_No iba a caer con estos Rangers de pacotilla._

_-Vale...-dijo Conner.-...Alpha, te toca..._

_Alpha tecleo durante unos segundos antes de que los rayos de la Astro nave impactaran contra las defensas de la nave de los Phycos haciendolos tambalearse como antes había pasado con ellos._

_Y la nave seguía acercandose..._

_-¿Que pretenden?-pregunto Alpha._

_Conner miro a través de la pantalla como la nave de ellos golpeaba duramente la suya y entonces supo que aquello no era una ataque entre naves._

_Ellos querían tomar la suya y matarlos en el proceso..._

_-Mierda...-susurro Conner.-...¡Alpha! ¡Estan aqui!_

_-Genial...-mustió Alpha._

_Los dos se colocaron uno al lado del otro y suspirando, tomaron sus morphers, el de Conner variando levente a un morpher del espacio con grabados de fenix y colores de todos los Rangers que habían pasado por ese estado antes que él._

_-Ten cuidado...-le susurro Alpha.-...no es que estes en tu mejor momento..._

_Conner podía sentirlo, el quemazón del fenix, transmitido a su estado de cansancio y la manera en la que el fenix le estaba quitando poder..._

_Solo esperaba estar listo para el final cuando llegara..._

_-¡Robo Ranger! ¡Transformación!-grito Alpha._

_Conner cerró los ojos, sintiendo el fenix que sin exito, intentaba detenerlo de otra transformación._

_**¡Detente amo! ¡Es peligroso!**_

_-¡Transformación!-grito Conner._

_Pudo sentir el fuego adueñarse de él como nunca antes mientras su transformación en Ranger del espacio se estaba completando, como lenguas de fuego, el traje se fue acomodando en su cuerpo, adoptando el traje de un Ranger del espacio en un tono mucho más oscuro que Andros, con el distintivo de que sus guantes y botas eran negras mientras su casco iba tintado con colores dorados._

_En el pecho, el distintivo de llevar los colores de sus compañeros Rangers iba reflejado también en este traje, como una especie de tributo que Conner llevaba con orgullo._

_-¡Rangers!-gritaron los Pshyco Rangers._

_Alpha y Conner apenas se miraron mientras los enfrentaban, Alpha con la Pshyco Rosa y el Pshyco Azul, Conner con los Pshycos, Rojo, Negro y Amarilla._

Andros no perdía ni un segundo de la batalla mientras veía a Conner bloquear y golpear con la destreza de un Ranger y la inseguridad de un niño.

No estaba listo, no todavía...

-Van a matarlo...-susurro Cassie.

Zhane que estaba a su lado tampoco perdía de vista la batalla, controlando cada movimiento como si ellos mismo pudieran estar allí con Conner y Alpha luchando.

Y dios sabía que era justo lo que querían hacer...

-No caera tan fácil...-dijo Diva detrás de ellos.-...es fuerte...

Pero aún así, los Phsycos...

Andros miro como Phsyco Rojo le daba una patada a Conner lanzandolo contra uno de los compartimentos y apunto de asestarle el golpe final con su espada cuando...

_-¡Estas muerto!-grito Pshyco Rojo._

_Conner espero en silencio, calibrando su ataque y pensando como la mente fría y luchadora que Andros había sido un día._

_Uno, dos y..._

_-Vete al infierno...-susurro Conner.-...¡Fenix Espiral!_

_De las manos de Conner salieron varias auras de fuego en forma de Fenix y en espiral que lanzaron a Pshyco Rojo lejos de él dejandolo solo con Phsyco Negro y Phsyco Amarilla._

_-¡Siguiente!-grito Conner._

-¡Toma ya!-grito Carlos.

Los Rangers miraban la batalla cada vez más inclinada hacia Alpha y Conner que parecían dominar la situación bastante bien.

Hasta que una señal los saco de su visión de la pelea.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto T.J.

Ninjor escaneo rápidamente la alarma en busca del proble y lo que vió lo dejo boqueabierto...

Eran los Pshyco Rangers, estaban allí, en la isla...

-¿Como es posible?-pregunto él.

Dulcea que estaba a su lado se preparo rápidamente delante de todos antes de que Diva cogiera su mano y la detuviera.

-Aunque nos escondas, no evitara que nos encuentren.-dijo ella.

-Tengo que intentarlo, no hemos acabado...-dijo Dulcea.

-¿Y los otros Rangers?-pregunto Ashley.

Ninjor podía suponer que Xytar los tenía ocupados mientras enviaba a los Pshyco a buscarlos, al fin y al cabo, era lo más razonable.

¿Que podían hacer ahora?

-Dejame ir.-dijo Andros.

Las dos caras se giraron al mirar al Ranger Rojo del espacio delante de ellos, con su morpher listo para ir a enfrentar a su peor pesadilla.

-No.-dijo Karone.

-Ni pensarlo.-dijo Ashley.

Andros ni siquiera se giro a mirarlas mientras mantenía su mirada en Ninjor y Dulcea que, a su vez, se acordaban de algo que Conner les había contado cerca de su final.

_**Si la determinación es fuerte, dejadlos marchar, porque aunque no queramos o nos parezca ijusto, cada cosa sucede por una razón...**_

¿Sería esta una de esas cosas? ¿Era el destino de Andros poner fin a la pesadilla de los Pshycos?

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Ninjor.

-Si, puedo hacerlo.-dijo él.

-Si él va nosotros también.-dijo T.J.

-No.-fue la cortante respuesta de Andros.

Tommy se planteó seriamente intentar mediar entre ellos e incluso unirse a la petición de pelear, pero sabía que ese no era su momento.

Él quería vengaza contra Xytar más que nadie, pero este era el destino de Andros, no el suyo y tenía que respetarlo.

-No vamos a dejarte.-dijo Cassie.-...no ahí...

-Y no con ellos.-dijo Carlos.

-Andros, por favor.-dijo Ashley.

Andros no la miro, no porque no quisiera, si no porque sabía que de hacerlo, no podría irse y tenía que terminar aquello.

Tenía que hacerlo...

-Toma.-dijo Dulcea.-...supongo que este es el mejor momento...

Le dio un morpher, parecido a su morpher de battlizer pero con ciertos numeros que él no había tenido antes.

-Conner y Alpha los modificaron para ti.-dijo Dulcea.-...ahora es el tiempo de usarlos...

Andros agarro el morpher y miro a su equipo con una sonrisa que él solo había tenido estando con Ashley.

Estaba seguro, completamente seguro.

-Te dejo al mando hasta que vuelva, T.J.-dijo Andros.-...y tu Zhane, cuida a mi familia...

Y antes de que alguien supiera que estaba pasando, Andros desaparecio de la cueva y Dulcea uso sus poderes para esconderlos y, de la misma forma, evitar que todos salieran de allí.

Si aquella lucha solo era de Andros, no sería ella quien lo detuviera...

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-Doble lucha...

-La sorpresa del morpher...

-Y ahora, de verdad, Dark Spectra...


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29: Double Legend, Double Battle**

-Llevamos dos horas aqui y no hay nada...-se quejó la Psycho Ranger Rosa.

Psycho Rojo la miro de reojo antes de volver su vista al frente, nunca antes había ignorado sus sentidos, tampoco lo haría ahora.

Aunque para Dark Spcetra, Xytar y sus compañeros fuera una tontería.

-Creo que tiene razón.-dijo Psycho Azul.

-Callaos...-dijo Psycho Rojo.-...se lo que hago.

Y aún así nadie parecía creerle, la isla era remota y hacía años que ya no era nada más que un monton de rocas viejas.

Pero él tenía la sensación de era el escondrijo perfecto.

-Si no encontramos nada en una hora más, volveremos a Dark Spcetra.-dijo Psycho Negro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Psycho Amarilla.

Psycho Rojo asintió antes de seguir caminando, aparte de ser un sitio remoto, la isla cortaba todo contacto que ellos intentaran tener con su superior.

¿Era por casualidad o porque no eran verdaderos Rangers?

Se figuraba que era por lo segundo, al fin y al cabo ellos no eran seres humanos ni era buenos Rangers que cuidaban la Tierra.

De hecho, ellos no querían otra cosa que verla arder en llamas.

-¡Psycho Rojo!-grito Psycho Amarilla.

Él se aparto a tiempo antes de que una rafaga de láser le golpeara en el techo y miro al humo que había provocado el ataque mientras esperaba a que se disipara.

Y entonces lo vio, como una pesadilla volviendo a su realidad.

-El Ranger del Espacio...-susurro Psycho Azul.

Psycho Rojo casi sonrió por haber llegado a una isla donde se habían topado con uno de los Rangers desaparecidos en combate.

Concretamente, su némesis personal...

Andros apareció entre el humo, sin usar aún su transformación y con su flamante nuevo morpher battlizer en su muñeca derecha.

Su seguridad eran tan aplastante que asusto incluso a los Psycho Rangers.

-¡Eh!-grito Andros.-...¿quereis un Ranger? Aqui teneis uno...

Psycho Rojo se adelanto a los demás, sintió las ansias de batalla mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea y miraba a Andros.

-Yo me encargo...-dijo suavemente.-...vosotros no os metais.

-Ni que fueramos a hacerlo...-dijo Psycho Rosa.

Andros levanto sus labios en media sonrisa mientras mostraba su morpher de batalla y se colocaba en posición de transformación.

-¡Transformación!-grito Andros.

Y, acercandose a Psycho Rojo, supo que este era su momento para crear la diferencia, por esto había luchado toda su vida.

La balanza de ganar o perder, todo se reducía a eso y ahora que lo sabía iba a ser un duro perro de pelea...

En la cueva los nervios se comían a Ashley mientras Dulcea suspiraba para mantener la energía necesaria para mantener la cueva oculta.

-Estará bien.-dijo Zhane.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Karone.-...podía estar muerto por lo que sabemos...

Ashley casi salto de su roca mientras Cassie ponía una mano sobre su frente aguantando la preocupación y T.J y Carlos discutían con Ninjor.

-¿Porque no podemos ir?-pregunto Carlos.

-Necesita ayuda, él solo no lo conseguira...-dijo T.J.

Ninjor parecía tranquilo mientras colocaba una mano sobre Dulcea para darle apoyo y miraba a los dos Ranger colocados delante de él.

-Lo conseguirá...-dijo Ninjor.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?-pregunto Karone.

Ninjor sonrió haciendo que a Dulcea se le escapara un suspiro en forma de risa y Diva soltara una carcajada.

-Es un cabezón...-dijo Ninjor.

Y sin más, adapto la imagen para ver parte de la pelea de Conner y Alpha con los Psychos en el pasado y parte de la pelea de Andros y los Psycho en el presente.

* * *

_-Tío...-susurro Alpha.-...¿no se cansan nunca?_

_Conner apenas pudo sonreir esquivando una patada de Psycho Negro mientras Psycho Amarilla le asestaba un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo golpearse con la pared que había detrás de él._

_-Eso duele...-susurro Conner._

_Se apartó antes de recibir la patada de Psycho Rojo y miro a Alpha, que no parecía estar pasandolo mejor que él._

_-¡Alph..!-grito Conner._

_Alpha se aparto de milagro de la patada de Psycho Rosa y golpeo a Psycho Azul antes de mirar a Conner con cara de pocos amigos._

_-¡Me acabas de llamar como un extraterrestre!-grito Alpha._

_-Perdona...-dijo Conner levantandose del suelo.-...me han cortado la palabra..._

_**Fenix, creo que es hora de ponernos serios...**_

_**¿Tu crees, amo?**_

_**Que gracioso...¿que crees que puedo hacer?**_

_**¿Ahora mismo? Apartarte...**_

_Conner se apartó de otro golpe de Psycho Rojo y decidió que ya había tenido bastante de golpes, así que, calculando la distancia sonrió mientras sacaba sus Astro armas._

_-¡Ahí va esto!-grito Conner._

_Conner disparo una y otra vez impactando en los Psycho Rangers que no parecían mortalmente heridos, pero si aturdidos._

_Justo lo que necesitaba._

_-¡Alpha! ¡Disparales!-grito Conner._

_Alpha miro a los tres Psycho Rangers aturdidos y saco su Robo-arma 2.0, una pequeña pistola que tenía la potencia de una granada._

_-¡Quedaos ahí!-grito Alpha._

_Los dos salieron corriendo mientras buscaban un sitio donde esconderse y pensar que hacer antes de que todo se fastidiara por unos Psycho locos..._

* * *

La batalla de Andros no iba mucho mejor, Psycho Rojo no dejaba de golpear con sus potentes puños dejando al Ranger del Espacio pocas opciones donde atacar.

Aunque las tenía y eso era bastante para él.

-¡Acabare lo que no pude hacer hace años!-grito Psycho Rojo.

-No creo...-dijo Andros.-...no te dejare...

Bloqueó un golpe y se lo devolvió con una patada que obligo a Psycho Rojo a retroceder unos pasos antes de mirarlo.

-Pareces más fuerte, Ranger...-susurro Psycho Rojo.-...me gusta...

-Al final no te gustara tanto.-dijo Andros.

Saco su Astro arma y le disparo, haciendo que volviera para atrás y corrió hacia él para darle un puñetazo que lo dejaría casi en el suelo.

_**Solo necesito un golpe más...**_

Andros se dispuso a finalizar a uno de los Rangers, cuando algo de fuego salió de Psycho Rojo, era un aura tan malvada que Andros tuvo que retroceder para no quemarse.

Era insoportable...

-¡Te matare, Ranger!-grito Psycho Rojo.

Andros miro al resto de Psychos, que parecían tan sorprendidos como él e incluso asustados, antes de que de Psycho Rojo salieran varios latigos que agarrarían a sus compañeros y los arrastraría al cuerpo caido de Rojo para que las llamas terminaran envolviendo todo.

-No me gusta nada...-susurro Andros.

Y, efectivamente, cuando las llamas explotaron, el mosntruo de Rangers que mostraba, con cinco colores distintos, las cinco caras de los Psycho y las armas que cubrían su cuerpo no eran algo que pudiera agradarle.

_**Genial, ahora se fusionan...**_

* * *

_Conner miro a Alpha mientras el robot le pasaba la última modificación que habían hecho a los Astro morphers y al Battlizer morpher de Andros, esperando poder esconderlos de los Psycho y Dark Spectra._

_-¿Crees que funcionara?-pregunto Conner._

_-Si no se transporta y los encuentran estamos jodidos.-dijo Alpha._

_Conner asintió antes de ver como desaparecían esperando que pudieran llegar seguros a su destino para ser devueltos a sus dueños._

_-¡Rangers!-grito Psycho Rojo._

_Alpha le hizo la señal de silencio mientras escuchaban pasos a su lado, hasta que no escucharon nada más, solo silencio._

_-¿Crees que ya se habrán marchado?-pregunto Conner._

_-No se, vamos...-dijo Alpha._

_Puso su mano en la puerta y miro a Conner que, como si fuera una alarma, sintió que el Fenix gritaba en su interior._

_**¡Os esperan!**_

_-¡Alpha no!-grito Conner._

_Apenas y lo aparto antes de que la explosión los empujara a los dos hacia atrás, haciendoles traspasar la pared para dar de nuevo con el centro de control de la nave._

_Donde la imagen de Dark Spectra aparecía gigante delante de ellos._

_-No es el momento para acumulación de malvados...-susurro Conner._

_-Ni que lo digas...-dijo Alpha._

_Los Psycho Rangers pasaron la pared para ver a Dark Spectra mirarlos como si no fueran más que juguetes para él._

_-¡Tomad estupidos!-grito Dark Spectra.-...¡destruidlos!_

_Cinco rayos llegaron a los Psycho Rangers que gritaron en dolor hasta que se transformaron en seres más fuertes mientras Dark Spectra volvía a desaparecer._

_-¡Super Psycho!-gritaron los cinco._

_Alpha suspiro y se levanto mientras Conner hacía lo mismo, miro el morpher de su mano derecha y, poniendolo frente a él, sonrió al decir._

_-¡Hell Battlizer Fenix Red Ranger!-grito Conner._

* * *

Andros saltó un rayo del gran Psycho mientras buscaba la manera de vencerlo, aunque realmente sabia que solo había una manera.

Usar su nuevo battlizer, haciendo una cosa que no había hecho más que con los miembros de su equipo, con Tommy Oliver y con su hermana y mejor amigo...

Confiar en el trabajo de otro.

_**Tu luchas con nosotros Conner...**_

Levanto el morpher de su mano derecha y su mano izquierda y sonrió mientras sentía la confianza crecer en él.

_**...este es mi tributo para ti, amigo.**_

-¡Red Battlizer! ¡Super Ranger!-grito Andros.

* * *

_El uniforme de Conner cambió drasticamente mientras se estilizaba con su cuerpo real, ahora aparte del rojo oscuro, todo el traje estaba cubierto de tiras doradas mientras que sus guantes y botas reflejaban los dibujos de las armas usadas por los Rangers del espacio antes que él._

_Su casco era completamente rojo menor por el visor negro, pero, a diferencia de los otros, este visor mostraba dos ojos de Fenix color fuego que le permitirían ver a grandes distancias y aclararía su vista siempre que estuviera corriendo o peleando._

_Y por último, a su espalda, aparecieron dos grandes alas rojas, mientras a cada lado de sus hombros aparecían dos Espirales láser._

_-Wow...-susurro Alpha._

_Conner sonrió y miro a los Super Psycho, que alzaron sus manos para lanzarle rayos que él esquivaria volando._

_-Esto es genial...-dijo Conner._

_-¡Dales duro!-grito Alpha._

_Con solo levantar su mano, Conner lanzó a los cinco a través de la pared haciendo que se eléctrocutaran con un contenedor eléctrico y miro a Alpha con cierto aburrimiento._

_-Dark Spectra...-dijo Conner._

_-Allá voy.-dijo Alpha._

_Mientras Alpha se dirigió a los controles para localizar al ser que debían destruir, él fue a los contenedores solo para descubrir que los Psycho habían huído._

_**Cobardes...**_

_Entonces lo sintió, el dolor rompiendose a través de él mientras se sentaba de rodillas, incapaz de mantener su transformación volvió a su estado civil solo para ver que su boca y sus orejas estaban cubiertas de sangre._

_-¡Conner!-grito Alpha.-...¡esa roca gigante esta en...!_

_Alpha entró solo para ver a Conner girarse hacia él, toda su cara con rastros de sangre antes de que poco a poco, casi a camara lenta, cayera al suelo con todo su peso._

_-Oh no...-susurro Alpha._

* * *

El Battlizer de Andros era altamente distinto al anterior que había tenido, su traje rojo no parecía tan pesado y ni siquiera había cambiado excepto por las ligeras tonalidades plateadas que había en forma de tiras a través de él, sus guantes eran negros con tiras azules y sus botas amarillas con tiras rosas mientras que en su espalda llevaba dos grandes alas mecanicas con propulsores de máxima potencia al final y dos lanzamisiles a cada lado de su espalda junto a poderosos rayos láser en sus caderas.

Pero lo que hizo a Andros sonreir, fue las dos armas que encontro en sus muslos, la Robo-arma de Alpha y la Espiral Fenix de Conner.

-¡Moriras Ranger!-grito el gran Psycho.

-No.-dijo Andros.-...no lo hare...

Levanto el vuelo mientras el gran Psycho le lanzaba rayos que él esquivaba, su vuelo era como el de un Fenix, casi como si hubiera nacido para aquello.

-Prueba un poco de esto...-dijo Andros.

Saco el Espiral Fenix y la Robo-arma y disparo al gran Psycho que cayo de espaldas mientras Andros miraba desde el cielo.

Podía hacerlo, él creía en él mismo, su equipo creía en él, los Rangers confiaban en que podía hacerlo...

Alpha y Conner habían confiado en él...

_**No estas solo Andros, siempre tendrás a alguien a tu lado...**_

La voz de Conner resonó tan fuerte dentro de su mente que agarró los controles de los misiles y, mientras caían lágrimas de su tapado rostro, dijo.

-No estaré solo...-dijo Andros.-...porque nunca olvidare lo que tu hiciste...

Y, mientras el gran Psycho le agarraba la pierna y lo arrastraba hacia él para comerselo, Andros acciono los misiles que impactaron completamente en el mostruo.

Destruyendolo al momento...

Andros bajo al suelo y volvió a su estado civil mirando el humo que había quedado entre los restos del gran Psycho hasta que se fijo en algo.

Había cinco huevos, cada uno de un color, rojo, amarillo, negro, azul y rosa...

¿No podía ser verdad?

Se agacho al suelo mientras recogía el huevo rojo que se ilumino a su tacto y escucho el canto del Fenix mientras unas palabras renosaron en su mente.

_**Todo ser tiene derecho a volver a la vida, cuidalos para que no pierdan el rumbo de nuevo...**_

Y, en aquel momento, Andros juro que los Psycho Rangers iban a ser parte del universo como Rangers buenos, tal y como había pasado con su hermana antes que ellos.

Era hora de enseñar al mundo que cualquiera podía cambiar a tiempo, siempre y cuando tuvieran una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-Vuelta de Andros a la cueva...

-Confesiones de Conner a Alpha...

-Dark Spectra ataca...


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30: Dommed Destiny**

El silencio en la cueva se había hecho presente desde que Andros se había marchado, eso y la preocupación por Conner eran el tema principal de los Rangers allí reunidos.

-Se acabo.-dijo Zhane.-...voy a por él.

-Zhane, no.-dijo Ninjor.

-Puede estar en peligro...-replico levantando las manos.-...dios, no se ni siquiera como deje que se marchara solo en primer lugar.

-Te habría pateado si me detienes y lo sabes...-dijo Andros detrás de él.

Ashley levanto la vista para ver a su pareja delante de ella, con cinco huevos, uno de cada color y supo que tenía que ver con los Pshyco.

-¿Son ellos?-pregunto ella.

-Si...-dijo Andros.-...Conner y Alpha, de alguna manera, me ayudaron.

Su voz era grave, dandole entender a Ashley como aquella pelea le había tocado, había sido mucho más que sellar algo empezado hace mucho tiempo.

Y casi de manera automatica, como hacía hecho tantas noches mientras él despertaba de sus pesadillas, se acerco y lo abrazo besando su hombro de manera que pudiera calmarlo.

Y como cada vez que ella hacía eso, él dejo un suspiro escapar de su boca y dejo caer las dos lágrimas que había intentado retener sin exito.

-Esta bien, cariño...-dijo ella.-...no estas solo...

Andros soltó los huevos que fueron orbitando hasta colocarse en la cama que Conner había ocupado tiempo atrás y abrazo a Ashley mirando a su equipo y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo se...-dijo él.-...se que no estoy solo...

Su hermana sonrió, Zhane levanto el pulgar en señal de victoria mientras Carlos y T.J sonreían y Cassie lloraba de felicidad.

Mientras Ashley simplemente le abrazo más fuerte con una sonrisa escondida en sus labios y susurro gracias en su mente.

_**Os debo una, Conner, Alpha...**_

Desde la lejanía, Tommy Oliver miro al feliz equipo de Rangers y luego miro a los Dino-Rangers, que eran totalmente lo contrario unos de otros.

¿Era posible tanta variedad en un espacio tan pequeño?

Miro a Feba, descubriendo que los ojos del Fenix brillaban de una manera extraña y todavía se sorprendio más cuando el Fenix clavó su brillante mirada en él justo antes de que Jason le diera una pequeña palmada en el hombro y le señalara la daga.

-¿Que crees?-pregunto Jason.

-Creo que intenta decirnos algo...-dijo Tommy.

Jason asintió mientras Dulcea giraba su mano para proyectar más imagenes de Conner y Alpha, esta vez, en la enfermería de la Astro nave.

_En los años que había estado con Zordon, Alpha se había preocupado por muchas cosas, el mantenimiento de su maestro, la seguridad de los Rangers, los Zords, el estado de su planeta natal, más enemigos de los que un robot podría tener..._

_Pero nada se parecía a esto, nunca se había enfrentado a la posibilidad de no saber lo que podía o no podía hacer..._

_-¿Que demonios pasa?-se pregunto a si mismo._

_Que había algo raro con su joven amigo saltaba a la vista, la sangre salía por sus orejas, su boca y nariz, estaba más delgado que de costumbre y estaba seguro que el que no se pudiera curar del todo de sus heridas era por algo más que por no dejar descansar el cuerpo._

_Y aún así, no sabía que pasaba..._

_-Kira...-escucho el susurro._

_Alpha tuvo que aguantar un suspiro mientras se acercaba a la cama de Conner y miraba sus constantes, que empezaron a salirse de control._

_-No...-susurro Conner.-...¡Kira! ¡Dr.O! ¡Basta!_

_-Conner, calma...-dijo Alpha._

_-¡No! ¡No!-grito Conner.-...¡deja a los Rangers! ¡Cam! ¡Wes!_

_-¡Conner! ¡Despierta!-grito Alpha._

_-No les dispares...-susurro Conner.-...Rangers...aguantad..._

_Y tan pronto como los gritos habían comenzado, murieron en los labios de Conner mientras se movía de un lado para otro, como si aquello le persiguiera para siempre._

_**El humo no le permitía ver nada más que rocas y destrucción a su alrededor, la guerra que se estaba librando delante de él era lo que había estado intentando evitar todo este tiempo.**_

_**No quería a más Rangers en peligro y ahora...**_

_**-¡Basta!-grito Conner.**_

_**-¿Ves Hell Ranger? Eso es lo que has conseguido, poner a todos en peligro.-le dijo Xytar.**_

_**Conner negó con la cabeza mientras miraba los cuerpos de los equipos Fuerza Salvaje y Zeo esparcidos por el campo de batalla, los Fuerza del Tiempo estaban siendo eliminados como fichas de domino, los Ninjetti y Ninja tenian más heridas de las que Conner se atrevía a contar y ni siquiera podía hablar de los demás equipos, que no eran más que polvo confundido por las rocas.**_

_**Xytar había ganado, era el fin...**_

_**-¡No!-grito Tommy.-...¡no te lo permitire!**_

_**Xytar se reía mientras atravesaba con espada a Ethan, quemaba vivo a Trent y atrapaba a Hayley dentro de un ordenador, dejando solo a Kira y a Tommy para pelear contra él.**_

_**-Esta es tu tortura...-dijo Xytar mirando más allá de Tommy.**_

_**Y entonces, algo agarro a Kira del suelo, creando unas arenas movedizas y arrastrandola mientras Tommy intentaba ayudarla.**_

_**-Dr.O...-susurro Kira.-...vencelo...**_

_**-¡Kira!-grito Tommy.-...aguanta, no te perdere a ti también...**_

_**Conner miro a su alrededor mirando a Kimberly en el suelo, una espada clavada en su pecho y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.**_

_**Horrible...**_

_**-Venga a Conner...-susurro ella.-...vengalo...**_

_**-Kira...-susurro Conner.-...no...¡No! ¡Salvala Dr.O!**_

_**Tommy agarro a Kira pero no pudo hacer nada antes de que las garras de Xytar se clavaran en su espalda y tuviera que soltar a Kira, haciendo que esta fuera tragada por la Tierra sin remedio.**_

_**Xytar levanto a Tommy en su garra, riendo mientras se proclamaba dueño de la Tierra, creando una nueva era de terror que no acabaría nunca.**_

_**Y dejando a Conner en el suelo, completamente solo...**_

_**-Porque...-susurro Conner levantandose para enfrentarlo.-...¡Porque!**_

_Alpha agarro a Conner cuando despertó asustado y confundido por las pesadillas mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, dolorido._

_-Menos mal..-dijo Alpha._

_-Alpha...-susurro Conner.-...¿no hay nadie verdad? ¿Ningun Ranger?_

_-No...-dijo Alpha.-...aunque respeto tu decisión sigo sin estar de acuerdo, creo que lo mejor sería llamarlos._

_-¡No!-grito Conner.-...por favor, he dicho que no..._

_El robot lo miro y bajo las manos antes de sentarse delante de él mirando como Conner cogía la respiración._

_Definitivamente había algo raro en él._

_-Sueltalo, Conner.-dijo Alpha._

_Conner levanto la cabeza lentamente, como un niño al que acabaran de pillar en una mentira y suspiro, imaginando que la mejor forma de evitar que llamara a sus compañeros de traje era decir la verdad._

_-Los he visto morir...-susurro Conner.-...en la batalla contra Xytar, todos estan muertos, Alpha, todos..._

_-¿Que?-pregunto Alpha.-...no puede ser...¿donde estas tu?_

_-No...-dijo Conner.-...no estoy..._

_-No, no, no...-dijo Alpha.-...no es posible, tu estas destinado a pelear y...¿no estas?_

_-No me he visto pelear, Alpha.-dijo Conner.-...solo estaba ahí parado, mirandolos morir..._

_-¿Tiene algo que ver que estes tan debil?-pregunto el robot._

_Conner suspiro de nuevo, podría ser que Xytar estuviera jugando de nuevo con sus pensamientos y con el hecho de que lo más probable era que, dentro de poco, él siguiera el camino que había visto en sus compañeros._

_-Puede ser...-mustió Conner._

_Antes de saber que pasaba, Conner se encontro con Alpha delante de él, limpiando algo de sangre de su frente y mostrandosela con su robotica mano._

_-Deja de esconderme las cosas...-dijo Alpha.-...soy tu amigo y tu compañero, ahora dime que pasa..._

_Y, como si fuera una clave para desbloquearlo, Conner sintió que el peso que tenía en su pecho estaba a punto de hacerse más llevadero._

_-El Fenix me esta consumiendo, Alpha...-dijo Conner.-...cada vez que me transformo, me debilita, el mismo me lo confirmo._

_-¿¡Que!?-grito Alpha.-...¿¡Como se te ocurre no contarmelo antes!?_

_Conner miro al robot casi echar humo de su cabeza mientras se acercaba al morpher Fenix para quitarselo._

_Pero el morpher lo quemo._

_-No puedes quitarmelo.-dijo Conner.-...Alpha..._

_-No.-dijo Alpha.-...no digas nada, quiero ese morpher fuera de ti, ahora..._

_-Espera...-dijo Conner.-...soy el elegido, no puedes..._

_-¡Quitatelo!-grito Alpha._

_Conner se levanto lentamente y, por puro instinto giro a Alpha y le dio un puñetazo en su robotica cabeza haciendo que el robot cayera al suelo y Conner agitara la mano en gesto de dolor._

_-Tranquilizate...-dijo Conner._

_-Idiota...-dijo Alpha.-..cuando Tommy sepa esto él mismo te va a patear, por no hablar de Kira..._

_-Ellos no lo van a saber porque no se lo vas a decir...-dijo Conner._

_-¿Ah, no?-dijo Alpha.-...mirame llamarlos..._

_Alpha se disponía a salir de la sala cuando un estruendo los interrumpió, mostrando las alertas en la nave antes de que alguien diera un golpe a uno de sus lados._

_-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Conner._

_Alpha camino hasta el centro de mando y rápidamente se fue a los controles para esquivar otro manotazo._

_-¡Es Dark Spectra!-grito Alpha._

_-Ni un respiro...-mustió Conner._

_Conner corrió al centro de control donde Alpha luchaba por hacerse con los mandos y sintió que era el momento._

_Tenía que hacerlo..._

_-Alpha, cuida de la nave...-dijo en un susurro._

_Y se dio la vuelta, activando su morpher mientras la determinación corría firme por su mente._

_Iba a vencer a Xytar e iba a impedir su pesadilla._

_-¡Transformación!-grito Conner._

_**Voy a hacerlo, Dr.O, Hayley, chicos y compañeros Rangers...voy a conseguirlo...**_

Tommy golpeó una de las rocas mientras miraba a Conner marcharse en su Galaxy Glider a enfrentar a Dark Spectra y Alpha intentaba recuperar los controles de la Astro nave.

-Tommy...-dijo Kim.-...Feba esta...

-Jason, tu daga..-dijo Kat casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Kira?-pregunto Trent.

-Tu colgante, Kira.-dijo Tori.

Los tres aludidos miraron sus armas y colgante brillar con fuerza antes de la luz los envolviera por completo, transportantolos hacia un lugar que no habían visto jamás.

Era todo rojo, como fuego...

-Hola...-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Y al girarse, la imagen transparente de Conner Mckight apareció delante de ellos, dejandolos boqueabiertos mientras el joven simplemente sonreía.

-Conner...-susurro Jason.

-¿Conner?-pregunto Tommy.

-Oh dios...-susurro Kira.-...¡Conner!

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-Primera parte de la Batalla con Dark Spectra...

-El reencuentro a medias...


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31: Dark like Spectra, Talk like a Ghost**

En la cueva, mientras tanto, el caos se había hecho presente al ver desaparecer a Jason, Tommy y Kira y los Rangers ni siquiera sabían que pasaba.

-Tranquilos.-dijo Ninjor.

-Estan bien, os lo aseguro.-dijo Dulcea.

-¿Como que estan bien?-pregunto Kim.-...¿y como nos lo puedes asegurar?,

Dulcea suspiro, no podía revelar aún todos los secretos, no era el momento y aún así, no se lo estaban poniendo fácil.

-Confia en nosotros, Kim.-dijo Ninjor.-...todo pasa por una razón.

Y, aunque en aquel momento los nervios no la dejaban ver más allá, sabía bien que esa frase era valiosa para ellos.

Al fin y al cabo, en su mundo, todo podía pasar...

* * *

La primera reacción de Kira en una situación normal habría sido salir corriendo a los brazos de Conner para besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire para luego golpearlo por ser tan idiota y no haberla llamado cuando todo aquello había empezado.

Eso habría sido si no era porque podía ver a traves de Conner, era como si fuera un fantasma.

-Ya veo que os he sorprendido.-dijo Conner.

A su lado, Tommy parecía tener una batalla interna entre llorar, reir o quedarse en shock, aunque el shock iba ganando con diferencia y Jason simplemente esperaba a ver que iba a pasar.

Tipico, era el primer Ranger Rojo y, por lo tanto, él ya debería esta completamente loco.

-¿Como es posible?-pregunto Tommy.

Conner sonrió acercandose a ellos para después colocar una mano sobre la cara de su mentor, una mano que Tommy no podía sentir.

-No soy real, Dr.O, por eso es posible.-dijo Conner.

-¿Que?-pregunto Kira.-...pero estas vivo, ¿no?, quiero decir que...

Conner alzó su otra mano hasta poder acariciar la cara de Kira, que, aunque no sentía nada, cerró los ojos a su tacto e intento recuperar la estabilidad que había perdido.

Era tan irreal que le parecía imposible...

-Supongo que te preguntaras porque estas aqui, Jason.-dijo Conner.

-Si, eso y varias cosas más.-pregunto el Ranger Rojo.

-Empecemos por el porque...-dijo Conner.

Y, caminando delante de ellos, los condujo a una pequeña cueva donde pudiera explicarles todo.

* * *

_Si Conner había pensado que por ser tan grande Dark Spectra iba a ser más fácil de vencer podía irse olvidando._

_-¡Crees que vas a vencerme con eso!-grito Dark Spectra._

_Movió su gigante mano para golpear a Conner que apenas y pudo esquivarla mientras su Galaxy Glider volaba rodeando a Dark Spectra._

_Necesitaba una manera de detenerlo antes de que destruyera a la nave y rápido._

_-Conner, probemos un combinado.-dijo Alpha._

_Conner asintió volando mientras extendía su Espiral Fenix y disparaba a Dark Spectra al tiempo que Alpha lanzaba misiles de la nave Astro._

_Todo impacto como un rugido en Dark Spectra haciendo que se moviera de un lado a otro._

_-¡Malditos!-grito._

_De su boca salieron llamaradas que golpearon el Galaxy Glider de Conner mientras este luchaba para poder mantenerse en orbita._

_-¡Conner!-grito Alpha._

_-¡No te preocupes por mi!-grito Conner.-...¡ve a por él!_

_-¡Pero...!-dijo Alpha._

_-¡Ve a por él!-grito Conner.-...no puedes dejar que gane._

Andros miro como Alpha se apartaba antes de recibir otro golpe y lanzaba más misiles mientras Conner intentaba controlar el Galaxy Glider sin mucho exito.

-No van a conseguirlo...-susurro Karone detrás de él.

Pero él negó con la cabeza, no aceptaría la derrota ante Dark Spectra tan fácil y sabía que Conner y Alpha tampoco lo habían hecho.

Lucharían hasta el final.

* * *

Una vez en la cueva, Conner hizo el gesto para que se sentaran y aunque parecía estar en su tono más frío, dentro de él podía sentir la emoción de tenerlos aqui, a su lado.

Era todo lo que había querido durante todo este tiempo, verlos y saber que estaban bien.

-Es dificil de explicar...-dijo Conner.-...mi energía ya no es lo que era y tantas batallas han hecho de mi lo que soy ahora.

-Pero...-dijo Tommy.-...¿que te paso? ¿porque estas...así?

Conner camino casi por instinto hasta donde estaba Kira y se sento cerca de ella mientras intentaba poner sus ideas en claro.

-He pasado mucho tiempo deseando este momento...-dijo Conner y sonrió.-...y ahora no se muy bien que decir.

-Dilo todo poco a poco.-dijo Jason.-...nos trajiste, nos reuniste a todos para verte pelear hasta el final y ahora estamos aqui, contigo delante pero pareciendo un fantasma, así que puedes empezar por donde quieras.

-Es...bueno...-dijo Conner.-...mi mente y cuerpo se separaron para evitar más daños sobre el cuerpo.

-¿Que?-pregunto Kira.

Conner movió la cabeza a su voz y sonrió, él la había visto, su pena cuando él le había dado la gema roja dandole a entender que estaba muerto y ahora, estaba allí, como un fantasma y delante de ella.

No era algo fácil de entender.

-Después de pelear contra Octomus, mis poderes tomaron finalmente lo mejor de mi.-dijo Conner.-...no paraba de sangrar y Xytar vio su oportunidad para atacarme y eliminarme.

-¿Así que separaste el cuerpo de tu mente para que no pudiera hacerlo?-pregunto Tommy.

-Eso es, Dr.O, hice que el Fenix me abandonara para poder llevarse mi cuerpo y mi mente fue atrapada por Xytar en el Infierno, que es donde estamos ahora.-explico Conner.

-¿Xytar esta aqui?-pregunto Jason en alarma.

-No, conseguí esconderme a duras penas pero, obviamente me quedo sin tiempo.-dijo el joven.

Kira tembló ante sus palabras, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Conner, que se acerco a ella un poco más mientras levantaba su mano sobre su cara.

_**Es inutil, no puedes tocarla...**_

Y aún así todo lo que quería era tocarla y decirle que todo iría bien, que él estaría allí para protegerla y para luchar a su lado...

-Kira...-susurro él.

-Te quiero.-respiro ella.

Conner alzó sus cejas con algo de sorpresa antes de sonreir y suspirar, lo de ellos no tenía nombre, estaban enamorados, podrían haber sido felices y en cambio, él era un fantasma y ella iba a pelear en una batalla colosal contra un tipo que solo quería sangre y destrucción.

¿Como de cruel podía ser el destino?

-Yo también...-dijo él.-...y siento haberte metido en esto...

-No.-dijo ella.-...no lo sientas, ahora veo el heroe que eres, aunque para eso haya tenido que perderte.

-Todos lo hemos visto.-dijo Tommy.

Conner asintió casi como si pudiera ver a su mentor por su tono de voz, parecía que el veterano Ranger estaba emocionado.

-Dr.O...¿estas bien?-pregunto Conner.

-No...-susurro Tommy.-...la verdad es que no, ¿porque no me llamaste? ¿porque no me dejaste a mi esto?

-No podía.-dijo Conner.-...tu siempre habías querido una vida normal y no iba a ser yo quien te quitara eso.

-La quería pero no a cambio de tu vida.-dijo Tommy.

-Tommy...-advirtió Jason.

-¡No!-grito Tommy.-...¿sabes como se siente perder a un hijo? ¿tienes idea de lo que significo para mi?-pregunto furioso.-...y ni siquiera te había dicho que estaba orgulloso de ti, que si alguien tenía que llevar el nombre de Leyenda detrás de mi serías tu...

Conner suspiro, ahora no solo tenía a Kira al borde de las lágrimas si no que su mentor estaba en peor estado mental que su chica.

-Tengo que decir...-dijo Jason.-...que tiene parte de razón, me hubiera gustado conocer a mi heredero en otras circunstancias.

El joven sonrió antes de acercarse Tommy y levitar a Feba hasta sus manos transparentes haciendo que el fenix despertara.

-Lo sabía, Dr.O.-dijo Conner.-...puede que tu no lo sepas, pero yo sabía que estabas orgulloso de mi, me lo decías en cada consejo y en cada abrazo, siempre has sido más que mi maestro Ranger, eres como un padre para mi.

Extendió de nuevo su Feba a las manos de Tommy que, con lágrimas en los ojos, la agarro y miro a su alumno.

-Por eso te la di.-dijo Conner.-...mi arma más importante debía estar en manos de la persona en quien más confio, tu.

De repente, un gran ruido hizo que Conner captara su atención en un enorme perro de fuego que venía hacia él y se paro a su señal.

-¿Fire?-pregunto Conner.

-Señor...esta aqui...-dijo el perro.

Conner mustió algo que ninguno pudo captar y se giro hacia ellos haciendo que sus armas volvieran a brillar poco a poco.

-Jason, mi daga no solo restaura tus poderes y los de tu equipo, también vuestros zords para combinarlos con los ninja, cuidate y que el poder te protega.-dijo a su antecesor.

Jason asintió sabiendo que él no podía verlo mientras la daga brillaba en sus manos, señal de que era hora de volver a casa.

Luego su cara se movió hacia donde sentía estaba su mentor.

-Dr.O, pocas cosas puedo decirte ya.-dijo Conner.-...solo necesito tener la certeza de que no dejaras que nada te detengan y que guiaras a los Rangers a la victoria, como estas destinado a hacer.

Y Tommy, con firmeza se levanto ante las palabras de su alumno y levantó a Feba delante de él en señal de aceptación.

-Lo haré, Conner.-dijo Tommy.-...dejare las penas y luchare...

Finalmente, Conner alargo la mano para que Kira se acercara a él, cosa que hizo quedandose justo a centimentros de él.

-No te des por vencida, Kira...-susurro él.-...esperame...

-¿Volverás?-pregunto ella.

-Pronto...-susurro él.-...y entonces hablaremos.

-Si no lo haces te pateare el trasero.-dijo ella.

Conner rió antes de escuchar otro gran ruido y suspirara, subiendose en el perro de fuego listo para marcharse.

-Dadles saludos a todos.-dijo Conner.-...y buena suerte.

Los objetos volvieron a iluminar la zona tragandose a Kira, Tommy y Jason mientras Conner sentía que volvía a estar solo de nuevo.

_**La historia de mi vida...**_

Le hizo la señal al animal para que fuera a donde estaba Xytar para enfrentarse de nuevo a él mientras esperaba, ellos pudieran hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

Aunque antes, deberían ver que precio pago él por seguir aquellas palabras...

* * *

Tommy, Jason y Kira volvieron a la cueva donde Dulcea y Ninjor los vieron llegar mientras les golpeaba una fuerte sensación de depresión.

Los Rangers lloraban, no había ni uno solo de ellos que no lo hiciera mientras las miradas de Dulcea y Ninjor estaban empañadas y Diva miraba a la pared intentando calmar los fuertes sentimientos que corrían por ella.

Jason miro las imagenes, algo había pasado en ellas, estaba seguro, pero nada aparecía, solo oscuridad, solo...

-Oh dios...-susurro Kira.

Tommy se acercó mirando trozos de chatarra hasta ver finalmente parte de la nave de Andros, totalmente destruida, partida por la mitad.

Y escucho el grito que le llegó hasta el hueso.

_-¡Alpha!_

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-Segunda parte de la batalla...

-El precio del deber...


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32: Final Farewell**

_Aunque se empeñaba en buscar una solución, Conner Mckight sabía que estaba, posiblemente, a las puertas de su final._

_Su Galaxy Glider estaba a punto de destruirse y era incapaz de llegar a la nave, no tenía ni siquiera el poder para llamar a ninguno de sus Battlizer y se sentía realmente cansado._

_**Menudo protector estoy hecho...**_

_El Fenix había confiado mal, lo sabía y de hecho, se lo había dicho muchas veces a lo largo de su viaje, pero el terco animal no había querido escucharlo._

_Y ahora estaban así, en el filo de la muerte..._

_Miro a Alpha en la Astro Nave intentando retener a Dark Spectra que seguía lanzando fuego por su boca y golpeando con las manos cualquier parte de la nave._

_El robot tampoco aguantaría mucho a este paso..._

_-No puedo rendirme...-susurro Conner.-...maldita sea, vamos..._

_Se agarro a un extremo del Galaxy Glider y consiguió colocarse sobre él, pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente..._

_Tenía que llegar a Alpha y Dark Spectra y rápido..._

_-Fenix, ¿puedes ayudarme?-pregunto el muchacho._

_**No lo se, amo...estoy debil...**_

_-Alpha nos necesita, ahora.-dijo Conner con más insistencia._

_Casi escucho al Fenix suspirar mientras los propulsores del Galaxy Glider volvían a encenderse y se preparaban para poder llevar a Conner a su destino._

_**Amo, agarrate...**_

_Y antes de que Conner lo supiera, el aparato comenzó a volar rápidamente a su objetivo a una velocidad propia de un coche de carreras._

_-¡Alpha!-grito Conner._

_Desde la nave, el robot miro a Conner acercarse a él en alta velocidad mientras esquivaba otro manotazo de Dark Spectra, detrás de él, DECA intentaba recalcular los puntos debiles y atacar al flanco que el ser había dejado._

_-Alpha, impacto de fuego en 3,2,1...-avisó DECA._

_Alpha se agarro a los controles cuando el fuego lo golpeo, quemando parte de la parte frontal de la nave y dañando casi todo el armamento y las bases principales._

_-Vale, grandullon...-susurro Alpha.-...me lo estas complicando..._

_Conner miro con el miedo en el cuerpo el fuego golpear la nave y respiro aliviado cuando vio que la nave todavía estaba entera._

_Alpha estaba bien..._

_-Vale...-dijo Conner.-...ya he tenido bastante..._

_Saco su arma Astro y apunto disparandole a Dark Spectra varias veces, lo suficiente para atraer su atención de nuevo a él._

_-¡Ranger!-grito Dark Spectra._

_-Sorpresa...-dijo Conner._

_Dark Spectra le lanzó fuego que Conner pudo esquivar con un rápido movimiento aunque con problemas por su aparato medio destruido._

_-Alpha, tenemos que terminar esto...-dijo Conner._

_-Ya te digo, amigo.-dijo Alpha._

_Y entonces, la voz de DECA se escucho a traves del comunicador de Conner para darle la mejor noticia que el ordenador le podía dar._

_-Punto debil, localizado.-dijo DECA.-...entre los ojos..._

_Alpha casi rió mientras Conner levantaba sus dedos en señal de victoria, ahora tenían lo que necesitaba._

_Ahora podían vencerlo._

_-Vamos, hermano.-dijo Alpha.-...yo te cubro._

_-Esta bien.-dijo Conner._

_Comenzó a volar con el Galaxy Glider mientras Alpha lanzaba rayos y misiles con la nave haciendo que Dark Spectra no pudiera ver nada._

_Y entonces, Conner vio su oportunidad..._

_-¡Puñetazo del infierno!-grito Conner._

_Se lanzó desde su aparto golpeando a Dark Spectra justo entre los ojos con una energía tan potente que sorprendio incluso a Alpha._

_-Vaya...-mustió el robot._

_-¡No!-grito Dark Spectra._

_El monstruo comenzó a caer hacia atrás mientras sentía su energía disminuir, sabía que era su final, pero no se iría solo..._

_Se llevaría al Ranger con él._

_-¡Muere!-grito Dark Spectra._

_Conner miro sorprendido la mano de Dark Spectra levantarse delante de él en un último intento por destruirlo y cerró los ojos dejandose a la fortuna del destino._

_-¡Maldita sea!-grito Dark Spectra._

_-¡Conner!-grito Alpha._

_Conner abrió los ojos ante el grito y solo vio la explosión y la luz que lo empujo hacia atrás haciendolo chocar contra algo metalico a lo que se agarro rápidamente._

_Hasta que su horror hizo que mirara a que se había agarrado..._

_-No...-susurro Conner.-...no...¡No!_

_Era un pedazo de la nave de Andros, ahora repartida por todo su alrededor mientras el cuerpo de Dark Spectra yacía flotando en el universo._

_Y Alpha no estaba por ninguna parte..._

_-Alpha...-susurro Conner.-...¡Alpha! ¿¡Donde estas!?_

_**Fenix, ¿donde esta Alpha?**_

_**Amo...**_

_**¿¡Donde esta!? Maldita sea...**_

_Miro de un lado a otro alrededor de la chatarra de la nave hasta que localizo algo flotando entre las partes de control._

_Y sintió que su corazón se hundió hasta sus pies..._

_-Oh dios mio...-dijo Conner._

_**Fenix rápido, dame tus alas...**_

_**Pero amo, eso podría dañarte...**_

_-¡No me importa! ¡Hazlo!-grito Conner._

_Dos enormes alas aparecieron detrás de Conner y lo llevaron a él y a la placa donde estaba apoyado hasta donde vio el cuerpo de Alpha flotando en el espacio._

_-Eh...-susurro Conner.-...compañero, lo hicimos..._

_Agarro uno de sus brazos y lo atrajo hasta él para ver que no tenía aquella linea roja que significaba que estaba con vida ni su cuerpo robotico hizo ningun movimiento que le diera a entender que todavía podía estar a su lado._

_-Alpha...no me hagas esto...-susurro Conner.-...despierta..._

_Lo movió un par de veces pero no obtuvo más respuesta que el silencio, no había nada más y ni siquiera podía reenconstruirlo porque el golpe había fundido partes de su cabeza._

_Cables vitales que conectaban el cerebro robotico de Alpha a su cuerpo._

_Alpha había muerto, para salvarlo..._

_Y la verdad de aquello atraveso a Conner como un cuchillo que se hundía en el fondo de su alma._

_-Lo siento...-susurro Conner.-...lo siento..._

_Abrazo a Alpha a su cuerpo y lloró mientras un aura roja lo cubría por completo y lo devolvía a casa, con la victoria en sus manos._

_Una victoria que le había costado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar._

_-¿Conner?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-¡Conner!-grito Dulcea._

_Los dos caminaron hacia el joven que ni siquiera los miraba, había vuelto a su estado civil y a pesar de su estado debil, no había soltado el cuerpo de su amigo._

_Y no quería hacerlo, quería morir allí y darle su fuerza para que viviera, Alpha se lo merecía mucho más que él._

_Dulcea se acercó lentamente, las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro mientras abrazaba a Conner y Ninjor golpeo una de las rocas en señal de protesta._

_No habían perdido solo a un aliado, era un amigo..._

_-Tienes que seguir...-dijo una voz detrás de él._

_-No puedo...-dijo Conner.-...no quiero..._

_Phantom Ranger se acercó a él y se sento delante de él mientras Divatox se sentaba a su lado, los dos claramente afectados pero serenos._

_Ellos eran fuertes, podían afrontarlo, no como él._

_Él no era nada más que un cobarde con poderes que ni siquiera se merecía..._

_-Conner, Alpha creía en ti...-dijo Phantom.-...creía en lo que hacías y en lo que podías conseguir, debes seguir por él..._

_-...y por nosotros.-dijo Divatox.-...tienes que luchar, Conner, protege su memoria haciendo lo que debes hacer..._

_Conner miro el cuerpo de Alpha y acarició su cabeza antes de dejarlo en el suelo y levantarse lentamente ante la mirada de todos._

_-Me marcho...-susurro sin mirarlos._

_-¿Donde vas?-pregunto Ninjor._

_-Mirinoi...-dijo Conner.-...si no me equivoco, es mi siguiente destino..._

_Y sin decir una palabra más, se encamino a su proxima aventura mientras una lágrima de Fenix caía sobre el cuerpo de Alpha._

_**Que el poder te protega...Hell Ranger...**_

Tommy no podía dejar de mirar la imagen del cuerpo de Alpha siendo llevado por Phantom y Divatox a un lugar donde pudiera descansar en paz.

Él los había ayudado tantas veces y a Conner, para acabar...

-Bastardo...-susurro Jason.-...lo matare por eso...

Sus manos estaban tan apretadas que sus nudillos era blancos del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no ir a por Xytar en aquel mismo momento.

Pero lo haría, lo haría y acabaría con él en memoria de Alpha.

Kira suspiro acariciando su colgante mientras sentía el dolor de Conner como propio, nadie mejor que ella o los Dino-Rangers sabían como era Conner con su equipo y haber perdido a uno de ellos...

Seguramente lo estaría matando...

Miro a su alrededor, todo el mundo estaba afectado por la desaparición del robot, especialmente aquellos que habían trabajado con él haciendo que aquello fuera algo más que una perdida de un miembro del equipo.

Era la perdida de un mentor y todos la lloraban como tal...

-Es duro.-dijo Ninjor.-...ninguno nos terminamos de adaptar a que Alpha no estuviera alrededor, pero al final, se que no habría querido que nos encerraramos para llorarle.

-Él quería ayudar a la Tierra y aquello fue una razón más para que lucharamos con más fuerza.-dijo Dulcea.-...esto fue lo último que hizo con Conner antes de marcharse.

Dulcea se acerco a los Rangers del Espacio y les entrego otro morpher parecido al de Andros y a Karone le entrego otro morpher.

-Para vosotros, Ashley, Cassie, T.J y Carlos, es una evolución, algo parecido al modo super-dino de Conner, pero el vuestro es modo batalla espacio.-explico Dulcea.-...os permite crear armaduras que cubren brazos, piernas y pecho, armas y habilidades especiales...

-...en el caso de T.J y Carlos, armas recortadas y misiles dirigidos respectivamente, en el caso de Ashley y Cassie, teletransportación y barrera de fuerza.-explico Ninjor.-...Zhane, Conner equipo tu morpher con unos propulsores como los de la Astro Nave que te permitiran volar, ademas de con rayos laser y la capacidad de desdoblarte en varios tu.

-Vaya...-murmuro Zhane.

-Y para ti...-dijo Dulcea de nuevo.-...Karone, Alpha y Conner crearon el Astro Morpher blanco, dandote la habilidad de ser una Ranger más y la capacidad de poder transformarte en otra persona cuando quieras, siempre que estes en tu forma Ranger.

Karone asintió recibiendo su morpher que se puso rápidamente en la muñeca mientras sentía que por fin podía ayudar de la manera que quería.

-Conner hablaba de Mirinoi...-interrumpio Leo levemente.-...¿Trakeena?

-Más o menos...-dijo Ninjor.

-¿Más o menos?-pregunto Maya.

-Digamos que Trakeena y Bansheera hicieron un extraño trato entre ellas y Xytar las dejo jugar a su juego.-dijo Dulcea.

Leo y Carter intercambiaron una mirada entre la curiosidad y la preocupación y Diva soltó un bufido de disgusto ante la mención de las dos villanas.

_-Creedme...-se escucho la voz de Conner a través de las imagenes.-...no hay nada peor que luchar contra dos mujeres..._

* * *

**Proximo Cap.**

-La llegada a Mirinoi y los secretos del Infierno...

-Un nuevo Ranger, la evolución de Conner...


	33. Nota de Autor

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Bueno chicos deciros que no podré seguir con la historia hasta el sabado ya que me marcho de viaje y no tendré acceso a un ordenador hasta que vuelva.

Y aprovecho para daros las gracias por leer, comentar y darme ideas para la historia.

Siento las molestias y hasta el sabado por la noche.

Un abrazo,

UPBACK


End file.
